Guardian Angel
by Kol and Elena
Summary: Jo Harvelle always knew she was different only she didint expect that she was a nephiliam and her Father is an Archangel
1. Chapter 1 A Shocking Truth

Chapter 1 A Shocking Truth 

Jo Harvelle packed the last of her clothes and threw it in the backseat of her truck, sighing Jo pulled her blonde hair from her face , was that demon that killed her father years ago telling the truth . That William Anthony Harvelle wasn't her father she was actually half human and half angel that was why Castiel had been so protective of her, Jo had been shocked and had decided to find the son of a bitch and demand to know what had happened tears fell from her brown eyes she was going to find out the truth im going to find out the truth she thought as she drove to a motel to rest for the night.

Dean Winchester felt relived; Sam was alive and they had stopped the apocalypse. everyone's happy he thought putting an arm around Lisa, she smiled at him and he looked at his brother Sam with his wife Madison they were going to be okay he realised. A functional Winchester family; now there's a first!

They walked into their "adopted fathers" house and the smiled were wiped from their faces by the obscene screaming from the library.

"And then the damn thing told her _**everything**_ before i could exorcise it!" the boys recognised Ellen's voice, they approached it with caution. "Then she just took off, wouldn't even look at me. DAMNIT bobby, she has no idea what the hell is out there for her!"

"She's a hunter Ellen, I couldn't have trained her better myself." Bobby's husky voice replied.

"How can you say that bobby? You know how dangerous it is out there, for her especially!" Ellen shouted

"She's got Castiel on her shoulder-"

"That's a bunch of crap! You know as well as I do heaven thinks she is an abomination you heard them, they see her on the same level as Sam for Christ sake!" she took a deep breath and finished venomously. "They treat her as some stain on their lilly white asses"


	2. Chapter 2 Still in Love with you

(An this chapter is mostly on Gabriel and Ellen and how they met. And just for the record Dean is 27 Risa is 26 Sam 25 and Madison 24 and Ellen is 32 and Bobby is 40 and Jo is 21 and Castiel and Gabriel don't age)

Chapter 2 Still in Love with you

Gabriel sighed as he sat down glancing at all of them, his gaze settling on Ellen you haven't aged a bit Ellen, since I last saw you it was 1996. Ellen glared at the love of her life and said with a snap in her voice you never came back, do you know how I felt I felt like a fucking slut. I wanted to be there for you throughout your pregnancy but I had keep it away from Zachariah because if he found out you would be dead along with Jo Gabriel said with anger in his voice. Dean observed all of this and said we are going to leave you guys to, you need to sort this out for yourselves and they all left her and Gabriel to it.

How is Jo? Gabriel asked pain in his voice from missing out from her years of childhood and teenage years, fine Ellen replied but she's pissed off as hell at me for keeping this from her she said sadly, glancing at him, he looked exactly the same with his leather jacket and black jeans and shoes. His eyes were still the same soulful dark brown, the same colour as his hair. Jo had inherited Gabriel's smart ass attitude.

Flashback

Ellen was out with her friends having a night out and there was a rave , you coming Ellen? her best friend Cindy asked. Hell yes Ellen replied she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a black lace top, they were going to the backstage area when a tanned arm grabbed her.

Hey Sexy Kitten a soft voice purred in her ear and she sprung round to see a handsome guy looking at her with brown eyes and a heart shaped face with sexily messed up brown hair, wanna dance with me, and Ellen danced with him to the song Pumping Up The party and spun her around and stopped when the song finished. I don't know your name? She asked Gabriel he replied with a heartbreaking grin yours he asked Ellen Harvelle wanna go back to my apartment, she asked hell yes Gabriel replied, there was something about Ellen that made him think this wasn't a one night stand Just so you know Gabriel said I'm an Archangel Ellen, just as long as your using protection she said.

Warning Sex Scene

She was everything that mattered. She was the beautiful, wonderful, perfect thing that made this broken world make sense. She was his.

"It's all right." He spoke the magic words. "I love you. I'm not leaving." None of us are he assured her.

Ellen nodded through the t that continued to fall. "I love you." She responded through sobs and he stroked her wet hair, holding her head to his shoulder.

Bending his head he kissed her forehead next, and then her nose. When she raised her face to him he used his palms to wipe her tears, before brushing his lips over hers. She continued to sob and her tears continued to run but she kissed him back. Their lips crashed each kiss harder and deeper than the last. Through gasps and moans, she bit and chewed at the angel's lips as if she were starving for him. And she was. He moaned blissfully into her mouth feeing his cock stir in his jeans. He moved his mouth to her neck, watching her head fall back, surrendering the sweet flesh there to his mouth. He licked at the throbbing pulse before sinking his teeth into the spot. She moaned now, her sobs subsiding, her sadness replaced by ecstasy feeling his mouth on her body once again.

"I'm sorry" He whispered kissing a wet path to her jaw line. "You have always been my sanctuary and I should have seen that you needed the same. I love you. I promise to ease your pain as you do mine. I promise. Always. Ellen. Always." Teeth scraped and tongues thrashed with the next round of kisses and both of them moaned and whimpered for the warmth of the other. Gabriel stood, pulling Ellen. with him but she only rose to her knees and looked up at him standing over her.

He held his hand out to her. "Come on." He said his voice hoarse with desire. "Let me make take this away. Let me take you away from the sorrow as you do for me." She nodded up to him, reaching up, her palm pressed over the bulge in his jeans causing him to shudder. Her fingers undoing the snap of his jeans. They fell and pooled around his feet along with his boxers, and he felt her hand grip him tightly. He closed his eyes a moment feeling her kiss his thighs. "Ellen." he whispered as her tongue found his swollen shaft and licked him base to tip. He groaned and reached out for the wall next to him to steady himself from the pleasure that rocketed through him. This wasn't the first time she had used her mouth on him, but some how he knew this would be the best.

He felt the tip of his cock enter her mouth and then it was as if she swallowed him whole. Encompassed in sweet, warm, pleasure he hissed feeling his cock brush the back of her throat. "Ooooh" he groaned out and looked down to see her once again take him completely into her mouth. He let go the wall long enough to pull off his t-shirt and then he thrust into her mouth gently, again watching her take him deep.

He panted and grunted, one hand holding on to the wall the other tangled in her wet hair. His hips working in time with her mouth. Feeling her tongue bathe his throbbing shaft in the warmth of her mouth as she pressed him hard to the roof of it.

"So good." he grunted and she sucked harder. Making him groan louder.

He watched her, his eyes half lidded with passion and desire. He needed her, wanted her, and loved her. He knew he couldn't take much more, it was just too good. Too perfect.

He pulled back. She looked up at him disappointed. "I want you." he said. "Please Ellen. I need to be inside of you," He reached for her. Pulling her to her feet, he shoved the pyjama bottoms off her hips and he stepped out of his jeans, still pooled around his feet. His mouth clamped down on hers hard and his fingers dug into the flesh of her back. "I need you." he rasped and pushed her against the wall, pressing himself and his rock hard cock against her belly. His hands pushed the bra straps away revealing her round breasts and perfect nipples. He ducked his head capturing one in his mouth sucking and biting until she moaned with pleasure then did the same to the other.

"I want you." she groaned feeling him tug the tender flesh with his teeth her hands lost threading through his hair. Gabriel stood and lifted Ellen. Against the bedroom wall bracing her with his hips as his hands threaded into her hair bringing her head to his. "I need you." she whimpered into his mouth when he pressed his lips to her.

He braced an arm around her waist and moved the other hand between her legs. His fingers seeking her warm wet folds exploring. She groaned when his finger circled her clit. "That's it." he told her. "Relax. Nothing matters but the two of us. Nothing else." He whispered as he massaged her clit with his finger and rubbed the base of his cock against her folds.

He shifted his hips and his shaft was poised at her entrance. He held her to the wall with both hands on her hips. His lips against hers. Kissing, and whispering desires.

Ellen dug nails into his shoulders feeling him so hard and ready to enter her. "Yes." she murmured against his mouth. "Inside…need you inside" she groaned pressing her hips against him. He slid into her slowly but all the way to the hilt. Her head thrashed feeling him fill her.

He pumped slow measured thrusts feeding her his cock at a steady rate, watching her head thrash and feeling her hips respond to him. He kept his mouth pressed to hers supplying soft kisses and words of passion to push her further towards pleasure. "So good Ellen." he grunted pumping his shaft inside of her. "So warm, so wet." he groaned

Ellen's hips moved faster against his. "You feel so good. Too good." she told him. "I've missed you too much." he thrust harder. "Yes" she groaned. "Harder" and he did he pounded her harder.

Her nails dug into his shoulders until she drew blood, he hissed feeling the sting and snapped his hips forcing his cock hard and deep. "Yes. That's it." she said pressing her mouth hard against him. "Harder Gabriel." she told him.

He wanted to. He really wanted to, but he was afraid of hurting her. He snapped again a little harder than before and this time they both moaned with ecstasy. "That's it." she moaned "More…harder"

He moved a hand to her hair and stroked through it. "I love you" she whimpered as his lips over took hers. His cock pumping her furiously.

"More?" He questioned pulling from her lips.

"Yes." she said biting his lips. "Hard Gabriel, Please fuck me hard."

His mind wheeled, hearing her say the words. He had no idea how much pleasure a simple sentence could bring. He felt his cock twitch deep inside of her. "Yes, tell me Ellen... Tell me what you want." He breathed against her lips, snapping his hips harder.

She practically squealed with delight when he did hitting her limit with each thrust. She felt so good, stretching and tightening around him. "More I need more." she grunted as he pounded into her.

He thrust more forcefully. She took each thrust her body jerking with each one and still she begged for more.

"Is that it? Is that what you need?" he questioned his voice gruff as he snapped his hips into her repeatedly

"Yes. Baby that's it harder. You won't hurt me Gabriel. Let go fuck me like you want to."

He growled against her lips. Just the words drove him to the edge. They would be doing this more often. He fisted her hair and pulled back slightly and dove into her throat sucking and biting. He groaned and he growled tasting her sweet skin licking the beads of sweat that formed there. Her salt on his tongue pushing him closer.

Gabriel raised his head and bit her chin on his way back to her mouth. He thrust harder and he felt her tighten around him. "Yes that's the way." he hissed into her mouth. "Let go Ellen... Let me feel it."

He pounded her harder, listening to her moan her approval at his actions then she let go. His cock was flooded as her orgasm washed over him her mouth covered his sucking his lower lip into his mouth. He kept up his pace, and a moment later he filled her with his own thick and sticky ropes of release. He kissed her and sank slowly to the floor maintaining contact the whole way.

"I love you." she told him nudging his nose with hers, sitting on his lap her legs around the angel.

"I love you too." He said still trying to catch his breath and kissing her softly. "Are you okay." he asked quietly.

"Yeah." she nodded.

"I didn't want to hurt you…but… Ellen. you feel so good to me."

"You didn't hurt me. I needed to feel you. Really needed to feel you to my bones. You know?"

Gabriel chuckled. Strangely enough he did. He knew exactly what she meant. "Yes. I know."

Two days later Ellen was in her bathroom with a pregnancy test that said positive.

End of Flashback

Jo's coming back Gabriel said relief in his voice Castiel and her are driving back and you and me he added and the others are going to find out why this demon wants to raise an army.

AN I hope you enjoyed that next up is Delilah and Please review!

Love Jessie and Delilah


	3. Chapter 3 Still in Love with you part 2

**An I am so sorry about the wait my co-writer is no longer available and I need a co-writer if any of you would like to involved email me at **

Chapter 4 I love you

Jo walked hand in hand with Castiel as they entered Bobby's house and saw that Dean Risa Sam and Madison and Bobby were all relived to see that see that she was ok,.

JO a voice yelled and with a sigh and squeeze from Castiel Jo turned round to see her mother and a young man with honey brown hair and her brown eyes who looked no older than 33 staring at her with a pained expression.

Hello Jo Gabriel said shooting a grateful look at Castiel as he looked at his beautiful daughter with her pale skin large brown eyes and blonde hair that had shades of honey brown you look beautiful Jo smiled and surprising them both she hugged him Gabriel hugged her back tightly then Jo turned around to see her mother looking at her with a guilty look thank you Castiel Ellen told him gratefully, so you know who's after Jo who is it? Gabriel asked Castiel paused the demon Mastema; they all looked at him he's a very powerful demon obviously. Ellen upset him and now he has a grudge against hunters who have mated with angels, Castiel finished and none of them missed the looks that Dean and the others were giving him and Jo particularly Gabriel and Ellen.

Bobby coughed well here's the plan how about we and Castiel and Jo head out and try to stop him ok wait Ellen cried Jo's not coming.

Jo saw red, mom im 22, and im a damn half fucking angel of course im coming and you can't stop me and ran up to her room noting that her mother looked hurt, unaware that Castiel had followed her, Jo Castiel said softly and kissed her lips very softly and was delighted that she kissed him back are you sure Castiel asked gently Jo smiled at him lovingly yeah im sure and he tossed his leather jacket on the chair and pulled his t-shirt off showing golden tanned six pack he was all lean and muscular Jo noticed that his wings had come out and were a beautiful mix of silvery white and black and they wrapped around her lovingly and protectively .

He loved Jo so very much and knew that Jo loved him and he needed to tell her so. In the last 3 days he had killed 6 demons who were after Jo, yet he was afraid to tell this woman he loved her… he was in love with her. Time was running out and she needed to know. She needed to know it was real, he loved her and he would never harm her, he would kill anyone who tried and he would die protecting her. She needed to know… before it was over... Before it was too late.

Warning Sex scene

He began to pull at the button on her jeans but, stopped "Where did the others go" he asked, with a mischievous tone.

Jo giggled slightly against his lips. "to get supplies for tomorrow." she answered, adding "They wont be back until late".

The angel grinned, and then murmured, "Good." into her mouth as he kissed her and his hands continued to loosen the button.

The angel took his time undressing her, this time would be different he could sense it. His body was aching for her, he had been for days literally and now, now he just wanted to please her. Everything was wrong in the world; the last week was proof of that, yet somehow being with her, it didn't feel that way. He wanted her to fix it, to fix him.

He rose to his knees on the bed and lifted her t-shirt slowly taking the sight of her. His growing erection strained against his boxers and he watched as her hand moved to stroke him through the thin fabric. A low and soft moan of pleasure escaped him when she touched him, he wanted more but, he continued moving lower to pull her free of her jeans then he gently ran his fingers over the damp spot on her pale blue panties. The sensation caused another moan as he did this and the anticipation of being enveloped in the moist heat almost got the better of him.

He increased the pressure of his fingers and watched as she responded to him, biting her lower lip and moving her hips against his hand. He hooked the thin fabric at her hips in his fingers and pulled the panties away, then reached up for the straps of her bra. After pulling it free and tossing both the bra and panties aside he looked down on her.

He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her.

"Perfect" he murmured against her lips, swollen from his kiss. His mouth then travelled her body, kissing, licking and nipping here and there. He was aching from her scent, the softness of her skin and the whimpers and moans that fell from her lips. He would come across the odd scar now and then her hunts. He had seen them before and he never asked what caused them. It didn't matter to him because no one would ever leave a mark on her body again. Today, when he came across such a mark he would linger at the spot taking time to kiss and caress it lovingly. In his own mind replacing what ever harm was intended with his own love and admiration for this woman. He wanted to fix her too; he wanted to fix everything that had been so wrong in her world when she had found out what she was.

Working his way back to her mouth he balanced himself over her and kissed her deeply, as he embraced her, feeling her bare flesh press against his. He slipped his boxers off then gently rolled her to her stomach and began again. This time as his mouth came to her scarred side of her stomach he slowed down. This was by far where the most visible damage had been done. She tightened; aware he was looking at the scars. Hellhound Jo whispered He traced his fingers over the area as he spoke to "You're beautiful." he told her tenderly and he lowered his mouth to kiss each spot. "No one can take that from you Jo." he said, as he moved her hair way from the worst of it at the base of her neck. "So beautiful" he whispered and he felt her relax. Whether it were his words or the gentle kisses that caused the tension to leave her he didn't know but it meant a great deal to him that it did.

He pulled her by her hips so that his aching cock rested against her backside. He grunted at the sensation before sliding his hands under her and lifting her upright against him. She turned her head to meet his mouth and kissed him deeply as arms encircled her and his hands caressed the firm plump flesh of her breasts and she relaxed her hips down on his throbbing groin.

"I've missed you." she told him in a whimper as one of his hands made it's way between her legs.

"I wish I never had to leave you that day im sorry that you found out the truth on your own." he growled feeling the slick heat under his fingers.

His fingers slid deep inside her and she moaned loudly as she rode his hand her head tossed back against his shoulder. Castiel kissed her, revelling in the moans and whimpers, his plunging fingers provoked from Jo's throat. Moments later he felt her clamp down on his hand soaking it and his groin with her release amidst cries of his name and deep groans.

"That's my girl," he soothed into her ear. He found it sort of amusing, how much he'd changed. How different he was from two years ago, hell, just a few weeks ago, as he held her in his arms, he pondered it. Not long ago he couldn't comprehend such desire and now… the last few years when they had stopped the apocalypse , he didn't know how to go on with his life now as an archangel .. but then he fell …

At the moment this desire threatened to burn a hole straight through him.

"I love you." he breathed into her ear and she smiled and said I love you to Jo said kissing him.

He gently bent her forward and leant back then pressed his raging erection against her entrance.

He hissed as he slid into her and she moaned loudly. Within moment he was pumping himself deep inside, feeling her grip him in moist heat. Grunts and groans escaping his lips as she met each thrust her hips welcoming him deeper and harder each time.

This is what he needed, this is what he wanted and he never wanted it to end. He couldn't lose her, he couldn't lose the world she belonged to, he had faith in everything else, but he believed in her, he believed everything was perfect when he was with her, he had little reason to believe anything else. She gave him love and he gave her love .

He closed his eyes and let the sensation take him over; he plunged deep into her, his thrust becoming more powerful. Letting his passion force out the images of the last week, of the last two years. Jo's loud moans and soft murmurings brought him back to the present and he raked his fingers over the flesh of her back before he leant forward. Pressing himself almost flush to her back, he ground deeply into her. Reaching around to her throat, he turned her head to his mouth. He licked at her lips though the ragged puffs of air that broke free of his parted lips, he kissed. She responded to him with a deep hard kiss, biting hard against his lower lip as she broke away.

He buried his face into her shoulder gasping and grunting as his pleasure rose yet another level, she clamped down hard around him and her head tossed as her orgasm shook both of them. He didn't fight his release, his body jerked and spaemed forcefully as he filled her until he was spent inside her.

He collapsed with her, breathless, and then wrapping himself snugly around her, he rolled to his side taking her with him Jo's long hair forming a golden halo on his chest while Castiel had his arms wrapped around her . The nightmare that had made up the previous week was finally gone. Whatever they had been through and whatever Ellen had done to piss off Mastema Castiel and Jo would face it together.

Warning next chapter major character killing


	4. Chapter 4 I love you

**An I am so sorry about the wait my co-writer is no longer available and I need a co-writer if any of you would like to involved email me at **

Chapter 4 I love you

Jo walked hand in hand with Castiel as they entered Bobby's house and saw that Dean Risa Sam and Madison and Bobby were all relived to see that see that she was ok, JO a voice yelled and with a sigh and squeeze from Castiel Jo turned round to see her mother and a young man with honey brown hair and her brown eyes who looked no older than 33 staring at her with a pained expression.

Hello Jo Gabriel said shooting a grateful look at Castiel as he looked at his beautiful daughter with her pale skin large brown eyes and blonde hair that had shades of honey brown you look beautiful Jo smiled and surprising them both she hugged him Gabriel hugged her back tightly then Jo turned around to see her mother looking at her with a guilty look thank you Castiel Ellen told him gratefully, so you know who's after Jo who is it? Gabriel asked Castiel paused the demon Mastema; they all looked at him he's a very powerful demon obviously. Ellen upset him and now he has a grudge against hunters who have mated with angels, Castiel finished and none of them missed the looks that Dean and the others were giving him and Jo particularly Gabriel and Ellen.

Bobby coughed well here's the plan how about we and Castiel and Jo head out and try to stop him ok wait Ellen cried Jo's not coming.

Jo saw red, mom im 22, and im a damn half fucking angel of course im coming and you can't stop me and ran up to her room noting that her mother looked hurt, unaware that Castiel had followed her, Jo Castiel said softly and kissed her lips very softly and was delighted that she kissed him back are you sure Castiel asked gently Jo smiled at him lovingly yeah im sure and he tossed his leather jacket on the chair and pulled his t-shirt off showing golden tanned six pack he was all lean and muscular Jo noticed that his wings had come out and were a beautiful mix of silvery white and black and they wrapped around her lovingly and protectively .

He loved Jo so very much and knew that Jo loved him and he needed to tell her so. In the last 3 days he had killed 6 demons who were after Jo, yet he was afraid to tell this woman he loved her… he was in love with her. Time was running out and she needed to know. She needed to know it was real, he loved her and he would never harm her, he would kill anyone who tried and he would die protecting her. She needed to know… before it was over... Before it was too late.

Warning Sex scene

He began to pull at the button on her jeans but, stopped "Where did the others go" he asked, with a mischievous tone.

Jo giggled slightly against his lips. "to get supplies for tomorrow." she answered, adding "They wont be back until late".

The angel grinned, and then murmured, "Good." into her mouth as he kissed her and his hands continued to loosen the button.

The angel took his time undressing her, this time would be different he could sense it. His body was aching for her, he had been for days literally and now, now he just wanted to please her. Everything was wrong in the world; the last week was proof of that, yet somehow being with her, it didn't feel that way. He wanted her to fix it, to fix him.

He rose to his knees on the bed and lifted her t-shirt slowly taking the sight of her. His growing erection strained against his boxers and he watched as her hand moved to stroke him through the thin fabric. A low and soft moan of pleasure escaped him when she touched him, he wanted more but, he continued moving lower to pull her free of her jeans then he gently ran his fingers over the damp spot on her pale blue panties. The sensation caused another moan as he did this and the anticipation of being enveloped in the moist heat almost got the better of him.

He increased the pressure of his fingers and watched as she responded to him, biting her lower lip and moving her hips against his hand. He hooked the thin fabric at her hips in his fingers and pulled the panties away, then reached up for the straps of her bra. After pulling it free and tossing both the bra and panties aside he looked down on her.

He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her.

"Perfect" he murmured against her lips, swollen from his kiss. His mouth then travelled her body, kissing, licking and nipping here and there. He was aching from her scent, the softness of her skin and the whimpers and moans that fell from her lips. He would come across the odd scar now and then her hunts. He had seen them before and he never asked what caused them. It didn't matter to him because no one would ever leave a mark on her body again. Today, when he came across such a mark he would linger at the spot taking time to kiss and caress it lovingly. In his own mind replacing what ever harm was intended with his own love and admiration for this woman. He wanted to fix her too; he wanted to fix everything that had been so wrong in her world when she had found out what she was.

Working his way back to her mouth he balanced himself over her and kissed her deeply, as he embraced her, feeling her bare flesh press against his. He slipped his boxers off then gently rolled her to her stomach and began again. This time as his mouth came to her scarred side of her stomach he slowed down. This was by far where the most visible damage had been done. She tightened; aware he was looking at the scars. Hellhound Jo whispered He traced his fingers over the area as he spoke to "You're beautiful." he told her tenderly and he lowered his mouth to kiss each spot. "No one can take that from you Jo." he said, as he moved her hair way from the worst of it at the base of her neck. "So beautiful" he whispered and he felt her relax. Whether it were his words or the gentle kisses that caused the tension to leave her he didn't know but it meant a great deal to him that it did.

He pulled her by her hips so that his aching cock rested against her backside. He grunted at the sensation before sliding his hands under her and lifting her upright against him. She turned her head to meet his mouth and kissed him deeply as arms encircled her and his hands caressed the firm plump flesh of her breasts and she relaxed her hips down on his throbbing groin.

"I've missed you." she told him in a whimper as one of his hands made it's way between her legs.

"I wish I never had to leave you that day im sorry that you found out the truth on your own." he growled feeling the slick heat under his fingers.

His fingers slid deep inside her and she moaned loudly as she rode his hand her head tossed back against his shoulder. Castiel kissed her, revelling in the moans and whimpers, his plunging fingers provoked from Jo's throat. Moments later he felt her clamp down on his hand soaking it and his groin with her release amidst cries of his name and deep groans.

"That's my girl," he soothed into her ear. He found it sort of amusing, how much he'd changed. How different he was from two years ago, hell, just a few weeks ago, as he held her in his arms, he pondered it. Not long ago he couldn't comprehend such desire and now… the last few years when they had stopped the apocalypse , he didn't know how to go on with his life now as an archangel .. but then he fell …

At the moment this desire threatened to burn a hole straight through him.

"I love you." he breathed into her ear and she smiled and said I love you to Jo said kissing him.

He gently bent her forward and leant back then pressed his raging erection against her entrance.

He hissed as he slid into her and she moaned loudly. Within moment he was pumping himself deep inside, feeling her grip him in moist heat. Grunts and groans escaping his lips as she met each thrust her hips welcoming him deeper and harder each time.

This is what he needed, this is what he wanted and he never wanted it to end. He couldn't lose her, he couldn't lose the world she belonged to, he had faith in everything else, but he believed in her, he believed everything was perfect when he was with her, he had little reason to believe anything else. She gave him love and he gave her love .

He closed his eyes and let the sensation take him over; he plunged deep into her, his thrust becoming more powerful. Letting his passion force out the images of the last week, of the last two years. Jo's loud moans and soft murmurings brought him back to the present and he raked his fingers over the flesh of her back before he leant forward. Pressing himself almost flush to her back, he ground deeply into her. Reaching around to her throat, he turned her head to his mouth. He licked at her lips though the ragged puffs of air that broke free of his parted lips, he kissed. She responded to him with a deep hard kiss, biting hard against his lower lip as she broke away.

He buried his face into her shoulder gasping and grunting as his pleasure rose yet another level, she clamped down hard around him and her head tossed as her orgasm shook both of them. He didn't fight his release, his body jerked and spaemed forcefully as he filled her until he was spent inside her.

He collapsed with her, breathless, and then wrapping himself snugly around her, he rolled to his side taking her with him Jo's long hair forming a golden halo on his chest while Castiel had his arms wrapped around her . The nightmare that had made up the previous week was finally gone. Whatever they had been through and whatever Ellen had done to piss off Mastema Castiel and Jo would face it together.

Warning next chapter major character killing


	5. Chapter 5  and Abandon  All Hope

Chapter 5 Forgive me and Abandon All Hope

The next morning before they hunted the demon Mastema Bobby took a picture. The image clicked: Castiel on the far left, his arms wrapped Lovingly around Jo; Sam next to them, one arm slung over Madison waist Madison holding Sam's hand; Ellen in the middle, looking stoic with Gabriel his arms wrapped around her tenderly; Dean tilting his head near Risa' their arms wrapped round each other smiling ; Bobby standing next to Gabriel who had his arm wrapped around Ellen. The picture was black and white. Jo scrawled on the back of it, in black magic marker: _Last Night On Earth_.

They all drove in the Impala guns drawn cautiously as they got out of the car , Booby was at the house doing research then it went all to hell.

They were intercepted by Mastema, with whom she only had a brief, yet highly unpleasant, meeting while she was possessing Sam. She had a message and she wasn't alone.

Hellhounds. Ellen could hear them snarling. They were surrounded. And, of course, true to badass angel nature to never back down from a fight, Gabriel wasn't going to do anything the easy way and fired a quick shot at nothing that miraculously struck one of the hounds, dark blood spurting. Wounded the creature but didn't kill it and it gave chase. Ellen glanced over her shoulder as they were running; watched Gabriel all but tackled from behind, flying to the asphalt as the hound took him down. Gabriel was yelling at her to stay back, but how was she supposed to leave him the hell behind? she fired her shotgun once, twice, three times, four. Then she sensed it behind her, split seconds before Gabriel was screaming, "_No Ellen!"_

Then claws and a searing, ripping pain as the hound tore open her stomach. And everything happened so fast after than. Gabriel was suddenly there and Ellen was in his arms and he was carrying her away and into a hardware store. Even above the noise of the hounds barking outside and Gabriel s heavy footsteps, Ellen could hear the spattering of her blood on the tile – not just dripping, but nearly like its pouring like rain.

Carefully, Gabriel set her on the floor, propped up against the counter that holds the register, then he was gone, replaced by Castiel Jo and then Gabriel was back . Ellen could feel blood sliding down her chin, collecting in a thin rivulet before it started down her neck. Through the haze of pain Ellen was aware of Dean and Sam working to lay salt lines at the windows and doors, along with Castiel and Jo Risa and Madison then they gathered around her. Judging by the looks on their faces, it wasn't good. Gabriel; pulled her hands away from her wound gently and Ellen could feel the heat of her blood spilling over her fingers. It _hurts._ And she was so _tired._

Gabriel got Ellen bandaged with Sam and Madison's help while Dean set up a CB to talk to Bobby along with . The minutes blurred as she focused on breathing shallow, Dean and Sam's discussion of how best to get her out prompting her to intervene the angels couldn't heal her because they were cursed demon wounds.

The buckets are set and Jo is sitting with her they had forgiven each other and Ellen had told Castiel to take care of her , holding her hand, while Dean lays the wire. Sam stands as Gabriel nears and crouches beside her. "This is it. I'll see you on the other side? Probably sooner than later."

Ellen pulled her shotgun out from beneath her thigh and held it out to him. "Make it later."

He presses the modified-doorbell detonator into her hand and holds it between both of his. The brave facade disappears and he's looking at me like he's never looked at me before, offers her a fleeting, wavering smile before he surges in like the tide, pressing a kiss to her lips, his gentle hands threaded in m hair, fingers brushing lightly at the nape of my neck and he just holds me there. He ebbs and surges forward again, cresting and softly falling on my mouth, more tender than I ever could have imagined.

Our first kiss is our last goodbye. And trust her when Ellen says that goodbyes don't get more final than this. Ellen's never felt so much as she'd have in these bittersweet minutes - and such conflicting emotions, too. The pain and peace of dying, utter sadness and joy in this brief moment with Gabriel. Fear and hope - so much hope that my death will have had a _purpose_, that it will have meant something. But I'm a realist as much as she's a hunter. There is but a small victory in her death - saving Gabriel was all that mattered. No one - except her daughter, Dean, Sam, and Bobby Risa and Madison and the love of her life Gabriel- will remember or know the sacrifice Ellen made. No matter how unintentional it was.

Jo abruptly stands, tears in her eyes, as she kisses Ellen on the cheek while Castiel smiles at her bravely god bless him and Gabriel is beside her once again. They've been hunting together for a few years now and Ellen know what he's going to say before she even opens her mouth, and something catches in her chest. "Gabriel Sweetie. No."

But there's no arguing with Gabriel.. "Somebody's gotta let 'em in," he says. "And like you said, you're not moving'. You got me, Ellen." he'd risk anything for her and he's willing to prove it no matter how much she don't need him to. But he's right. I can't do it by myself. "You're right," he continues. "This is important. But I will not leave you alone to face them son of a bitches."

It's obvious that the others wants to argue the point but they all shut up when they saw the look on his face now.

"Get goin'. Now, boys."

But Dean sees things the same was as his brother and questions him. Castiel and Jo were stubborn and his mind's decided telerport her out Gabriel i love you Jo Castiel you better take care of our daughter he said softly kissing and hugging his daughter good bye and then turned to Dean .

"I said go. And guys?" he stops him as they head for the back. Ellen can't look at him. Won't. "Kick it in the ass. . ." Even if her tone is slightly joking, she's not kidding. For all that's being sacrificed, for what's on the line – but Gabriel seems to need to make _certain_ he doesn't forget that it's there.

With a tearfull goodbye, they're gone and barely a minute's even passed before the hounds are at the door, making the blinds rattle against the glass. Gabriel leaves her side to go to the door. He unwraps the heavy chain from the handles and tosses it aside before breaking the salt line with a couple sweeps of her boot. He slowly walks back towards where Ellen's slouched, turning on the propane tanks as she nears the counter. He sits beside her and wraps an arm around her shoulders. If it wasn't for the numbing cold Ellen felt, this would be nice. If they weren't about to set off a bomb, killing themselves in the process...

Gabriel curls a strong hand around Ellen's limp one, loosely clutching the detonator along with her hand. Ellen wanted to so badly to be the one to press that button – an eye for an eye, ya'all know? - But she can't do it no matter how much she wants to.

"I will always love you, Ellen," Ellen faintly heard Gabriel say and tried to tell him how much she loved him, too, but Ellen was already slipping into a comfortable nothingness but Gabriel knew that Ellen had always loved him.

Ellen had heard that people who have had near-death experiences say they saw their whole life flash before their eyes as they were about to die, and thank God dying isn't quite as clichéd as some make it out to be. Her life didn't _flash before her eyes_ - or, maybe it did. All she could see as the light fades away into a welcoming darkness that takes hold of her is Gabriel's face, along with Jo's permanently burned in her mind, that look in his eyes that said he was already grieving her, that said he _loved_ her, even if he never saw her for the last 30 years the words to say it.

From the moment he saw Ellen being mauled by the hellhound, Gabriel knew that Ellen would never make it Gabriel would try to pretend everything was going to be alright, but it wouldn't, actually they would have to stay at the hardware store until it was too late. Ellen would probably bleed to death and Gabriel would be alone without her Gabriel would have to witness it. He would have to see the girl he loved dying in front of him in agony.

Life was cruel and unfair Gabriel thought angrily why Ellen Gabriel he asked as he sat down next to her and put his arms around her lovingly and he kissed her cheeks her face and her lips Gabriel knew he was going to die with the love of his life because it was the right thing to do, and because he wouldn't be able to live without her she was his life and soul without her he was empty. Because there was no way he was letting Jo die alone he was staying with her. Gabriel stroked Jo's hair as his lips brushed softly against Ellen's sweaty temple and said to Dean and Sam the others were outside while Jo had been teleported to Bobby's with Castiel im not leaving you Ellen, Gabe Sam begun walking towards him I said go Gabriel said holding Ellen to him and said to Dean kick him in the ass and send him to hell and they nodded and hurried out.

Gabriel walked towards the gas pipes and turned them letting gas out and walked back towards Ellen and sat down again as he pulled her gently towards him so that she lay on his chest.

I love you Ellen, Gabriel said kissing her,

I love you Gabriel, Ellen said kissing him back as her life showed before her smiling when she saw Gabriel in the bed when they had made love and the times he had told her how much he loved her and how he smiled when he held Jo as a baby with Ellen laughing. Ellen waited near the gate to heaven for Gabriel the man and angel she loved and closed her eyes

Ellen ?" No answer

Gabriel began to tremble as Ellen lay heavy beside him. Memories played in his mind, a life in fast forward. The day when he met Jo with his open, wondering eyes looking up at her the first time and how she made him. Ellen, in his arms when they had made love. Her gentleness Ellen died without complaint he thought smiling. Gabriel let his grief wash over him as he kissed Ellen's brown hair.

"I will always love you Ellen ."

Gabriel gathered all the strength he had left when a hellhound huffed on his cheek.

"You can all go straight back to hell you ugly sons of a bitches!"

He closed his eyes when Ellen's finger gave under his own and her breathing stopped and pulled her closer to him and pressed the button


	6. Chapter 6 A Fighting Chance

Chapter 6 A Fighting Chance

A shot rang out in the cold air and the demon fell to the ground. Dean and Sam shared a look both silently asking if it was over. Was Jo safe now? But then cackling laughter brought their attention back to the demon on their hands. Mastema pushed herself off the ground laughing wildly her eyes flashing black and then back to normal as she looked over the hunters and their angel.

"You stupid fool!" She snapped as she stood "You think it'll be that easy to be rid of me? I am both angel and demon that gun doesn't work on me!" Again that crazy cackling laughter rang out making their hair stands on the back of their neck. "Stupid fools. Stupid young woman you think your angel lover won't abandon you? You think that he won't leave you for our father or for someone else? Abomination!" Mastema hissed out the last part.

Jo's mind raced wildly she wouldn't think about what the demon/fallen angel said she knew Castiel loved her and that wouldn't change he wouldn't leave her. Beside demons and angels lied. But what were worrying her was the hellhounds that were slowly moving their way over to the group. They formed a circle their backs to one another and it made Jo want to smile.

They had each other's back through thick and through thin. They would all die to save each other. But her mind wonder furtively trying to think of another way another plan besides fighting and being ripped to shreds. It just wasn't her idea of a good time. Her idea of a good time was sharing the rest of her life with Castiel. Sharing a beer with Risa and Madison. Telling jokes with Sam and playing poker with Dean and Bobby and taking them for all there worth.

She wasn't ready to leave them and she wasn't ready for them to leave her. Not yet, not when they had so much living to do.

She looked up at the angel that she loved his bright blue eyes looking onto hers with such love and devotion, she knew without a shadow of doubt that hers reflected the same. She loved him, he meant so much to her and she wouldn't loose him even if she had to do battle with heaven and hell. As the first hellhound leaped and Madison attacked it with the angel blade that Castiel had given her, when she heard the shriek and the dark gush of blood the beast let out a plan formulated in her brain.

Bill Harvelle had once accused her of being way to smart for her own good. That sometimes her brain could figure out something with wicked speed. And he wasn't lying because she knew what to do. "Sam!" She shouted over the din. "What?" He tossed back not looking at her as he fought off a hellhound that went for his wife throat.

"Toss me your knife, the special knife."

"Uh, yeah, okay." He took a moment to get it out of the holster on his thigh Risa covering for him, Dean covering her. "What's the plan?"

"We're," She said jerking her thumb between her and Castiel, "are going to take this bitch out."

She doesn't know what Sam saw in her eyes but she could feel the stark determination run through her. Enough was enough no more running it was time to end this. She didn't just loose her mother and her father so she could loose. It was going to end here and now. Sam nodded a brief smile gracing his lips making his dimples pop.

"Good luck Jo, Cas your gonna need it." He hugged her in a tight fierce hug and then did the same for Cas before going back into the fray. Castiel grazed his hand across her cheek his touch conveying everything he couldn't say, "What do you need to do Jo?" he murmured softly. "Teleport me over there,"

She started but he cut her off with a furious shake of his head, "No I wont let you do this alone!"

She smiled and took his hand in hers, "I wont be doing this by myself I'll have you, I know you'll always be there to protect me. Just like I'll always protect you," she stopped a rueful smile breaking free, "even if you don't always need it." Castiel trusted her so he stopped interrupting they didn't have much time and listened to what she had planed. The love of his life had a wickedly fast brain. "Tell me then love what you have planned." She beamed at him her heart in her eyes and in her smile.

"You'll teleport me in front of her and I'll keep her busy. Then when I give you the signal you'll come up behind her,"

"And at the same time you shove the demon killing blade in her I'll do the same with mine." He said catching onto her plan. It was good one and just might work. "Be safe Jo and know I'll be here." He brought his lips down to hers and kissed her with all the love and passion he had in him and revelled when she kissed him back with all that was her. He pulled away and pressed the tips of his fingers to her forehead. Now all he could do was fight and watch for that sign.

It took Jo a second to get her bearings when she did she looked into a pair of cold soulless black eyes. "Abomination!" Mastema hissed. Jo laughed and it sounded a little crazy to her. "Me? You call me an abomination I may be a half angel but you? What are you anyhow? Fallen angel turned demon?" Jo cocked her head to one side some of her blond hair falling free of it ponytail creating a little curtain; she stood there eyeing the thing that stood before her. "You killed my mother and my father for that I think I'm going to have to kill you."

"You've already tried that young one. That magic gun of the Winchesters didn't work what makes you think that knife will work any better?" The thing before her murmured eyeing the demon-killing blade in Jo's hands with a sneer on her face. Jo gave a shrug of her dainty shoulders going for a cavalier attitude and held the blade up. She waved it around in an almost mocking way, taunting Mastema.

She concentrated as hard as she could telling Castiel that it was time as she stalked closer to the demon, "Let's just say it's because I have an angel on my shoulder guiding my hand!" She snarled running over to the demon and shoving the blade in her stomach just as Castiel rammed his in Mastema's back. Both blades protruding through the body. White electric fire merged with blue as it mingled shooting through the body. Mastema's mouth opened wider than was humanly possible. Jo dropped to the ground and covered her face as Castiel contorted his body around hers protecting her from the destructive white light.

When it was over Castiel sat up and gathered Jo to him holding her so tight that she had to beat on his back a little and cough, "Cas, cant, cant breath." he pulled back so he could look her over and she smiled a gentle smile at him. She knew he would be there known he would have her back. She ran her fingers over his cheek loving the stubble that grazed her fingertips. "I love you Castiel, my angel on my shoulder." the grin that broke free on his face took her breath away. "And I you, my angel on my shoulder."

A cough sounded to their left and she looked up at Dean with a sheepish smile, he just raised an eyebrow at her. Risa slapped his arm as she brushed past him towards her and Castiel. She looked up at Sam who was supporting a wounded Madison. "Is she okay?" she asked worry evident in her tone. "I'll be fine sweetie, it's not that bad" She says that but Jo's thoughts went to her mother they couldn't heal her mother. "She tells the truth love, your mother's injuries were much worse than Madison's. Ellen was unable to heal on her own and we could do nothing but Madison will heal just fine on her own."

"Cas is right hon., don't worry about our Madison, she's a tuff cookie." Risa murmured with a warm smile.

She wanted to believe them, wanted to believe Castiel she really did and it's not like she didn't trust him it just oh hell she didn't know she was just worried about her friend that all that had been done to they would still lose someone else they loved. But Madison was a fighter and despite Jo's worry she would be fine. The ride back to Bobby's was long and quiet all of them thinking over the nights events. All of the grieving for the fallen. Sam quietly cleaned Madison's wound and bandaged it while Dean drove. It would take a while but they would all eventually heal.

Gabriel was teleported in front of Bobby's home and for a moment he was relieved to be alive. But when he looked to his side expecting to see Ellen, the love of his life, the mother of his child looking back at him he saw nothing. He spun around frantically searching had she been teleported somewhere else? When he searched around the house twice and all over the junkyard reaching with his mind desperately searching for her but not finding her anywhere he fell to his knees. The gravel cut into his knees painfully but he didn't care how could Ellen be gone and he was still here.

"No!" He shouted his eyes cast up to the dark starry night, "no, no, I cant, I need her I love her, please don't take her from me!" he could feel the cold air brushing his face with a gentle touch, almost as if her love came on the winds he could feel her almost touch her but he knew couldn't. Why was he saved why bring him back and take her? They should have taken him.

He laid on the ground his face in the dirt making mud on his wet cheeks but he didn't care he didn't care about anything anymore. He has no idea how long he was out there but at some point it was Bobby that dragged his sorry but back into the house and dumped him on the couch. He was still expecting to see Ellen come sauntering in through that door at any moment.

And when he looked at Bobby he saw empathy shining in his depths. And he thinks if anyone could understand the sheer enormity of his pain its Bobby. They may have lost the love of their lives in different way at different times and by different means but Bobby got it. He nodded to the other man the great hunter that people will whisper about in the years to come saying thank you in the only way Gabriel knew how to. Silently

.

Bobby returned the nod and walked off into the kitchen leaving him alone with his thoughts and his memories. Gabriel needed to see her and the only way he knew how was by snapping his fingers he turned on the TV. On the TV before him where it all played out like a movie were his memories.

_Ellen smiled down at her daughter as she played at her mother's feet it was a bright smile even if it was a bit sad. They had just lost Bill. He had been a good man raised Jo as if she was his gave her his last name. She would miss him terribly. But they would move on because they had no other choice, she just wished that he could be here that she could see him just one more time_.

_She sighed and set about cleaning up Jo's room and readying her for bed. Once her little blonde princess was tucked up tight her little black stuffed dog in her arms Ellen kissed her daughter goodnight and walked out the door. She stumbled sleepily down the stairs and towards Bill, well now her office. She had so much work to do had to order supplies the last hunter that came through here all beat to hell had gone through her last bit of reserves. That and the whiskey she needed more but she would have to wait and call her supplier tomorrow it was late and they wouldn't be ope_n.

_But the other stuff now she could call her guy for that. Ellen could swear the old man never slept. She picked up her phone and dialled his number. She swore that man never slept. Once she was done she started to work on the bills when she heard her precious girl talking and giggling. She shot up out of her chair fear making her heart beat faster as she ran up the rickety steps and towards her daughter's room. She burst through the door expecting some sort of supernatural creature with her daughter. Oh there was a supernatural being all right just not one that she expected_.

Gabriel snapped his fingers pausing his own personal lifetime movie when he heard the front door to Bobby's house open. He stood up to greet them as Dean stumbled in Risa on his arm followed by Sam and Madison who was limping from a wound on her leg. And lastly Castiel his arm wrapped around his child his only daughter. They hadn't seen him yet and he didn't know what they were going to think when they did see him.

He slipped his hands in his pocket feeling slightly nervous. He didn't care so much what the others thought even if he did love them like family. It was Jo's reaction he was worried about. He couldn't keep the small smile off his when they saw him and they each shoved their perspective women behind them. He rolled his eyes at the movement and murmured, "It's just me fella's no need to get all chivalrous." Jo shoved her way past the wall of men and angel and moved towards him once she was close enough she whispered, "Dad," and tossed her arms around his neck.

He held her close rubbing circles on her back. "How, how is this possible?" She pulled away looking around the room and he knew who she was looking for, "Is mom, did she," he hated to do this to cut her off and break the news when he still had trouble believing it himself. "No," he whispered, "no they uh, it's just me." He looked up in time to see them move away to let father and daughter grieve together.

Sam sighed as he helped Madison into her chair and was more than relieved when Bobby came over suggesting a few things and trying something Sam himself had not thought of. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw his brother cupping Risa's jaw his brother looked both happy and sad. He knew how he felt… It had been a long sad night and he for one was glad it was over.

It would take a long time to heal after loosing Ellen you don't just loose someone like her and poof your over it. His gaze touched his wife's and brown met hazel and he wiped at the tears that were pooled in them when they spilled out. Ellen would be sorely missed maybe they should have a memorial service or something. It would not only be good for them but for Jo and Gabriel.

Jo curled up against her father's side and watched his memories play out on Bobby's old TV.

_Ellen walked in and saw her daughter on her birth father's lap giggling and looking up at him with adoration in her big brown eyes. "Gabriel," She murmured she couldn't believe he was here after all these years. "Hello Ellen," he said getting up and Jo wrapped her little legs around his waist looking like she would kill anybody that tried to take her from him. "What are you doing here," She whispered unable to look away from those bright brown depths._

"_I, uh, I sensed you need, your sorrow, I had to come Ellen." He said she nodded they had always been so close he had always been able to tell when she was in trouble like she had always been able to do the same for him. She watched as he murmured something to their daughter and laid her back on her bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead and gave her back her stuffed dog._

_Ellen watched as Jo fell almost instantly asleep a contented look on her sweet face. Gabriel snapped his fingers and two chairs appeared she would never get used to that she thought. He held his hand out towards her and she took it feeling calm and not so out of it now that he was here. Bill's death had spun them all for a loop and it was still hard getting used to him not yelling (playfully) at some bar patron or stitching someone up. She missed him walking through that door and knowing that he was alright._

_She didn't love him but she cared so much about him. But with Gabriel here she knew that he would take care of her and for just on night they could talk about Jo and her life and what could be if they just tried. But she knew that when that sun rose he was going to leave her. But for now she could pretend. They lapsed into quiet conversation she told him about her pregnancy how even though he couldn't be there she wasn't alone. This seemed to upset him and make him happy at the same time_.

_She told him about Jo's first birthday and her second. Told him about Christmas and thanksgiving. And she watched it all as he sat there wide eyed and absorbed everything._

Jo watched her fathers memories play out on the TV it was all so surreal she doesn't even remember any of it and her mom never told her about the late night visit. But she couldn't be mad at her mother not any more not with all that she knows. She sighs as her father runs his hand through her hair. After Bill (who she thought was her dad) had died she never thought that she would feel this way again. But now she has a father, friends that care for her and an angel that loves her like she has never been loved before. But she will always miss her mother nothing could ever take that sting away.

"Hello brother and little niece." Her eyes popped open and she saw a man that she had never met before but knew it was her (should she call him uncle she had no idea how this whole angel family thing was going to work) whatever he is standing there looking at them with sad eyes. "Castiel called me said that Sam Winchester had an idea for Ellen. A worthy idea for a worthy woman."

Please review

love Leea and Jessie


	7. Chapter 7 The Memorial

Chapter 7 The Memorial

Gabriel stared at his older brother in pain grief and heartbreak going thorough his body I lost her he whispered I lost the love of my life because of those fucking demons and angels I will fucking kill them son's of a bitches he roared pain showing in his brown eyes. Michael winced and stared sorrowfully at his younger brother, and then looked at his niece im Michael Gabriel's older brother nice to meet you Jo said softly and then a flutter of wings told them that Castiel was back.

Jo swallowed as the others came to pay their respects as Michael stood in front of them Castiel put his arms around Jo as Michael clicked his fingers and they were all sitting on chairs Dean sat next to Risa and Sam and Madison sat next to her along with Bobby Gabriel was sitting next to her and Castiel tears sliding down his face as Michael began to speak.

Ellen Marie Harvelle was a kind loving loyal and brave woman hunter and mother who sacrificed herself for the greater good, we will now remember her as a brave loving non –judgemental thank you Ellen and may you rest in peace in the heavens and be assured that none of us will let the demons harm your daughter as long as we live Amen. Amen and they all left to go their separate ways Jo saw that her father was looking at the grave that Michael had made Jo knew what it said roses lay on her mothers grave .

Here lies Ellen Marie Harvelle

Loving wife and mother and dear friend

May you rest in peace Ellen

Jo told them that she was having a shower and went to the bathroom and stared at herself thorough the mirror her face was pale and her hair was a mess she thought as she got in the bath and washed her face and hair then got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her " and walked to her room and pulled on a blue cami and pantie set and turned round to see her angel Castiel smiled at her standing back up and taking her within his wings. He took her in a deep passionate kiss running his tongue along hers. Before they could too hot and heavy, Castiel broke the kiss lighting the small incense cone on the dresser. The scent of the burning cone filled the air causing a tingling sensation to overcome Jo from her head to her toes. The last vestiges of tension soon washed away as she felt her shirt being gently pulled up and off. She let Castiel slowly remove her bra and work down towards her panties.

Castiel gently placed her on the bed face down reaching for the small vial of massage oil from Madison. Rubbing the thick warm oil into his hands, the angel slowly and sensually started rubbing his oil-slicked hands across her back and shoulders. A small moan of pleasure escaped her mouth as Castiel worked his strong hands against her body. Jo could feel her sexual desire rising within her with each loving touch from Castiel. The angel sensed the oil was taking effect as Jo turned to face the angel. Her eyes were heavy with lust and body aching for him. She crashed her mouth into his with a fiery passion rising within her. Her tongue entered his mouth running along and around his feeling her angel's soft hot tongue responding to the touch and caresses.

Jo slid her hands up beneath his shirt running her soft hands against his hot toned tanned chest before ripping the clothing up and over his head throwing it to the floor. Jo gently raked her nails up and down his back exciting him even more. The angel ran his strong hands down her legs and up along her inner thighs teasing her through the thin fabric of her shorts. She cried out in pleasure feeling the wetness rapidly pooling at his caress. Jo shot her hands inside his jeans grabbing a hold of the tight ass that lay beneath. She could detect her angel's own need growing by the tell tale bulge pressed tight into her hip.

Castiel moaned as he felt his angel's soft skilled hands unbutton and unzip his jeans pulling them down with an almost animalistic hunger. Castiel helped her by freeing his body from the restrictive garment. Their bodies separated by two thin layers of fabric further driving their hunger for each other's bodies. Jo ran her hand around his rock hard erection circling her thumb around the spot where precome had leaked through the material. Castiel hissed in excitement and bliss at her touch.

Jo arched her hips and back up allowing for the angel to slide her underwear off revealing her bare body beneath his. The angel kissed her neck and shoulder feeling the heat radiating from her skin. He kissed her soft ample breasts continuing downward reaching her clit. Castiel kissed and lapped around the swollen mound, gently inserting two fingers inside her overwhelmed by the hot tight wetness of her body. Jo saw stars and the moon as she came.

"Castiel!" She cried out feeling her own dark wings spread out beneath her and wrapping around her angel. The soft tickling sensation of feathers against his sensitive skin sent Castiel over. Pulling his body up and face to face with her, he pulled her hips upward slowly sliding in.

They rocked their hips against one another the sound of bodies slamming together echoed through the walls. Castiel took his mouth in hers and ran his hands along her sides. The angel felt her hands run through his soft dark hair playing in the soft tresses. It was a gesture he never tired of and it felt like the first time every time she did it.

Jo felt a second climax rapidly rising in the pit of her stomach with a ferocity that she had never experienced. She slammed her hips hard against his feeling her body give in to its release.

"Castiel!" She screamed out raking her nails down his back. Castiel felt his own orgasm building as his body tightened. His sweat slicked body matching her hard rocking, pounding her as he felt his orgasm overpower him. Jo whimpered feeling the angel's hot sticky release filling her. Castiel slowed his thrusts down feeling his sexual ecstasy start to decrease until he found his sweaty spent body still against hers. Jo cupped his face in her hands kissing his forehead and nose before letting her soft mouth linger on his lips.

"What was in that oil, Castiel?" Jo whispered. The angel merely smiled at her kissing her softly. Madison and Risa had given him massage oil containing traces of a pheromone that increased sexual sensitivity. Apparently angels were not immune to such sinful and pleasurable things as Jo learned with her angel.

Her dark wings still holding him on top of her gently tickling the angel's back and side. She looked at the locket in his hand he had given her when she had become an angel. Castiel looked down at her seeing those dark eyes well up with tears as he put it around her neck Perfect he whispered lovingly kissing her neck and collarbone .

" Jo, what's wrong?" Castiel whispered. His fears wiped away when Jo softly smiled up at him.

"Nothing's wrong, Cas. Everything's as it should be. I have you here in my arms when I didn't think I would be able to find anyone to share my love with and give my heart to. You've always been there for me with patience and love. Thank you, my angel."

Castiel placed his hand over her heart observing Jo pressed her hand to his. Despite the times he was summoned away to battle before he was an Archangel, Castiel always fought to return to her, to those loving arms and sweet kisses. To those nights spent intertwined in the sheets with her naked body beneath his as they made passionate love whispering words of love and passion. Lying with her encircled in his dark wings watching her sleep before succumbing to sleep himself.

Jo admired the necklace with smoky quartz on the middle of the locket and smiled to herself. Castiel watched her feeling relief wash over him as he had made the right choice. He never anticipated the day he laid eyes on Jo Harvelle that he was looking straight into the eyes of his soul mate. Castiel left her warm embrace and blew out the candles before rejoining her in the bed. She had pulled the blankets back waiting for him to come beside her. Her angel climbed in bed wrapping her in his dark wings pressing her close to him.

Jo yawned slightly before being lulled to sleep. Castiel watched her sleep leaning in to kiss her forehead and lips.

"Goodnight, Jo. You don't know how much you mean to me, my angel. I am so blessed to have you and would do anything for you. I love you Jo."

Castiel continued to watch her sleep before letting sleep take over.

**Happy Christmas Guys**


	8. Chapter 8 Practice

Chapter 8 Practice

Jo sat on the couch her fingers entwined with Castiel as she listened to what Michael had to say. Her father, Gabriel on the other hand wasn't so willing he was still pissed, still didn't understand why he was here and not mom. It sucked it really did she wanted her mom here wanted her mom to share in her joy and her love but that just wasn't meant to be. They all had their clocks ticking away until their eventual death. Except for her, Castiel and her dad but even they weren't invincible, immortal yes but not invincible.

"Dad," She murmured her voice unsure it was the first time that she had called him that even though he has been that in her heart for some time now. She reached up to where he stood by her side and laid a trebling hand on his arm. "Dad, stop please lets," she paused, swallowed and tried again, "just listen to what he has to say. If it could help us then we need to hear it." He looked at her his eyes boring into hers and she watched as the anger just flowed out of him leaving him tired and resigned to this lot in life. She gave him a brief smile before turning hard eyes on Michael she was done thought this was over with but apparently it wasn't.

"Go head Michael tell us what you know. "Castiel was so proud of her right now. She had come up with that plan with Mastema and now she was taking charge here as well. He watched her as she nodded her head every now and then or interjected something. "How many did you say there was?" She asked her eyes hard her brow furrowed in that way that let him know she was thinking hard. "Ten at the least they could have recruited more." Michael murmured his eyes serious as he looked upon Jo. She nodded her head again her ponytail bobbing up and down. "Okay, okay." She murmured. And he wondered what could be going on in that head of hers.

"What is it love?"

"Just wondering if we have enough rosaries." She said with a wave of her hand brushing off not him but her own answer. "We may not have to." Sam supplied. "What do you mean Sam?" Dean asked. "Well," Sam said that wicked glint he had seen in Dean's eyes to many times to count shining brightly as he continued, "we wouldn't need all that many just one." What are you talking about?" Madison asked eyeing Sam like he was on to something and knowing Sam like he did he probably was. "Michael is there a sprinkler system in the building their holding up in?" Michael nodded slowly as if he were unsure where Sam was going with the question but the rest of them did. "At a boy Sammy!" Dean crowed. "That just might work." Madison agreed. "We would have to get to the water that supplies the sprinklers." Risa murmured a grin spreading across her features. "But its definitely doable. That's some fast thinking Sam." Sam looked at the floor completely embarrassed by all the attention he was getting but Castiel could see that it delighted him.

"Okay well that's settled," Jo said standing up and putting her hands on her hips, "thank you for that Sam, I need to get training." He didn't have to ask what kind of training she wanted to do. After what happened with Mastema and learning about her new angel status. "Michael you ready?" He was a little hurt that she hadn't asked him or Gabriel why did she want him to do it?

Jo felt horrible that she didn't explain why she didn't want her father or Castiel to train her. She had her reasons. She thought they would be to nice on her and she needed some serious training. And well she had always been a little to serious about her training. She needed someone that could be tough on her someone that wouldn't let her wimp out. So she had chosen Michael. Michael would be as tough on her as she needed him to be because he didn't know her.

She looked at them Castiel and her dad but neither would look at her and for that she was sorry. But before she could say anything Michael took her away. It took a moment to get her barring she really hoped that when she got the handle on this it would be easier to teleport places without feeling like she was going to throw up every time.

She gave Michael a hard look and murmured, "Lets do this." He nodded back a warriors glint in his eyes. "Close your eyes Jo, concentrate on where it is you would like to go. Have no other thoughts in your mind but that one thought." She nodded, closed her eyes and focused on where she wanted to go. She figured going for some place easy was a good start so she focused on the Impala. She did as she was told took all other thoughts away and focused on that one thing. When she opened her eyes she expected to be looking at Michael and thought she was going to have to tell him that his focus thing didn't work but what she saw instead made her squeak. She found herself looking at the interior of the Impala.

Holy fuck it worked! She closed her eyes again and focused on Michael and was surprised again when that had worked to. She looked at Michael her eyes wide and said, "Oh shit it worked!" He smiled a smile that she has never seen before and said, "You are stronger than you think little one." his smile fell of his face as he pulled out his blade and said, "Now try and take my weapon from me." then he charged at her.

It was a fierce battle between them as she blocked all his blows trying her damndest to get that blade away from him. With each hit that landed it felt like her bones were being rattled in her body. Pretty damn unnerving to say the least. But finally and she really isn't sure how exactly it happened she managed to get the blade away from him drop him to the ground and hold the blade to his neck. She grinned at him a very triumphant grin.

But before she could say anything at all she was being tossed from him. She landed on her back a few feet away. Hell that was going to hurt like a bitch later. He blinked out and appeared right in front of her she instinctively put up her hands but she didn't expect what happened next. Somehow she managed to send him flying in the same manner as he had done to her. Oh this whole angel thing was going to be cool.

Castiel watched as Jo and his brother battled it out in Bobby's backyard. He would have to say that she was a quick learner, he was so very proud of her and wouldn't let his momentary lapse mess with that. Yes he was upset that she had chose Michael but he would get over it because he would be to easy on her. He wouldn't want to hurt her, which would only hurt her in the future if she went in trying to use her powers and was unsuccessful.

"Holding her own isn't she." Gabriel murmured with the same amount of pride he was feeling. It wasn't good for an angel to feel emotions such as these hell it wasn't good that an angel should fell any emotion at all. But when he looked at Jo he wonder what could be so wrong about, because when he looked at her he didn't understand why it was so wrong. "Yeah, I thought the same thing about her mother." Castiel snapped his head around to look at the father of the girl he had loved.

Gabriel who he had known since his creation never admitted to things like this. It was actually kinda nice. "How did you get over it?" Gabriel watched his daughter toss Michael around a few more seconds before finally answering. And when he did his eyes bored into him with an intensity he has seen before. "Every time I looked into her mothers eyes, that's how I made it all better."

It was late when Jo finally staggered into the house there wasn't a part of her body that didn't hurt. Her bruises had bruises and her grass stains had grass stains. And poor Bobby's yard looked like a battle had been waged in it. Which if you think about it actually happened. Because what her and Michael had done wasn't some pretty little dance it was war training.

She marched up the steps trying to be as quiet as she could because everyone was asleep by the time she came in. How any of them could sleep with what was going on outside was beyond her, guess everyone was just used to it by now. She walked into the room she hared with Castiel and saw him sleeping on top of the covers. She let a brief smile cross her lips before gathering up her clothes and heading for the shower. She had to make it up to him somehow she just wasn't sure how just yet.

Please review Love Jessie and Leea


	9. Chapter 9 Passion

Chapter 9 PassionCastiel woke up smirking when he realized that Jo was in the shower getting up he walked into the bathroom and saw Jo's beautiful naked body with her blond hair framing her face and pale skin she looked like a water nymph

Warning Sex Scene

Yes Castiel an angelic voice belonging to Jo who was now behind him The vision and feeling flooded back to him and caused him to respond almost desperately to the woman in his arms. His lips covered Jo 's with an urgency he had never felt and he cried out into her mouth, a moan that was more like a sob. The sound was sorrowful and grieving, this feeling unleashed a desire stronger than any he had ever known and it coursed through his human vessel with a burn that was made of pure need.

"don't ever leave me." he whispered breathlessly into her mouth, as the fingers of one hand worked their way up the back of her neck, tangling in tresses of her long wet blond hair, holding her in a ever tightening grip against his mouth and a small needful whine next escaped his lips.

"I know." she soothed, her lips pressed to his, her hands stroking his face, as his mouth worked to devour hers. "I will never leave you my love,…" she told him, between his kisses and small gentle bites at her lips. Tears streamed down her face onto his as he kissed them away. " But I had to let Michael train me im sorry that I hurt you doesn't matter he told her while feverishly kissing her lips.

He grunted and pressed her to the wall as he was consumed by yet another memory. It was his assignment in hell that gripped his mind this time. After her departure he had changed. He often rushed headlong into duty, into danger. His personal outcome unimportant, whether he lived or died mattered little to him, without her, he was simply a soldier and he lived as such. He was never reckless but, self-sacrifice was no longer a concern either. Until he became an Archangel angel and fell in love with her… if he won today he would be earthbound… he wanted… no needed to be earthbound. He had to find the man and take him to earth… She was a nephilim and with demons after her nearly killed him and he secretly prayed she was waiting for him I missed you…" she whispered against his flesh, and his breath hitched in his chest when she nipped at his nipple with her teeth. Her fingers traced the place where his wings resided before planting soft kisses. "I've loved you for so long Castiel." she continued. "…And I've wanted you even longer when I saw you at the highway I knew."

He leant his head forward, submitting to his aching need and allowing her fingers and mouth to work the magic only she could on his flesh. "Too long Jo." he breathed out, in agreement, "I have wanted you too long Jo…" his mind and body further responded to her touch. This was the 100th she had touched him like this yet… His flesh seemed to remember each and every nuance of her caress, and ache for the next, movement of her fingers, brush of her lips, gentle bite from her teeth, his body somehow remembered and craved each sensation, even if his mind didn't remember.

He turned to face her, taking her in his arms and pulling her close against him, hard and tight, his arms encircled her, his hands stretching to explore each curve. He was aching and feeling heady and she was warm, so warm against him. Her flesh almost too hot to touch, pressed hard up to him… he could barely contain his need. When the wanting took hold and his mouth hovered over hers, His body ached with the memories she provoked in it. "Please" he whispered, into her mouth.

Jo responded to his embrace and his plea by wrapping her arms around his neck and threading fingers through his hair, staring deeply into his eyes seeing the angel she loved and his true form.

"Yes… It's time to rest Castiel." she whispered against his lips.

He nodded, slowly while their parted lips all but touched. He wanted… needed to remember. It seemed as if his body knew her, responding as if it were starving for her, leaving the rest of him frustrated by the lacking memories of their time together. Memories that were only flashes left behind by the dreams.

Their lips met softly at first. Since she awoke he had kissed her many times, but this kiss was different, similar to the first but more intense.

_Flashback _

_Jo's with a hunter but she doesn't love him Castiel said pain in his voice and I love her don't worry Cas Dean said you'll just have to be patient but I agree there's something up with Seth something malevolent _

_End of_ _Vision_

The vision and feeling flooded back to him and caused him to respond almost desperately to the woman in his arms. His lips covered Jo 's with an urgency he had never felt and he cried out into her mouth, a moan that was more like a sob. The sound was sorrowful and grieving, this feeling unleashed a desire stronger than any he had ever known and it coursed through his human vessel with a burn that was made of pure need.

"Your leaving nearly ended me." he whispered breathlessly into her mouth, as the fingers of one hand worked their way up the back of her neck, tangling in tresses of her long wet hair, holding her in a ever tightening grip against his mouth and a small needful whine next escaped his lips.

"I know." she soothed, her lips pressed to his, her hands stroking his face, as his mouth worked to devour hers. "I was never leaving you Castiel…" Jo told him, between his kisses and small gentle bites at her lips. Tears from the memory streamed down his face. " But I had no way to warn you guys it was to dangerous."

He grunted and pressed her to the wall he ran adept fingers lower on her body covering the span of her swollen waist landing on then grabbing her hips bringing them tight against his own.

"I wanted you there." he murmured. "By my side. Where you had always been… where you belong." he continued burying his face into her neck, nuzzling and sucking at her sweet welcoming flesh.

"You did well without me." she told him.

"For you." He corrected. "I did this for you…"

"You did what you were meant to do." she told him. "That is what brought you to us all ."

Jo cried out a soft moan this time as he ran a skilful but gentle hand behind her thigh and lifted it against his hip before lifting her and pinning her carefully to the wall and pressing his hard cock against her.

He was surprised at how strong he felt, with his archangel strength she was almost weightless in his arms, then the memory of rain and thunder over took him.

When he slipped inside her the image of that night became clear, more than clear it came to life, it became sensation and realization. The rain that beat down on him as he stood waiting for her car to stall, the thunder that caused her to jump, the small dark candle lit apartment she called home but, most of all, he was overpowered by the revelation of making love to her for the first time.

" Jo" he groaned as she sank onto him forcing him deep inside of her as warm water showered down on them both, she took his lips with her own. He felt many things pressed so deeply inside the warmth of her body, but mostly, he felt a sense of possession, of ownership, she was his, she always had been and she always would be.

"_I have been waiting for you… for this… longer than you can imagine Jo." he whispered into her mouth as he thrust into her the first time, revelling in the sensation of undeniable familiarity._

He grunted loudly and thrust inside of her again when the memory entered his head. "Yes…" he hissed, and her head tossed back as their hips met and she took him completely within her.

Castiel pressed his mouth into the throat of Jo Yes that is who she was… to him she was his lost angel, finally found his soul mate. He bit at her soft skin tasting her. She didn't taste like the others, she didn't feel like them either and he moaned his pleasure into her throat. "So good." he breathed.

"That's it… harder." she coaxed him and he obliged, his hands holding her hips firmly grinding his own hips, reaching into her depths.

_Flashback_

_Locking the bedroom door, the couple held each other close and kissed languidly, smiling into their kisses as their tongues entwined, fingers locking and unlocking before Jo_ _'s fingers began unfastening the buttons of Castiel's shirt. The couple kicked off their shoes and Castiel clicked his socks away, not wanting to break their passion play. A small battle for dominance began and Castiel removed Jo's hands from his shirt, spinning her around and pulling her close like in the living room, unfastening the zip on her dress before feeling her turn in his arms, finishing opening the shirt before flexing her fingers and letting it drop to the floor. Pushing her arms from the straps of the dress, Castiel took in his lover's body as the dress fell to the floor, smiling at the beautiful body she'd still managed to keep, even after getting injured by a hellhound for nine months ago. Her marks had faded thanks to a crème she was using and she'd been working out to get rid of the loose. The young woman bit her lip and moved to Castiel's jeans, unbuckling his belt and then unfastening them before kissing down his body, like he'd seen her do with Dean, and unfastened the zipper with her teeth before letting the jeans fall to the floor. Pulling down his boxers, Jo licked her lips and took Castiel in her mouth, the angel grabbing her hair and bending his knees slightly to refrain from collapsing. _

_Jo sucked slowly and teasingly, running her tongue over his length before sucking again. She waited until he was near climax before pulling off with a wet pop, standing back up and kissing his lips. Castiel tasted himself on her tongue, almost moaning at the flavour before reaching behind Jennifer to unhook her bra, letting it fall from her body to reveal her ample breasts. The angel led her to the bed and they climbed under the covers, kissing and holding one another before Castiel kissed down her chest, down her stomach and then pulled her underwear off before slipping his hand between her legs and pushing his fingers inside. Jo's breath hitched and she pulled him down for a kiss as he worked magic inside her with his fingers, making the girl spasm and writhe until she almost came. Grabbing a condom, Castiel rolled it on himself before entering Jo with ease, slowly and carefully. The covers covered most of the lower part of Castiel's back, keeping them covered but cool. Castiel began to thrust._

_"Cas…" Jo whispered, gripping Castiel for all he was worth, "Right there…please!" _

_Castiel grinned into the flesh of Jo's neck as he thrusted again, moaning himself at the feeling of being one with his lover, his wife again._

_"You're so beautiful," He breathed, "So beautiful Jo."_

_He grunted as _Jo_ 's hips crashed into his own. Their thrusting was deep and powerful. He watched with delight as her neck arched back and a passionate moan of ecstasy broke free from her throat. He lovingly slid a hand under her neck and lowered his mouth to hers. "That's it," he whispered, while her body shook and shuddered with pleasure underneath his own. "Let it go." he told her before kissing her fervently, feeling her suck his tongue into her mouth then slowing as she came down from her orgasm. He nipped at her chin waiting for her breathing to slow. He smiled eagerly when she began to rotate her hips against him wanting more. He chuckled at her resilience, and was enthralled by her passion. She was his angel in the flesh, he only wished that this wasn't before she returned to Seth I love you Jo Beth Harvelle Castiel whispered I love you Castiel Luke Winchester. _

"I love you Jo. I always have always will." He confessed pumping into the warmth between her legs.

"I know my love. I know," she whimpered breathlessly into his ear. "I gave up my normal life to be free to love you my angel."

He slowed his relentless pumping and brought his face to hers and pressed his lips against hers tenderly. "I understand now.," he said looking into the depths of her chocolate eyes, seeing the warm glow of the angel he thought he had lost forever. "I remember." he said before his mouth pressed over hers with a heat and desire that was beyond human.

_He rolled to his back and _Jo_ straddled him willingly grinding her hips hard against his aching cock, gliding repeatedly over his throbbing erection as she looked down on him. It was her turn to watch his pleasure unfold. Castiel ran expert hands from her hips to her waist before finally cupping her swollen breasts in his large hands and rolling her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. He groaned as she rode him, forcing him deeper inside her. His head tossed as a result of her efforts, he was willingly losing himself in the ecstasy that she was to him. He was once again complete inside of her, even if only temporarily._

Their moans grew louder and Jo met each thrust with her own while their tongues tangled and their breathing was reduced to short sharp puffs and grunts of pleasure.

"I… I…" Castiel stammered as he felt the aching in his groin building. He fought the inevitable explosion that was growing deep within him, but he soon lost control when he felt Jo tighten around him and heard her breathless urgings for him to let go.

"Yes," she cried into his ear when he did. Her body spasmed and shook in perfect time with his own almost violent tremors as he filled her with thick ropes of his release.

_Jo's body tensed as she rode him and yet another profound groan began to rise out of her throat. Castiel increased the speed of his thrusts as the coiled tension in his own abdomen became to much to resist and he released inside of her filling her to the point of overflowing while he sang her praises in a less then angelic way as a litany of words in some ancient language filled the air._

_He pulled her down close to him and kissed her as he ran fingers through her long blonde hair. "I promise that I will always be there for you." he whispered to her as he kissed her passionately… "I will always be with you…"_

"You will never be alone… even when you can't see me, I'm with you and I promise my love for you is for real…" Castiel repeated the same words into her ear that he had the first time they had been together I know Castiel Jo whispered lovingly running a ha hand thorough his dark black hair.

He kissed her again and gently lowered her to the floor taking a moment to run a hand over her flat stomach. "You're alright?" he asked with a blush.

"Perfect" she smiled at him. More Castiel asked Grinning he needed her and she needed him. They hurried back to their room.

Warning Sex scene

Jo pulled on a tank top and shorts and crawled into bed and smiled, excited to see Castiel and so she lifted up her covers and motioned for him to join her. He smiled back he was wearing a t-shirt and boxers; he got into bed with Jo and wrapped his arms around her. She turned so she was facing him and captured his lips with hers, glad that he was with her, and glad that they had some time together for a week was over this and that they were going to have a quiet night the kiss was suggesting that it was otherwise.

At first she wasn't sure what Castiel was doing, but he traced random shapes along her stomach, his fingers under her shirt, and she smiled a little when she felt his fingers pushing under her pyjama shorts' waistband. She knew what was coming next, and though a little surprised that Castiel didn't want to talk, the whole idea of talking flew right out of the window when she felt his fingers push inside of her. Jo bit her lip and rocked herself against his hand a little, moaning a little when he hooked his finger into her.

As she rocked against him softly she pulled her tank off, Castiel slipping out his fingers and getting out of his clothes as Jo got out of hers, crashing her lips into his when they were both free from restrictions. Jo wasn't sure exactly why he was initiating the act, but she was pretty sure that if she asked him about it, all of the hot, pleasant feelings would go away. If they talked about what might possibly be bothering him, then they wouldn't continue and they were both in their birthday suits…she couldn't stop this now if she wanted to—and she definitely didn't.

"I love you Jo." Castiel breathed out to her, pressing his body to hers, moving against her, their sexes rubbing together.

Jo moaned softly. "I love you too Castiel my dark angel."

Jo gasped a little as Castiel's flesh pushed inside of hers, and tilted her head back into her pillow as he rocked his body against hers, both of them incredibly pleased. He pulled out, kissing her lovingly, and then pushed back into her as she looked deep into his eyes blue and brown Castiel thought Jo's eyes were the colour of Smoky quartz. While Jo thought that Castiel's were a dark ocean blue She opened her mouth to let out another small gasp, kissing him passionately, her release slamming into her after a while, Castiel reaching his breaking point soon after and releasing inside of her, kissing her.

Jo smiled at Castiel as he pulled her body close to his, kissing her damp temple and then Jo began to cry in happiness and fear that he to would be taken away from her.

Warning another sex scene

Castiel looking at her with his ocean blue eyes he swallowed and said I love you. Jo blinked and felt an emotion go through her eyes and body as she felt his thanks to the bond they had. As I love you and without warning Castiel grabbed her and slammed her on the bed and kissed her, Jo tugged at his t-shirt and he pulled it off showing his glowing golden tanned six pack damn he was so beautiful and tossed it across the room laying Jo on the bed so that her hair looked like a golden halo, She was everything that mattered. She was the beautiful, wonderful, perfect thing that made this broken world make sense. She was his.

"It's alright." He spoke the magic words. "I love you. I'm not leaving. "He assured her.

Jo nodded through her dark brown eyes, I love you Castiel said grabbing her by the waist. "I love you. Please don't leave me" she responded through sobs and he stroked her wet hair, they had been in a shower you could have died Jo said before kissing him and then laid her head to his shoulder ''I will never leave you Jo I will always be with you for the rest of our lives.

Bending his head he kissed her forehead next, and then her nose. When she raised her face to him he used his palms to wipe her sweat, before brushing his lips over hers. She continued to sob and her tears continued to run but she kissed him back. Their lips crashed each kiss harder and deeper than the last. Through gasps and moans she bit and chewed at the angel's lips as if she were starving for him. And she was. He moaned blissfully into her mouth feeing his cock stir in his jeans. He moved his mouth to her neck, watching her head fall back, surrendering the sweet flesh there to his mouth. He licked at the throbbing pulse before sinking his teeth into the spot biting it so hard that blood poured from it. She moaned, her sobs now subsiding, her sadness replaced by ecstasy feeling his mouth on her body once again.

"I'm sorry," He whispered kissing a wet path to her jaw line. "You have always been my sanctuary and I should have seen that you needed the same. I love you. I promise to ease your pain as you do mine. I promise. Always. Jo. Always." Teeth scraped and tongues thrashed with the next round of kisses and both of them moaned and whimpered for the warmth of the other. Castiel stood, pulling Jo With him but she only rose to her knees and looked up at him standing over her.

He held his hand out to her. "Come on." He said his voice hoarse with desire. "Let me make take this away. Let me take you away from the sorrow as you do for me." She nodded up to him, reaching up, her palm pressed over the bulge in his jeans causing him to shudder. Her fingers undoing the snap of his jeans. They fell and pooled around his feet along with his boxers, and he felt her hand grip him tightly. He closed his eyes a moment feeling her kiss his thighs. " Jo." he whispered as her tongue found his swollen shaft and licked him base to tip. He groaned and reached out for the wall next to him to steady himself from the pleasure that rocketed through him. This wasn't the first time she had used her mouth on him, but some how he knew this would be the best.

He felt the tip of his cock enter her mouth and then it was as if she swallowed him whole. Encompassed in sweet, warm, pleasure he hissed feeling his cock brush the back of her throat. "Ooooh" he groaned out and looked down to see her once again take him completely into her mouth. He let go of the wall long enough to pull off his vest shirt and then he thrust into her mouth gently, again watching her take him deep.

He panted and grunted, one hand holding on to the wall the other tangled in her wet hair. His hips working in time with her mouth. Feeling her tongue bathe his throbbing shaft in the warmth of her mouth as she pressed him hard to the roof of it.

"So bloody damn good." he grunted and she sucked harder. Making him groan louder.

He watched her, his eyes half lidded with passion and desire. He needed her, wanted her, and loved her. He knew he couldn't take much more, it was just too good. Too perfect.

He pulled back. She looked up at him disappointed. "I want you." he said. "Please Jo. I need to be inside of you," He reached for her. Pulling her to her feet, he shoved off her vest down her body sending shivers down her spine and he stepped out of his boxers, still pooled around his feet. His mouth clamped down on hers hard and his fingers dug into the flesh of her back. "I need you." he rasped and pushed her onto the middle of the bed, pressing himself and his rock hard cock against her belly. His hands pushed the bra straps away revealing her round breasts and perfect nipples. He ducked his head capturing one in his mouth sucking and biting until she moaned with pleasure then did the same to the other. The other hand, as he continued to suck on her breast, made its way down to her panties, sliding beneath the material to find her wet and warm, a strange sensation. His fingers slid through the wetness, sliding two, easily, inside of her, hearing her moan loudly.

"Oh, fuck..." she called out, as his fingers began to work her into a whimpering, writhing mess beneath him. "More."

Castiel added a third finger, making her dig her fingernails, hard, into his shoulders, drawing some blood from scratches she was now leaving down his previously unmarred back. "OH GOD CASTIEL PLEASE DON'T STOP she panted feeling his fingers deep inside her..."

"I want you," she groaned feeling him tug the tender flesh with his teeth her hands lost threading through his hair. Castiel stood and lifted Jo once again on the bed her skin glowing, like the moon the moon illuminating her hair bracing her with his hips as his hands threaded into her hair bringing her head to his. "I need you," she whimpered into his mouth when he pressed his lips to her as he slipped the rest of her jeans off, as I need you my love Castiel.

He braced an arm around her waist and moved the other hand between her legs. His fingers seeking her warm wet folds exploring. She groaned when his finger circled her clit. "That's it," he told her. "Relax. Nothing matters but the two of us. Nothing else." He whispered as he massaged her clit with his finger and rubbed the base of his cock against her folds sliding a finger in circling her clit.

OH GOD CASTIEL. Jo gasped placing her head onto his shoulder, more she cried and sucked he sucked at her neck and breasts and suckled her breasts. While she bit on his nipple causing him to groan with desire "Oh, fuck..." she called out, as his fingers began to work her into a whimpering, writhing mess beneath him. "More." Castiel added a third finger, making her dig her fingernails, hard, into his shoulders, drawing some blood from scratches she was now leaving down his previously unmarred back. "OH GOD CASTIEL PLEASE DON'T STOP she panted feeling his fingers deep inside her..."

He shifted his hips and his shaft was poised at her entrance. He held her to the bed with both hands on her hips. His lips against hers. Kissing, and whispering desires.

Jo dug her nails into his shoulders feeling him so hard and ready to enter her. "Yes." she murmured against his mouth. "Inside…need you inside" she groaned pressing her hips against him. He slid into her slowly but all the way to the hilt. Her head thrashed feeling him fill her.

He pumped slow measured thrusts feeding her his cock at a steady rate, watching her head thrash and feeling her hips respond to him. He kept his mouth pressed to hers supplying soft kisses and words of passion to push her further towards pleasure. "So damn good Jo." he grunted pumping his shaft inside of her. "So beautiful so gentle so warm, so wet." he groaned His mouth immediately latched onto it, tonguing her nipple teasingly, feeling her writhe underneath him. The other hand, as he continued to suck on her breast, made its way down to her panties, sliding beneath the material to find her wet and warm, a strange sensation. His fingers slid through the wetness, sliding two, easily, inside of her, hearing her moan loudly.

"Oh, fuck..." she called out, as his fingers began to work her into a whimpering, writhing mess beneath him. Again "More I need more. Jo moaned " Castiel added a third finger, making her dig her fingernails, hard, into his shoulders, drawing some blood from scratches she was now leaving down his previously unmarred back and his wings shot out. "Fuck me..." she called out, glad that she lived near the woods so that no one outside could hear them. Castiel pulled his fingers out of her, sitting up slowly and removing her panties, throwing them to the floor. He watched as Jo spread her legs wide, making him gulp and his cock twitch. He grabbed a pillow and placed it under her hips before grabbing her roughly and thrusting in hard. She called out in painful pleasure as his cock filled her up. He took hold of her legs, making both of them groan in pleasure.

Jo 's hips moved faster against his. "You feel so good. Too good." she told him. "I've missed you too much." he thrust harder. "Yes" she groaned. "Harder" and he did he pounded her harder.

Her nails dug into his shoulders until she drew blood, he hissed feeling the sting and snapped his hips forcing his cock hard and deep. "Yes. That's it.," she said pressing her mouth hard against him. "Harder Castiel." she told him.

He wanted to. He really wanted to, but he was afraid of hurting her. He snapped again a little harder than before and this time they both moaned with ecstasy. "That's it." she moaned "More…harder" Fuck me harder my Dark Guardian Angel, now that turned him on not that he wasn't already turned on by his lover and soul mate.

He moved a hand to her hair and stroked through it. "I love you" she whimpered as his lips over took hers. His cock pumping her even more furiously.

"More?" He questioned pulling from her lips. "Oh, Shit..." he called out, as he felt himself tighten in her along while his fingers began to work her into a whimpering, writhing mess beneath him. "More." Castiel added a third finger, making her dig her fingernails, hard, into his shoulders, drawing some blood from scratches she was now leaving down his previously unmarred back. "OH GOD CASTIEL PLEASE DON'T STOP she panted feeling his fingers deep inside her..."More he asked and her moan answered him and he circled her clitas he pulled them out and licked them and then put them in again and circled her clit pinching it and watched her gasp and moan.

"Yes." she said biting his lips. "Hard Castiel, Please fuck me hard."

Castiel was panting as well and placed his mouth on breast and sucked it and slammed even thurther into her

His mind wheeled, hearing her say the words. He had no idea how much pleasure a simple sentence could bring. He felt his cock twitch deep inside of her. "Yes, tell me Jo. Tell me what you want." He breathed against her lips, snapping his hips harder.

She practically squealed with delight when he did hitting her limit with each thrust. She felt so good, stretching and tightening around him. "More I need more.," she grunted as he pounded into her.

He thrust more forcefully. She took each thrust her body jerking with each one and still she begged for more.

"Is that it? Is that what you need?" he questioned his voice gruff as he snapped his hips into her repeatedly

"Yes. Baby that's it harder. You won't hurt me Castiel. Let go fuck me like you want to need to." Don't stop

He growled and groaned against her lips. Just the words drove him to the edge. They had been doing this more often. He fisted her hair and pulled back slightly and dove into her throat sucking and biting. He groaned and he growled tasting her sweet skin licking the beads of sweat that formed there. Her salt on his tongue pushing him closer.

Castiel raised his head and bit her chin on his way back to her mouth. He thrust harder and he felt her tighten around him. "Yes that's the way." he hissed into her mouth. "Let go Jo... Let me feel it. Let me feel you as you feel me my love"

He pounded her harder, listening to her moan her approval at his actions then she let go. His cock was flooded as her orgasm washed over him her mouth covered his sucking his lower lip into his mouth. He kept up his pace, and a moment later he filled her with his own thick and sticky ropes of release. He kissed her and sank slowly to the bed maintaining contact the whole way.

"I love you." she told him nudging his nose with hers, sitting on his lap her legs around the angel.

"I love you too." He said still trying to catch his breath and kissing her softly. "Are you okay." he asked quietly his white silvery wing had emerged during them making love and Jo stroked one of them and he cradled her in his wings you are so beautiful what did I do to deserve you? Castiel asked.

Your selflessness kindness and bravery.

Really he asked love in his voice for his wife soul mate and protector and lover

"Yes." she nodded.

"I didn't want to hurt you…but… Jo you feel so good to me and I love you .im so sorry about what happened"

"You didn't hurt me. I needed to feel you. Really needed to feel you to my bones. You know?" And don't be sorry I love you and thank you she said if it hadn't been for you I would be dead.

He chuckled. Strangely enough he did. He knew exactly what she meant. "Yes. I know." More Castiel asked with a grin Bella laughed and said seductively against his lips with you I will always love you and I will always be with you and always want more and our family at least none of us get old but still can have children, thanks to God, Jo added with a smile round two your turn Jo said grinning at Castiel she was still in her Bra lets see how what you can do.

**Warning another sex scene **

Jo raised her arms and Castiel slowly lifted her bra, allowing his hands to glide over her torso like she did. To him He then slipped her black bra over her head and arms, tossing the garment on the floor behind him. He looked at her through eyes that had become hooded with desire and he trailed his hands back down to her waist, shuddering as the feeling of her soft warm skin under his hands once more. "I love you Jo." he whispered through lips that were just millimetres' from hers and lowered his head to her breasts. Capturing a nipple in his mouth, he sucked and chewed gently while his hands moved to gently slip off her socks. His breath was becoming shorter and he brought his face to hers and her lips gently met his. He said a mental thank you to his father for helping him to save her and kill Mastema, just before he let himself slip away into the ecstasy that came only from being with her.

Jo kissed him slowly, teasingly, "I thought I'd lost you forever." he whispered just before his mouth clamped down on hers with so much force the kiss was nearly bruising.

"I love you." Jo told him her voice trembling with emotion, when he pulled away. She stroked the stubble on his cheek and looked into his eyes they were now the dark deep almost dangerous blue she had come to know when he was filled with desire. "I never stopped loving you. I couldn't.. Even after what happened with us im sorry for what happened today and yesterday."

"Shhh." he hushed her, and then bit on her lower lip, fervently. "None of that matters now…" he said and she tugged his t-shirt loose. He leant back and quickly pulled the shirt off, tossing it aside, while her hands adeptly worked the button of his jeans free. He stood and let them drop stepping out of them, then leant to slide her body where he wanted her on the bed before positioning himself over her.

He took his time, he was losing himself once more, and the way he only could with her. For now nothing mattered and there was no world beyond her, her arms, her kisses, there was nothing more than the taste of her skin and the heat of her body… It was all he wanted to feel and all he would ever need. He let his mouth travel the length of her neck tasting the salt of her skin and smelling the sweet scent of her rose scented perfume. A moan escaped him as his head swam in the sensations he loved so much that he could have with Jo with only her. He had missed her and her body against his. Jo 's hands worked through his dark hair with expertly trained fingers rewarding his mouth's efforts against her neck. Her hips rose to grind against his hard cock when he bit the soft flesh, tugging with gentle teeth. He gasped feeling the heat that came off of her and ground himself against her harder. She moved an arm around him and sank her fingers into the flesh of his back pulling him closer to her and sucked his nipple he smelt of honey and honey a low moan escaped her along with him.

She moaned when he pressed against her and ground his hips. He worked his mouth back to hers, licking at her lips, gaining access to her mouth and tongue. Her hips pressed against his and his hands traced her body. "I need you." she moaned into his mouth and his groin ached at the words. "Yes" he whispered back to her as he slid inside of her. Slowly gently letting the sensation overtake him. Her breath hitched in her chest feeling him fill her and his eyes rolled back as he let the heat within her consume him and burn away the sorrow of the past hours. He was whole and strong once again with her by his side.

He thrust deeper and her mouth found the pulse of his neck and sucked gently on it while her hips welcomed each thrust of his hips. Cupping a breast in one hand he reached to raise her right hip closer to his and pounded harder into her, revelling in the grunts and moans that broke free from her lips. "I missed you." she said when her mouth found his and she kissed him, her tongue exploring his mouth. He groaned as her hips shifted and he found himself delving deeper inside of her and her name fell from his lips in a deep low sexy rasp. She called out in painful pleasure as his cock filled her up. He took hold of her legs, Jo letting her feet rest upon his shoulders, the angle seeming to make him push further inside of her until he was buried to the hilt. Then he pulled her up and began to move in, calling her name. Moonlight pooling in the window, illuminating her sweating pale skin, and her eyes turned the dark smoky brown they did when she was with him and aroused and his had turned a dark stormy blue. "

"J-Jo..." he called out as he pounding into her, her hands gripping the sheets in an iron grip. He watched, fascinated as her breasts bounced with the force of his thrusts. He could feel the heat pooling in his belly, making him throw his head back in pleasure, He could tell she was close too. Her cries had gotten louder and she was pushing down on his cock to meet his thrusts harder than before. "Jo!" he cried out feeling his dark shadowy majestic wings spread out beneath her and wrapping around them around her body and him. Jo felt the black feathers caress her body and face smiling lovingly at her angel Castiel

"Oh, hell! Cas – CASTIEL!" she called out and she clenched around his cock as she came hard as shadowy black feathers fluttered around them,

The pace quickened and he felt her tighten just slightly around his hard cock. He again moaned feeling the slick heat increase and the aching of his groin responded in kind. "More" he murmured his mouth pressing against her. "I need more." he said, as they rocked together, their bodies caught in a rhythm of deep hard thrusts. She gasped and moaned his name when she came and he held onto her tightly letting the heat of her release coat his throbbing cock. Both of them so lost in the sensation that neither noticed the loud crash of thunder made by the increasingly powerful thunderstorm raging outside.

Castiel growled his approval and continued his relentless pounding. "Again." he told her almost as if giving an order and he grabbed her hips and ground into her even more deeply than before pulling her towards him and kissing her passionately as she did.

Her head tossed back and his mouth was on her neck like an animal moving in for a kill. He sucked and chewed at the flesh relishing the strangled cries that emitted from her throat. "I love you." he grunted into her ear, followed by a long growl of pleasure as he felt her tighten around him yet again.

He pressed deeper and she murmured his name one more time and arched her back beneath him as she let go, shuddering under his body and then he moved so that her head was laying on his chest, Jo's hair splayed across his chest so it made a golden beautiful halo and he kissed her lovingly and put his arms around her as she ran her hands through his dark hair and he sighed in pleasure and Jo fell into his warm protective embrace while Castiel buried his face into Jo 's hair and they looked at each other and neither breaking the silence I love you Jo he whispered I love you too my Dark Guardian Angel, then they fell into a peaceful sleep .

We hope everyone liked the chapter! Please review!

Love Leea and Jessie


	10. Chapter 10 A Romantic Evening

An we just want to say that this is a present from us for our viewers and Happy Christmas

**Love Leea and Jessie xx **

Chapter 10 A Romantic Evening

Dean had a great idea okay so right now he was the only one who thought so but hey he liked it. "Tell me again oh great wise one just how were supposed to trick them into this grand date you have planned?" His brother murmured, hey its not Sam's fault he got all the brains in the family.

Poor Madison would have to live the rest of her life with an unromantic person like Sam. For shame. "Look its simple," He started again for like the third time. And he completely ignored the twin looks Sam and Cas were sending him. Like his great plan was anything but simple.

"Cas will use his mojo and conjure up some hot outfits and we'll," He said motioning between the three of them. "Will ignore them and leave suddenly leaving a message for them to get dressed and meet us somewhere." "And where do you want them to meet us Dean?" Castiel asked his bright blue eyes clouding with confusion. Dean waved a careless hand and murmured, "That's not important right now." Dean turned towards Sam when he heard his little brother sighing. "What?" You know this is going to blow up in our faces right?" "What could go wrong?"

Well the thing is and even he knows this (even if he's not willing to admit it) there was actually quite a lot that could wrong. What was one of the Winchester credo 'if it could go wrong for some of the people some of the time it will go wrong for the Winchesters all of the time.' And this time was no different. And maybe more so because it dealt with the Winchesters and one honorary Winchester and their women.

Risa was more than a little annoyed and she told Jo and Madison that as well, hey it was okay for her to complain a little she was after all with Dean and as much as she loved him, it entitled her to complain a little. Especially when he was being an ass. And right now, he was being an ass. Apparently, she wasn't alone because once she started to complain about Dean. Madison piped up with her own complaint. Followed by Jo if a little hesitantly.

"Really what in the hell are they thinking?"

"God if I know Risa. All I know is that Sam is hiding something and he's not happy about it." Knowing Dean he's probably put them up to something because Cas has been acting weird all week."

They all shared little knowing smiles that only woman who loved a certain type of man could share. And lets face it Cas may be an angel but he was very much like Dean and Sam. Risa blamed it on to much time spent with those boys. So did Bobby who grumbled about it all the time.

"Time to do a little recon?" Madison asked eyebrow raised.

"Mhm." Jo murmured sipping her coffee.

Believe it or not, they actually had a difficult time trying to find out what the boys were hiding. Really, it shouldn't have been that difficult Risa would corner Dean, Madison would get Sam and Jo would talk to Cas. It all sounded easy it really did but when were things ever easy.

"Dean, just what are you up to?" She asked him later that night eyeing him as he sat on their bed taking off his boots. "Me?" He asked all fake innocence's, he did that really well and looked so cute while doing it. "Why would you think I was up to anything?" Because you're always up to something. You're the guy that always has a plan or comes up with one on the spot that just manages to save your ass." She says smiling. Most of his schemes were pretty damn harebrained but she loved him for it and was proud of him.

"Baby," He said getting up and walking over to her his bare feet peeping out from under his pants. Like the rest of him, Dean had nice feet. It was such a shame for a man to look so good and know it. When he was close enough he cupped her jaw in his hands that she loved so much and said, "I'm not up to anything." He kissed her and she nodded as if she believed him which she didn't but she honestly didn't want to argue with him right now not with his lips pressed to hers. Vaguely she wondered if Madison and Jo were having any luck but that thought flittered out of her mind as he pressed her to the bed.

Madison eyed Sam in the mirror as she took her earrings out and dropped them into the bowl that she kept for things like that. She fingered the gold cross on its chain around her neck deciding to leave that on she rarely took it off. Sam had given it to her and it was one of the most important pieces of jewellery she owned. She looked into the mirror again and saw that he was looking at her.

"Sam, baby what are you and your brother up to?" She said walking over to him swaying her hips back and forth. His eyes shot to hers and she almost smiled when she saw the guilty look in his eyes. _Gotcha. _She thought. Then there are those rare moments she forgets just what kinda man Sam was. Forgot just how much he was _Dean Winchesters _little brother. He could lie with a sweet face and big eyes that melted you and made you feel guilty.

"Mad," He started staring at the floor not her. He had this lost little boy look going for him and she just wanted to run to him and forget she had said anything at all. And she just barely stopped herself from doing just that. Then he looked at her and she couldn't think straight. Sam was the sweetest guy she had ever met. He was good, kind and _God _she loved him. And when he looked at her with those smouldering hazel eyes well, she was lost. Then he stood held her by her hips and pressed his forehead to her she gave up any thought about recon.

Jo sat on the hood of the Impala her back resting on the windshield and looked up at the stars. She loved nights like this at Bobby's house. Where she could just sit outside and look up at the never-ending sky. It reminded her of when she was an unruly teenager and used to sit on the roof of the roadhouse cursing up at the sky about everything from her mom and boys, to how school sucked.

There used to be this girl she knew once she didn't like looking up at the stars the vastness of it scared the crap out of her. Jo on the other hand loved it. She always new the world called to her when she looked up at the sky that there was always so much more out there than what she was living. That somewhere out _there_, there was a man that could love her like she needed, like she wanted and how she deserved. She found that man in Castiel. She looked over at him now to where he stood leaning up against the railing his jeans hanging loose around his hips, bagging slightly at the knees. His dark shirt blending in with the night sky.

Like her, he was staring up at the night sky and she wondered just what he was thinking. Could he be thinking the same things as she or was he missing his heavenly family. The one he had traded for the earthly one he now had. Or was it something else entirely. "Would you like some company?" He said suddenly. In answer, she scooted over and patted the hood beside her. He walked over to her slowly a bit of a cocky swagger that she thought he must have learned from Dean and hopped up on the hood.

She looked back at the sky and wasn't surprised when he took her hand in his. "What are you three planning?" She asked. "I'm, I'm not supposed to tell you that." She nodded he didn't have to tell her. But she was curious. She looked at him then and saw the devilish gleam in his eyes. "Well that's what Dean says at least. But for you," He paused cupping her cheek making her breathing hitch, "for you I will tell you all." Oh, hell when he talked like that her heart beat in such a way she couldn't think properly. It was really unfair he had this kind of effect on her. Unfair yes but she loved it.

Jo woke up alone she searched the room for a moment but saw no sign of her angel. But she did see a note lying on the bedside table. _"Had to leave, Dean and Sam are with me. Meet me outside when the sun sets." _She smiled at the note tracing her fingers across his strong but gentle script. Sighing she folded the note and tucked it under her pillow. She walked over to her closet to find something to wear today but found only a row full of dresses of all shades. And where she usually kept her boots and tennis shoes she found a row full of sky-high heels all in the colours matching the dresses. She ran to Risa and Dean's room only to find Madison standing there with a strapless black dress in her hands.

"What the hell is going on?" Risa snapped pointing at her own closet. "Well now we know what the boys have been planning." Jo murmured a smile on her face. She watched as realization dawned on the other two women. None of them could keep their excitement in. They spent the rest of the day getting ready and picking out what they were going to wear.

At six just as the sun was hiding behind the clouds, they came down the stairs. Risa dressed in a strapless red dress heels click clacking on the old wood of Bobby's steps. Her hair was done up long dangly earrings dancing on he shoulders. No jewellery her neck made for a stunning effect. Madison dressed in a knee length black cocktail dress was just behind her. Her black hair hung loosely around her shoulders gold hoop earrings peeking out through the curtain of black silk and gold cross on a simple chain hung around her neck. Then there was Jo. She chose a short forest green dress black heels on her feet. Her blonde hair swept to one side showing of her slender neck.

She wore no jewellery but the ethereal glow of her skin. They had a stunning effect and was proven so when they walked out side and saw Dean, Sam and Castiel standing there. Each dressed, as they always were jeans and button up. Funny one would think they would clash what with the women all dressed up but they didn't each couple looking more stunning than the other did. Jo grinned when she saw the looks on the boys face. Eyes wide mouths open.

"You're beautiful," Castiel murmured cupping her cheek. She laid her hand over his and smiled into his eyes. He wrapped his wings around her and just barely caught Dean and Sam's shout of, "Show off!" as they blinked out. He took her to a little lake that had a park and would be teaming with life any other time of the day. But it seemed he had picked this park just for them. There was a table laden with food most of her favourites. And just off to the side was a dancing floor. She loved dancing and was glad he thought of this she would love to dance with her angel.

They ate, chatting between bites. He sat close to her his arm brushing hers, her hand cupping his knee. He trailed his fingers down her neck and she shivered. Then he took her on the dance floor. She was expecting music to appear out of nowhere but they just danced to a tune only they could hear. It was nice, lovely and most of all it felt like heaven, Castiel wanted to tell her something first.

Warning Sex Scene

Jo I never want you to be afraid of me" he said more urgent.

"Oh no. I'm not Castiel" She kissed him. "It's just that is what you are, or were and it's hard to put together for me. For as long as I have known you… well I haven't seen you that way… I'm not sure I can explain" she said with a sigh " but I am not afraid of you now. It is just you were once that powerful and may be still" she tried to explain better but, worried she was only making it worse he teleported them to a beautiful house and they were in a beautiful bedroom.

Castiel thought he understood. He stood up and pulled her up to him, he bent his head and kissed her. Looking so serious Jo could not read what he was thinking, part concern, part adoration, and part something else she couldn't quite put a name to.

Jo? You know I love you, Right? I do. I love you."

Jo smiled at him "Of course I know, and of course I love you too."

He held her tightly, Jo had to smile. Castiel, she understood, had his own way about things and while yes, he had often said things like " I love you too much to let this or that happen, he had never just said I love you. This never bothered Jo; he said it in other ways. He would reach out and touch her face for no reason at all, or pull her close and tease her lips with his own out of the blue. She knew what he was saying when he did those sorts of things.

He brought his face down to hers, I should have told you, he said. Jo, kissed him "you have in many ways"

"now I have another way" he said his breath becoming short. Kissing her harder.

He began to lift her dress up with his fingers as she pushed his shirt of off his shoulders he let it drop. Then lifted her dress over her head as she raised her arms. His hands went to her waist as he wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have missed you" he whispered breathless. As he ran his hands up and down her torso running his thumbs just under her bra. "It's only been a few days" she panted back, between kisses, "Feels like ages" he said as a small moan escaped his mouth, had managed to unhook her bra and now held her breasts in his hands. She lifted his t-shirt and he finished removing it quickly.

They had not made love since Michael arrived they no longer had the house to themselves and Jo had gone to bed early those nights to give them the chance to catch up with out her intrusion, not to mention she needed the training from Michael now they were in a empty hotel.

Now they were almost frenzied. Castiel now ran his long slender hands just inside the waist of Jo 's panties; She dropped a hand to the bulge in his jeans as he moaned, "yes" into her mouth. She pressed hard against him with his palm. His mouth over hers hard his hands undid the button of her jeans and then began to push them down, she rubbed his cock through jeans feeling him grind against her hand as she undid his jeans and pushed them down out of the way. When her hand touched his hard cock he let out a loud moan, probably louder than he should have with others in the hotel but neither seemed to care. "Ah you like that she whispered to him." Castiel had begun to enjoy talking during sex. Nothing Jo would have really called dirty, at least not yet but he definitely liked to express himself and loved when Jo teased at him with her words. Mmm, yes he said louder as he slid his fingers between her legs, this time she moaned herself. "That's it" he said as she rocked against his hand. Stroking him harder.

He pressed 2 fingers deep into her "So good" she murmured against his mouth. 'Yes Jo let it go" he whispered in her ear. He had felt how tense she was the moment he touched her and he wanted badly for it to melt away with her release. When he took her he wanted it to be slow and relaxed.

She gripped him tighter in her hand as she rocked harder on his hands fingers deep inside. Castiel moaned at the tightness of her hand around his shaft. He truly did love her. Her every movement, sound and breath brought him so much pleasure now. "Don't stop Jo ": he said, "Let it go". He thrust his hand deeper, harder. He felt her tighten and her neck arch back, "Yes" he said "cum for me" He held her body tighter with his other arm. He felt her clenching and releasing his fingers and his hand become soaked, her breathing hard and fast, with a loud moan escaping her lips.. He loved watching her like this. Now he could see the pulse in her neck throbbing, as her breathing slowed slightly. Watching her way only made him want her more.

She raised her head to his and kissed him deeply, both his arms around her now.. "I do love you Jo," "I love you too" she whispered. Just before he pushed her back on the bed to enter her he whispered, with a hoarse chuckle "That was for putting up with Michael he's ok J o replied yawning good night Castiel I love you

I love you too and he put his dark shadowy wings around her as they both fell asleep.

"

Warning another sex scene

Jo awoke to the feeing of Castiel's breath on the back of her neck, the feeling of his hand tracing the curve of her hip. She rolled on to her back to face him, sliding under his arm as he moved his face above hers and kissed her, "Good Morning" he said barley above a whisper".

"Good Morning" she answered though sleepy eyes. As she slid one arm around him to his back and raised the other to play with his hair. He lowered his head to kiss her throat, the center where her neck and her chest meet. He let out a sigh, he would never tire of the feeling of her hands in his hair.

Castiel's mouth covered Jo's as he reached down with one hand to raise her hip tighter against his own, his other hand behind her head pressing her mouth to his even harder. His eyes rolled in his head as the sensations of her body under his took him over. There was no pain, no doubt, no anger, when he was with her like this, only bliss and perfection, his new heaven.

Jo's arms were wrapped around the angel, her nails digging into the flesh of his back harder and deeper with each thrust. Her tiny moans and whimpers of pleasure escaping into his mouth as she sucked and bit his tongue. Their bodies rocked together in an almost perfect rhythm the angel had set. He could smell her and he could taste her, Jo's skin so perfect and soft against his own, his mind and body pressed towards the edge of rapture. This.. This is what he wanted to feel always.

His mouth pulled from hers and he arched his neck in ecstasy when she shifted her hips slightly but, just enough to allow him deeper access into her. He grunted "Yes Jo" as he felt her change position and was enveloped deeper. She moaned and whispered "harder" as he thrust. He did as he was instructed and looked down on her as she arched her back and her legs tightened around him, nails digging into his back so hard he could feel the sting of his skin breaking, the sensation only increasing his desire.

Soon her head tossed back and he leant into her harder, the pace and the power of his thrusts increasing, he felt her clenching around him and the heat inside of her rise, it became too much "Jo I can't-" and he was cut off by his own series of grunts as he came deep inside her, matching her spasm for spasm.

When it was done he lay soaked in sweat, collapsed on top of her chest. He could hear her heart beating fast and his head rose and fell with her rapid breathing. Her fingers played in his hair as he licked and gently nibbled the flat place between her breast, one long finger gently tracing a circle around a firm and still aching nipple.

"I've missed you" she breathed out still trying to calm the rapid rate, her breath escaped.

"You have no idea" he responded, spent and just as breathless, pressing her right breast to his mouth tenderly kissing then lapping the mound of flesh hungrily.

He began to run his lips the length of her collarbone side to side tasting her, Jo stretched her neck back and sighed. He ran his hand down Jo 's side running his fingers along the outside of her thigh, she bends it up to meet him. He now runs his fingers lightly stroking along her inner thigh as she arches her neck further leaving out a soft sigh. Castiel brushed his lips along Jo 's neck to her mouth breathing deeply. "I want you" he whispers, "All yours" she responds, with a deep kiss, taking his cue to continue, Castiel moves his fingers between her legs feel the warm wet of her. Separating her with one finger he slid up and down slow and deliberate, feeling and collecting the warm fluid on his finger. He watched her closely for his reward. It would be the arch of her neck and the soft moan she would give when he ran the length of his finger around her clit, he so loved watching her pleasure knowing it was his own doing.

He was soon rewarded and his own aching increased. The sight and sound of her mixed with the feel of her against his hand and body he was almost tempted to take her right then, he so wanted to thrust into her again and again but, he waited. Instead lowering his head to the same spot as his hand, feeling Jo 's hand now in his hair another reward he loved. He had learned quickly that first day he spent in bed with Jo he could bring great pleasure to her with just his mouth, as she could him. He found he could send her crashing and thrashing into climax or simply bring it on gently in soft waves of moans. He slid one the two fingers gently inside and and licked and bit softly at the folds. He felt her hips rock against his mouth. As he tasted her his cock screamed for attention, but he ignored it. Running his tongue around her clit and gently sliding her fingers in and out of her he felt her tighten. And then release with a loud moan as she pulled at his hair and ground her hips against his mouth, his own ache then becoming more urgent. He ran his mouth along her inner thighs kissing and biting Gently and he her breathing slowed a little.

He slowly kissed and bit his way up to face her and eager mouth taking his lips and tongue he was breathing hard now against his own need for her. "I want you inside me" she whispered, pulling his mouth harder to her own. He could feel his cock pressed against her opening now soaking wet and more hot than warm. He slowing pressed in allowing his cock to be enveloped in the smooth, soft, wet that was Jo. Slowing feeling her body accommodate his, he slid completely in side her in doing so he released a cry " Jo ". He felt her hips grind against him as he thrust again, her hands ran up his chest as she met his thrust. "yes she moaned. Pulling his head to hers to bite and kiss at his lips.

His thrusting so hard he let out soft grunts with each one. He was lost inside her, watching her neck arch, kissing her, pushing his tongue deep inside her mouth search seeking, both moaning, grunting, gasping at times, into the other. He kept the pace, as he went in to her harder, deeper, his hands holding fist fulls of her hair, her hands digging into his hips as her own welcomed each crashing thrust. He could feel his orgasm building inside him and tried to fight it but, he wanted deeper and he wanted to take her harder and soon he could feel her tightened around him. "yes Jo " he growled as she came, clenching tightly around him he couldn't hold back". He crashed his mouth to hers growling and grunting as he came inside her his mouth seeking hers the entire time.

They stayed together like this. He on top of her, still deep inside, resting on his elbows, teasing each other with their mouths his hands in her hair and she stroking his face. He loved her and his head was full of conflict, what he wanted and what he should do. When he came to earth this time he had a purpose. He he had never understood these creatures, their motives, their emotions. It was his job to protect them and love them regardless. But the love he was taught was nothing like the love humans shared. Human love was full of conflict, sacrifice and pain. He couldn't understand it then. Now it was the only thing he understood.

Castiel shifted so that Jo was laying on his chest a smile on her lips as her wrapped his wings around them protectively.

Please review and we hope you enjoyed it


	11. Chapter 11 Alone Time

Warning this chapter has a hell load of smut

Chapter 11 Alone Time

Castiel's breath quickened his body shiver at the silk like touch of Jo's fingers. He never thought this was going to happen. He couldn't believe it was actually happening. Grinning Jo leaned in her soft full lips colliding with Castiel 's enthralling them in the heat of passion. Castiel felt the moan rise up into his chest as he wrapped his arms around Jo tight. Rolling them both over. While lifting off her blouse. He needed to feel the contact of there bare skin touching, and Jo was all to happy to oblige his request removing her bra right after her blouse was thrown to the floorboard of the impala. Neither of them had expected this to happen when in Dean's Impala to do shopping of all places thankfully it was a virtual one.

The two's lips collided again the passion of the kiss growing deeper every passing second as Castiel's hand wondered down cupping Jo's breast. Jo couldn't stop it she moaned deeply into the kiss she had no idea that sex could be more than intercourse right off the bat. She had never been with anyone who would spend the time with the foreplay. Most men she had been with wanted just one thing and one thing only. They were selfish compared to Castiel. They always put their needs before hers, but Castiel wasn't like that. He was putting her first. Her pleasure, her innermost desires first and it felt amazing. She didn't want it to stop. They both knew that the others weren't stupid, they both knew that they had seen them sneak off together. But her dad Gabriel hadn't come after them with a shotgun so Jo figured he was being nice.

Castiel broke the passion of the kiss, moving to Jo's neck, following the delicate line of the collarbone kissing his way down to her sternum. His hand gently massaging her breast. "Oh god Castiel." Jo spoke softly. She never knew this would feel so good. She didn't realize that a Archangel her angel could be so giving when enthralled in the heat of passion.

Castiel felt himself growing harder. Groaning he attempted to will his growing erection away temporarily. Succeeding as he continued to kiss his way down Joe's chest. His lips and tongue replacing his hand on one of her breasts. Jo's body quivered at the feel of Castiel 's tongue on her bare breast. " oh H..h…Hell Castiel." She gasped. Castiel grinned he knew in his mind that she was ready. Moving he stole one quick kiss before his finger ran gently down her side find there way to the waist of her pants. Jo quivered she knew what was coming but she didn't care. The pleasure was to great to stop there actions now, even if she had wanted to she couldn't. Castiel grinned up at her as if he knew what she was thinking as he slowly undid her pants. Lowering her zipper with his one tooth at a time with his own teeth.

Jo bucked involuntarily at the pleasure of the vibration. Her hips pushing up into Castiel. "MORE!" She called out at the same time. Castiel grin all to happy to give her what she wanted he quickly finished removing her pants before making his way back up to her breast kissing and biting at it at the same time. Slowly he moved away from her breast kissing his way down in a straight line following the contours of her toned yet still feminine body. Stopping at the thin line of her thong. He grinned as he slid two fingers under the two straps lowering his hands and the thong with them.

He gently teased her a bit as he removed his clothes evening the score. They were both completely naked now. Jo was ready to make his entry, ready to pleasure Jo with every inch of his being. "W..w…wait.." Jo said sitting up. She had been so caught up in the moment she hadn't bothered to ask him if he had a condom before they started. "Protection?" she questioned through panting breaths. Castiel shook his head he knew he didn't have any condoms with him. He had used the last one five day's before. But he wasn't going to tell Jo that. "No.. I'm sorry" He said moving off of Jo to allow her to move and get dressed.

"Oh Fuck it!" Jo said after a few minutes grabbing Castiel thrusting their lips into a deep fiery kiss. "I don't care I've got birth control." She grinned whispering into Castiel's ear seductively yet lovingly. "I want to feel you, every inch of you deep inside of me in every way." She moaned at the gentle touch of Castiel's skin on her. "A…are you sure?" Castiel questioned not objecting to her request but

Wanting to make sure that she was okay positive that she wanted this. He didn't want her to feel that she had to do this. Jo nodded grabbing Castiel's hips thrusting hers upwards toward him. Castiel felt himself slip deep inside of Jo. Jo moaned at the pressure of

Castiel's massive cock entering her body. She loved it, and she knew that Castiel could see that in her eyes as they widened. Smiling Castiel stole a quick kiss before propping himself up already starting to move out of her then back in slowly as he knew his size and he didn't want to hurt her. Far from it, even through he wouldn't admit it to anyone he truly d loved Jo.

The seconds turned to minutes the minutes to hours both moaning. Rattling the already fogged up windows of the impala with each earth shattering moan and groan coming from the lovers.

Cas... Castiel, just hold me, please Jo said softly

Castiel nodded and put his arms around her and drew his black silvery wings around Jo in a loving embrace as they looked at each other .

And the fact that they made out in Dean's Impala Castiel thought as they lay their holding each other.

Castiel poured another glass of wine for each of them as he and Jo settled on the sofa after a delicious meal and wonderful night in. Jo thanked Castiel as he passed her the glass and they cuddled up on the couch. To her surprise Castiel turned the music off and the couple sat together in the candlelight, Castiel 's arm around Jo while he stroked her arm soothingly. After taking a sip of wine, Jo put her glass down and kissed Castiel 's lips tenderly.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me, Castiel." She whispered, cradling his face in her hands, "I love you."

Castiel 's heart stopped and started again as he looked her right in the eyes, cupping her cheek and nodding slightly before pressing his lips to hers.

"I love you too." He replied, earning a huge smile from Jo who kissed him hard on the lips.

Their lips moved in languid motions before Castiel slid his tongue into her mouth, entwining it with hers and caressing her lips with his own. Climbing off of the sofa they blew out the candles and then held hands, Castiel leading Jo upstairs.

On the upper landing, Jo twirled into Castiel 's arms and they kissed tenderly, Castiel lifting Jo into his arms while she wrapped her long, sexy leg around his waist. They moved into the bedroom they now shared permanently and Castiel kicked the door shut, moving towards the bed and laying down on it with Jo beneath him. Their lips met in sensual kisses, their tongues met in passionate dances and their hands met in one beautiful motion, sliding together and fingers locking in a breathtaking touch. Breaking their kissing, Castiel looked right into her eyes as he moved off of her, pulling his shirt off as she sat up and removed her tank top, straddling Castiel 's lap as they turned so Jimmy's back was to the head of the bed. Kissing down her neck and chest, Castiel 's fingers moved to Jo's dress and he began to unfasten the zip slowly, being careful as to make her feel comfortable. His lips kissed her stomach and back up her chest as she kicked the tights off, finding herself being rolled onto her back while she unfastened Castiel 's jeans.

The dress was gone in a flourish and Castiel lay between Jo's spread legs, running his fingers through her hair as they kissed and caressed each other. His hands slipped beneath her and he unhooked her bra, a little surprised when she sat them up, straddling his waist and pulled the bra off revealing her beautiful, ample breasts. He took his eyes away from them after a moment, focussing on her eyes. They shared a look so full of love that Jo couldn't breathe for a moment, but then she felt Castiel 's lips on her own again as he wrapped his loving arms around her. He ran kisses around her neck and to her shoulders, taking his time to draw out the pleasure from her. She moaned softly and ran her fingers through his thick dark hair, gasping when he took a nipple in his mouth. She moaned loudly before feeling herself being pushed onto her back again, his lips moving to the other nipple before kissing down her stomach and back up in a straight line right until he reached her lips again. They slid under the sheets and her hands reached for his boxers. She pulled them down, revealing his impressive erection while he pulled her panties down, revealing her full naked beauty before reaching for the condom and rolling it on himself. Lifting her hips slightly, Jo's breath hitched when he entered her and at that moment she understood truly what pleasure was like, and what it felt like to be truly loved. Pressing a tender kiss to her lips, Castiel pressed his forehead to Jo, winding his arms around her and thrusting slowly.

Half an hour later, the couple lay sated under the sheets, regaining their breath as Castiel pulled out and discarded the used condom in the trash can just under his bedside table, rolling onto his side to look at Jo's face. She was smiling beautifully at the ceiling, eyes drifted closed with flushed cheeks and her blond hair blond was wild but stunning at the same time.

"I love you, Castiel."

I "Love you, Jo."

With that second declaration of love, Castiel pulled Jo closer to him and she rested her head on his chest, stroking lazy patterns on it with her delicate fingers. That night was the first night she truly slept peacefully. Until he came

Ohhh what do you think happen please review

Love Leea and Jessie


	12. Chapter 12 Enemies and a Painful Revelat

Chapter 12 Enemies and a painful revelation

One would think after a blissful night like she had shared with Castiel that things would continue that way. But when has their lives ever been like that. If they weren't to fight some demon or another it was always something else.

But she knew with the threat looming that couldn't be possible _"You need more practice Jo."_ she groaned and gripped her head she hated when he did that. He was like that annoying but kind science teacher she had in high school. _"What is high school?" _She popped her hand over her mouth to try and stifle the giggle that almost slipped out. Cas was still asleep and she didn't want to wake him. He looked like, well an angel when he slept with his black hair looking more bed head sticking in every direction.

She sighed and got dressed for her training this stuff was never ending was it? Once she was dressed in a pair of sweats and a black tank she slipped her tennis shoes on and pulled her hair back into a ponytail ready for the day's events. _Bring it_, she thought to herself, _I'm ready for any thing._ But it wouldn't be until much later that she would find out just how unprepared she actually was.

"Now just fling your hand out concentrating on what you want to do Jo. You have to be sure for it to work. You're not strong enough or I should say your powers aren't strong enough to work without you. If you're unsure so are they." Michael would know there once was such a lad as she.

Eons ago just before the fall before his father had decided that, that particular race should be destroyed. He had been unsure and scared therefore he had self destructed quite literally actually. Oh he didn't think that would happen to Jo. She was a self sure little thing always had been.

Even when she was a small child she always knew what she wanted and got it with self-determination that he's only seen in a few people. But her training had to go just right. He couldn't be soft on her like he was with that young lad he knew so long ago. When she had asked him to train her in her powers he had told her of that boy and she looked at him with soft eyes and had said, _"I know that's why I chose you for the job." _He had been shocked by her honest words and felt pride that she was apart of his family.

Others like Zachariah weren't so happy that's why he needs to train her she needed to be ready for what was to come and he would make sure she was. He watched Jo close her eyes breathing in deep breaths calming herself taking herself away to a place where she trusted herself. She flung out her hand and he went flying his back scraping against the gravel. He climbed to his feet saw the self-satisfied smirk on her face. "Good, good job child now lets see you dodge." He said giving a smirk of his own at her wide eye look. He flung out his hand hoping she would doge it but she didn't and she went flying backwards like he did.

He blinked out and appeared in front of her holding out his hand to help her up, "Sorry," he murmured as she gripped his hand and hauled herself upright. "No, no it's okay. Because it gave me a chance to do this!" She said smirking and touched his chest sending him up into the air where she held him her arm outstretched. She brought her hand down sending him crashing to the ground. He barked out a laugh at her, "Oh ho, good job little one you are coming along nicely!" He said looking at the hand she held out for him a huge Cheshire grin on her lips.

"Why thank you _uncle_." The words were mocking and she said it with her hand on her hip but he could hear the warmth behind it. Yes she was going to do very well as an angel he could see her father and her mother shining brightly in her soul. "So," he said brushing his hands against his jeans, "are you ready for weaponry?"

As early morning slowly turned into mid afternoon they practiced. Her favourite thing though was fighting with the angel blades he even taught her to fight with two of them something she thought was just the coolest. But she always did have a thing for knives. Its how she earned the nickname freak in school. It never bothered her though, people can fail you guns can fail you but knives and their pure steel that could cut to the bone if honed right. No they never failed as long as your aim was true so was a knife. She hacked and slashed while he dodged and when he kicked his leg out at her she dropped to the ground and kicked his leg out. Brining the blade mere inches from his heaving chest.

"Well," she said holing out her hand for him smiling when he took it, "you're a lot of fun to work with uncle Mike!" She said cheerily her grin widening even more at the glare he sent her way. Hmm it would seem she really does have her father's sense of humour. Good to know. He shook his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders bringing her in for a hug. As they walked back to the house. Michael stopped at the front porch and kissed her forehead. "Be safe Joanna there are dark days ahead. For all of you." She didn't know what to think of this and frowned. "You're coming back right?" Yes, yes," he said with a wave of his hand dismissing her worry, "Of course I'm just saying you should be careful." She nodded her head and hugged him when she pulled away and walked into the house she waved. He waited until the door clicked shut before turning towards their intruder. "You shouldn't be here Zachariah." He said his eyes till on the old home that held his brother and niece. Did they sense Zachariah like he had do they know that evil lurks just outside their home?

"Came to see how the child is doing. After that last one you trained I had figured you wouldn't try anymore." Joanna is not that young lad. "No she's not but is she as powerful as he?" Was Jo as powerful as that boy? Yes she was and more so was the child of an archangel but he would never tell that to Zachariah so he just shrugged his shoulders. "Leave them be Zachariah." "How can you side with them?" The fallen angel boomed.

"They are family that used to mean something to you once." It means everything! That is why I do this, why I chose the boy you thought was destroyed." Michael turned on his heel all the fire of the holy grace in his eyes as he stared upon the fool before him. "You dare! You dare to lie to me like this!"

"Its no lie Michael, Vetis that young child that you helped train that child you helped to destroy is here with me willing to fight for the cause." Zachariah sneered before disappearing. Michael sighed and ran his fingers through his hair this was so much worse than he thought.

Jo jogged past the laughter coming from the dinning room and ran up the steps she had to shower before she could join them. No way in hell she was sitting down for food when she stank like a pigsty. Once showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and loose button up with the sleeves rolled up she joined the others.

She sat in the chair that was left for her right at her Castiel side. She ate with gusto because well she hadn't eaten all day. Laughing at some Joke Dean made. Smiling at Risa and Madison when they saw Castile staring at her. And rubbing her hand up Castiel's thigh thoroughly enjoying the shiver that ran through him.

After all was said and done her and Castiel walked hand in hand up the stairs she planned on enjoying herself while she could. She smiled up at him and led him to their bedroom.

Warning Sex scene

Jo? You know I love you, right? I do. I love you."

Jo smiled at him "Of course I know, and of course I love you too."

He held her tightly, Jo had to smile. Castiel, she understood, had his own way about things and while yes, he had often said things like " I love you too much to let this or that happen, he had never just said I love you. This never bothered Jo; he said it in other ways. He would reach out and touch her face for no reason at all, or pull her close and tease her lips with his own out of the blue. She knew what he was saying when he did those sorts of things.

He brought his face down to hers, I should have told you, he said. Jo, kissed him "you have in many ways"

"now I have another way" he said his breath becoming short. Kissing her harder.

He began to lift her t-shirt with his fingers as she pushed his shirt of off his shoulders he let it drop. Then Castiel lifted her vest over her head as she raised her arms. His hands went to her waist as he wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have missed you" he whispered breathless. As he ran his hands up and down her torso running his thumbs just under her bra. "It's only been a few days" she panted back, between kisses, "Feels like ages" he said as a small moan escaped his mouth, he had managed to unhook her bra and now held her breasts in his hands. She lifted his t-shirt and he finished removing it quickly.

They had not made love since Michael arrived they no longer had the house to themselves and Jo had gone to bed early those nights to give them the chance to catch up with out her intrusion, not to mention she needed the training from Michael now they were in their room.

Now they were almost frenzied. Castiel now ran his long slender hands just inside the waist of Jo 's panties; She dropped a hand to the bulge in his jeans as he moaned, "yes" into her mouth. She pressed hard against him with his palm. His mouth over hers hard his hands undid the lace of her panties and then began to push them down, she rubbed his cock through jeans feeling him grind against her hand as she undid his jeans and pushed them down out of the way. When her hand touched his hard cock he let out a loud moan, probably louder than he should have with others in the hotel but neither seemed to care. "Ah you like that she whispered to him." Castiel had begun to enjoy talking during sex. Nothing Jo would have really called dirty, at least not yet but he definitely liked to express himself and loved when Jo teased at him with her words. Mmm, yes he said louder as he slid his fingers between her legs, this time she moaned herself. "That's it" he said as she rocked against his hand. Stroking him harder.

He pressed 2 fingers deep into her "So good" she murmured against his mouth. 'Yes Jo let it go" he whispered in her ear. He had felt how tense she was the moment he touched her and he wanted badly for it to melt away with her release. When he took her he wanted it to be slow and relaxed.

She gripped him tighter in her hand as she rocked harder on his hands fingers deep inside and bucked. Castiel moaned at the tightness of her hand around his shaft. He truly did love her. Her every movement, sound and breath brought him so much pleasure now. "Don't stop Jo ": he said, "Let it go". He thrust his hand deeper, harder. He felt her tighten and her neck arch back, "Yes" he said kissing her neck then her breasts "cum for me Jo only me" He held her body tighter with his other arm. He felt her clenching and releasing his fingers and his hand become soaked, her breathing hard and fast, with a loud moan escaping her lips.. He loved watching her like this. Now he could see the pulse in her neck throbbing, as her breathing slowed slightly. Watching her way only made him want her more.

She raised her head to his and kissed him deeply, both his arms around her now.. "I do love you Jo," "I love you too" she whispered. Just before he pushed her back on the bed to enter her he whispered, with a hoarse chuckle "That was for putting up with Michael he's ok J o replied yawning good night Castiel I love you

I love you too and he put his dark shadowy wings around her as they both fell asleep.

"

Warning another sex scene

Jo awoke to the feeing of Castiel's breath on the back of her neck, the feeling of his hand tracing the curve of her hip. She rolled on to her back to face him, sliding under his arm as he moved his face above hers and kissed her, "Good Morning" he said barley above a whisper".

"Good Morning" she answered though sleepy eyes. As she slid one arm around him to his back and raised the other to play with his hair. He lowered his head to kiss her throat, the center where her neck and her chest meet. He let out a sigh, he would never tire of the feeling of her hands in his hair.

Castiel's mouth covered Jo's as he reached down with one hand to raise her hip tighter against his own, his other hand behind her head pressing her mouth to his even harder. His eyes rolled in his head as the sensations of her body under his took him over. There was no pain, no doubt, no anger, when he was with her like this, only bliss and perfection, his new heaven.

Jo's arms were wrapped around the angel, her nails digging into the flesh of his back harder and deeper with each thrust. Her tiny moans and whimpers of pleasure escaping into his mouth as she sucked and bit his tongue. Their bodies rocked together in an almost perfect rhythm the angel had set. He could smell her and he could taste her, Jo's skin so perfect and soft against his own, his mind and body pressed towards the edge of rapture. This.. This is what he wanted to feel always.

His mouth pulled from hers and he arched his neck in ecstasy when she shifted her hips slightly but, just enough to allow him deeper access into her. He grunted "Yes Jo" as he felt her change position and was enveloped deeper. She moaned and whispered "harder" as he thrust. He did as he was instructed and looked down on her as she arched her back and her legs tightened around him, nails digging into his back so hard he could feel the sting of his skin breaking, the sensation only increasing his desire.

Soon her head tossed back and he leant into her harder, the pace and the power of his thrusts increasing, he felt her clenching around him and the heat inside of her rise, it became too much "Jo I can't-" and he was cut off by his own series of grunts as he came deep inside her, matching her spasm for spasm.

When it was done he lay soaked in sweat, collapsed on top of her chest. He could hear her heart beating fast and his head rose and fell with her rapid breathing. Her fingers played in his hair as he licked and gently nibbled the flat place between her breast, one long finger gently tracing a circle around a firm and still aching nipple.

"I've missed you" she breathed out still trying to calm the rapid rate, her breath escaped.

"You have no idea" he responded, spent and just as breathless, pressing her right breast to his mouth tenderly kissing then lapping the mound of flesh hungrily.

He began to run his lips the length of her collarbone side to side tasting her, Jo stretched her neck back and sighed. He ran his hand down Jo 's side running his fingers along the outside of her thigh, she bends it up to meet him. He now runs his fingers lightly stroking along her inner thigh as she arches her neck further leaving out a soft sigh. Castiel brushed his lips along Jo 's neck to her mouth breathing deeply. "I want you" he whispers, "All yours" she responds, with a deep kiss, taking his cue to continue, Castiel moves his fingers between her legs feel the warm wet of her. Separating her with one finger he slid up and down slow and deliberate, feeling and collecting the warm fluid on his finger. He watched her closely for his reward. It would be the arch of her neck and the soft moan she would give when he ran the length of his finger around her clit, he so loved watching her pleasure knowing it was his own doing.

He was soon rewarded and his own aching increased. The sight and sound of her mixed with the feel of her against his hand and body he was almost tempted to take her right then, he so wanted to thrust into her again and again but, he waited. Instead lowering his head to the same spot as his hand, feeling Jo 's hand now in his hair another reward he loved. He had learned quickly that first day he spent in bed with Jo he could bring great pleasure to her with just his mouth, as she could him. He found he could send her crashing and thrashing into climax or simply bring it on gently in soft waves of moans. He slid one the two fingers gently inside and licked and bit softly at the folds. He felt her hips rock against his mouth. As he tasted her his cock screamed for attention, but he ignored it. Running his tongue around her clit and gently sliding her fingers in and out of her he felt her tighten. And then release with a loud moan as she pulled at his hair and ground her hips against his mouth, his own ache then becoming more urgent. He ran his mouth along her inner thighs kissing and biting her Gently and her breathing slowed a little.

He slowly kissed and bit his way up to face her and eager mouth taking his lips and tongue he was breathing hard now against his own need for her. "I want you inside me" she whispered, pulling his mouth harder to her own. He could feel his cock pressed against her opening now soaking wet and more hot than warm. He slowing pressed in allowing his cock to be enveloped in the smooth, soft, wet mound that was Jo. Slowing feeling her body accommodate his, he slid completely in side her in doing so he released a cry " Jo ". He felt her hips grind against him as he thrust again, her hands ran up his chest as she met his thrust. "yes she moaned. Pulling his head to hers to bite and kiss at his lips.

His thrusting so hard he let out soft grunts with each one. He was lost inside her, watching her neck arch, kissing her, pushing his tongue deep inside her mouth search seeking, both moaning, grunting, gasping at times, into the other. He kept the pace, as he went in to her harder, deeper, his hands holding fist fulls of her hair, her hands digging into his hips as her own welcomed each crashing thrust. He could feel his orgasm building inside him and tried to fight it but, he wanted deeper and he wanted to take her harder and soon he could feel her tightened around him. "yes Jo " he growled as she came, clenching tightly around him he couldn't hold back". He crashed his mouth to hers growling and grunting as he came inside her his mouth seeking hers the entire time.

They stayed together like this. He on top of her, still deep inside, resting on his elbows, teasing each other with their mouths his hands in her hair and she stroking his face. He loved her and his head was full of conflict, what he wanted and what he should do. When he came to earth this time he had a purpose.

Warning Sex Scene

Castiel's mouth covered Jo's as he reached down with one hand to raise her hip tighter against his own, his other hand behind her head pressing her mouth to his even harder. His eyes rolled in his head as the sensations of her body under his took him over. There was no pain, no doubt, no anger, when he was with her like this, only bliss and perfection, his new heaven.

Jo 's arms were wrapped around the angel, her nails digging into the flesh of his back harder and deeper with each thrust. Her tiny moans and whimpers of pleasure escaping into his mouth as she sucked and bit his tongue. Their bodies rocked together in an almost perfect rhythm the angel had set. He could smell her and he could taste her, Jo 's skin so perfect and soft against his own, his mind and body pressed towards the edge of rapture. This.. This is what he wanted to feel always.

His mouth pulled from hers and he arched his neck in ecstasy when she shifted her hips slightly but, just enough to allow him deeper access into her. He grunted "Yes Jo " as he felt her change position and was enveloped deeper. She moaned and whispered "harder" as he thrust. He did as he was instructed and looked down on her as she arched her back and her legs tightened around him, nails digging into his back so hard he could feel the sting of his skin breaking, the sensation only increasing his desire.

Soon her head tossed back and he leant into her harder, the pace and the power of his thrusts increasing, he felt her clenching around him and the heat inside of her rise, it became too much "Jo I can't-" and he was cut off by his own series of grunts as he came deep inside her, matching her spasm for spasm.

When it was done he lay soaked in sweat, collapsed on top of her chest. He could hear her heart beating fast and his head rose and fell with her rapid breathing. Her fingers played in his hair as he licked and gently nibbled the flat place between her breast, one long finger gently tracing a circle around a firm and still aching nipple.

"I've missed you" she breathed out still trying to calm the rapid rate, her breath escaped.

"You have no idea" he responded, spent and just as breathless, pressing her right breast to his mouth tenderly kissing then lapping the mound of flesh.

Two weeks had passed since the had spent that first weekend with her. Afterwards he left to go and find the Winchesters and continue on with his own agenda. He was still determined to find his father, although now, he was no longer seeking his help, instead he planned to demand an explanation.

The world was becoming more dangerous by the day and he was determined to keep Jo out of the battle. No one knew of their relationship and he was resolute, that no one would… It was just too dangerous. As a result, their time together was often limited, although, he came to see her, more often than once a week now, it was impossible for him to be with her as much as he would like.

They were often brief, he would arrive late at night, after everyone else was asleep when he Michael and Gabriel and the others of heaven tracked for leads concerning Vetis Samael and Zachariah were sleeping or early in the morning before he woke, only staying a few hours and then he would be gone again, until he felt certain it was safe to return, often 3 or 4 days would pass between.

He would be the first to admit, if he had someone to admit it to… When he wasn't with her… He wasn't well. He was broken, too broken to be fixed, He had discovered, the numbing effects of alcohol and just how easy it was to not give a damn… about anything, the world, the Winchesters, himself, nothing at all mattered. Then he would remember her. She took all of that away… she mattered,

He would come to her and they would make love and after she would hold him and they would talk, sometimes she would read to him. It didn't matter what they did as long as he could lay his head on her chest and hear her heart and feel her breathe, touch, taste and smell her skin, he was better with her, he wasn't broken in her arms, he was strong and he was sure.

They were both naked, half-tangled in sheets; he was on his back, his head cushioned by her bare stomach and letting out small sighs of pleasure as she absentmindedly combed her fingers through his dark hair. His eyes were glowing, like lightning his handsome face more relaxed than it ever was during the hunts.

Jo Castiel said suddenly but tenderly marry me Jo stared at him she was in a white slip while he was in sweats showing off his golden six pack, tears appeared in her brown eyes and Jo said yes of course I will I love you always will and was cut off by Castiel kissing her passionately.

Castiel pulled the ring out it was a beautiful gold ring with a gem in the middle wordlessly he slid it on and then pulled her to him and they were both now lying on the bed Castiel sighed if it kill's me Jo I will kill Zachariah before he tries to harm you Jo took his face in her hands looking deep into his eyes I know she whispered but don't leave me I wont cuddling Castiel whispered to her.

Awww what do you think please review

Love Leea and Jessie


	13. Chapter 13 My Guardian Angel

Chapter 13 My Guardian Angel  Jo woke slowly morning sun shinning onto her face. She looked over at Castiel who to her surprise was a wake and looking at her with a soft smile. How did she get so lucky? She thought to herself. He cupped her cheek rubbing his thumb across it he sighed and said, "I love you, you know that right?" She smiled and gripped the hand that held her cheek so tenderly. "Of course, I love you to." He reached up and pressed his lips to hers and she vaulted up in the air at their touch. Before she could fall any deeper, she pulled away and gave him a cheeky grin. "Nope, sorry to cut you off babe but we gotta go." She said dodging him easily when he reached for her. She was dressed and rushing out the door before he even had a chance to hop out of bed. Castiel smiled at the sound of her laughter as she ran out the room. He loved her laughter, loved to see her smile and she was in a good mood these days. Oddly enough, Michael was having a good effect on her. He sighed and got up after dressing he jogged down the steps and heard the laughter of the people he called family. He saw Risa standing by the table one of Dean's arms wrapped around her waist affectionately a smile on both of their faces, Sam had his arms around Madison who had his hands clamped over her mouth her dark eyes shinning with her mirth. Bobby and Gabriel just sat side by side looking like they were just humouring the 'kids'. He looked out the window and saw the familiar sight of his Jo and Michael training. "What's so funny?" He asked pulling out a chair and sitting down. "Oh, Gabe here thinks that Mike is being to rough on Jo." Dean murmured a devilish glint in his eyes. "Well that was until Jo sent Michael flying into a wall of cars." he smiled at that Jo seemed to have a lot of Gabriel in her. "Yeah she keeps popping up behind him and tapping him on the shoulder only to disappear when he turns around." Risa added. They all fell into a fit of laughter. After a few moments, the calm of the morning was shattered when they heard Jo scream, "Michael!" They all ran out side to find the three fallen angels that had been after them. Vetis was holding Michael in a tight grip while Samuel held a blade to Michael's throat. While Zachariah held onto Jo's arm. Everyone was talking so much chaos at the same time. Dean shouting Risa yelling at Gabriel when he shouted, "Do something!" The only one's quiet was he and Michael. He locked eyes on the archangel and saw calm cool calculation burning in them. He was up to something and it was going to be big. Dean took out the colt and shot Samuel. The rush of quiet was almost deafening. Michael tore away from Vetis as white light burned through Samael and tossed something at Jo with practiced ease. Just before she caught it Castiel was able to see what it was he watched with wide eyes as she tossed the little glass container holding her grace to ground. Zachariah saw it and popped out. And just as the blinding white light grew she screamed, "Close your eyes!" they all did and just before he hit the ground he felt pain pierce his chest he heard shouts and a scream just as the blackness took hold. Jo let out a scream as her grace took hold. Michael said it would hurt but hot damn he never said it would hurt this bad. It was like being stabbed with a burning hot knife. And she would know she's had that experience as well to compare it two but a thousand times worse. It started in her chest moving thrumming through her body from her head to her toes. The edges of her vision became whit hot until all she could see was just that. White. But then blessed blackness came and she saw no more. When she finally came to, she saw Michael on the ground her father Gabriel leaning over her and the rest huddled around Castiel. "What, what happened?" She asked her voice hoarse as she tried sitting up. "Jo, when Mike threw you your grace Castiel was hurt." Oh god, oh god was this her fault had she hurt them? Had she hurt Castiel the last person on the face of the planet she had ever wanted to hurt? Trying to break free from her fathers hold, she wound up slipping and falling on her ass. Making her that much more frantic by the time she reached him she was in all out panic attack. "Cas! Cas, baby, come on don't do this to me!" She pleaded frantically her heart in her throat and tears burning her eyes. "Help me!" She snapped urgency making her voice hoarse. She watched with wide eyes and Dean and Sam lifted him up and carried him into the house his head lolling to one side his mouth slack and eyes closed tight. But the soft rise and fall of his chest quelled her worst fear. They carried him into Bobby's home while Bobby and Gabriel stayed back looking after Michael. She would worry about her uncle later her main concern right now was Castiel. Madison and Risa were murmuring words of comfort but she couldn't focus on them just the soft rise and fall of her beloved's chest. Dean and Sam managed to get him up the stairs and into the bedroom; they shared and laid him gently on the bed. A bed that they had shared their love on. Risa and Madison disappeared popping back into the room minutes later carrying a bowl of water and rags.

The three of them set to work while Dean and Sam walked out of the room presumably to check on her father and Bobby. She took a rag from Madison, dipped into the bowl of warm water, and washed away the blood that had pooled at the corner of his mouth while Risa cut away his shirt. She tried focusing on his all too pale face instead of the way he grimaced when Risa pulled the shirt away from the wound. The blood there already trying to dry. When that was done, she moved to the wound wiping as gently as she could.

By the time they were done the water was red from his blood and she was as about as pale as he. Unknowingly to her making the freckles on her stand out. Her eyes were wild and frantic as she looked over him praying the whole time that he would just wake up and look at her with those endless blue eyes that never seemed to stop holding all his love. "We'll just leave you alone." Madison whispered her brown eyes sad as she walked out the room with a crestfallen Risa.

"Please," she murmured once they were alone, "please baby wake up. I need to see those eyes of your. I need to see them so they can tell me everything is going to be alright." With that said she put her head down on his shoulder and sobbed while he slept on.

Later when she wakes (she's really not sure how long it has been) she finds herself still on the floor on hand clasped together with Castiel. She looks out the window expecting to see the late afternoon sun is surprised when she see's the inky black sky. There are no stars this night and the clouds blocked out any light the night might give. She sighs and reluctantly releases her lover's hand. Nature was calling and she knew that if she didn't take care of herself then their would be no one to take care of him.

When she re-enters, the room she see's her father standing over Castiel. She has to stomp down hard on her over-protectiveness, this was he dad for goodness sakes he would never hurt Castiel. "How's he doing?" Her dad asked. "He hasn't moved since he was brought in here." She said surprised at how raspy her voice sounded. She looked at him just in time to see his nod. He was distracted not completely here with them right now and she wondered what was up. "Dad, what's going on?" He looked at her the same eyes that she saw in the mirror staring back at her. "We have a lead on Zach. The others went to take care of it." She nodded and ran a hand through her hair. "Is there something else?" No, no, it's just Michael he's in bad shape."

"This is all my fault isn't it?" She asked pain seeping into her words. "No, no Jo how could this be your fault." She shrugged her shoulders feeling helpless, disoriented and just plain lost. This shit was so messed up and it wasn't fair. She slapped a hand over her mouth to keep in her sob and failed miserable at that as well. She didn't see her father stride towards her but she heard him and soon felt his strong arms go around her. "None, repeat, none of this is you fault." She gave another helpless nod hating the feeling but glad he was here and buried her face in his chest. She heard him sigh before saying, "I'm so sorry to have to do this to you but I need to go, I have to check on Michael and I need to let you get back to your angel." He murmured pulling away so she could see his smirk.

"Yeah, let me know how he's doing." He nodded winked at her and before she could blink, he was gone. She sighed and climbed onto the bed and took one of Castiel's warm strong hand in hers and kissed his knuckles hoping to send her love through the touch.

At some point, she had doze off her back against the headboard Castiel's hand in hers and she dreamed. Dreamed of walking through the tall grass of some field and she was alone. At least she thought she was alone. "What did I tell you about your powers Jo?" a voice whispered through the wind. It sounded suspiciously like Michael's. "Huh?" She said confused as she looked around for the body attached to the voice. "I said, what did I tell you about your powers?" she let out an annoyed huff and planted her hands on her hips thoroughly annoyed with this game.

"What the hell are you talking about?" When you are lost so are they. Come on little one think."

Think? Think about what how was this cryptic talk supposed to help her any?

"You can help him you just have to trust your self Joanna. Just trust yourself and all will be well."

She jerked awaked feeling more confused now than she had in her dream. What the hell was wrong with her Castiel was half-dead and she was getting pep talks from an angel she couldn't see. But was he right? Could she help him some how was that a power she held? Well only one way to find out. She jumped off the bed and walked around to the other side calming her nerves as she did so.

She took in several deep breaths to steady her nerves and knelt down beside him. She rolled her shoulders trying to relieve the tension there (it didn't work) and laid her hands over his wound. She sat there for god only knows how long all she got from her efforts was a headache. She huffed out a frustrated sigh and slapped her hands onto the tops of her thighs.

"This should work why isn't it working?"

"Yes Joanna why isn't this working?"

"Really this is what I've been reduces to getting snarky comments from my own mind. Great just freaking great." She mumbled angrily to herself. It hit her then what she was lacking. What she was lacking now that she hadn't been earlier. Earlier with Michael she had been happy, and confident. But now she was none of those things. She closed her eyes taking in deep breathes thinking about what made her happy. Her lips quirked when it popped into her head as she placed her hands over his wound.

She concentrated telling herself she could do this when all of a sudden she could feel something at her fingertips. It felt like something was pulling on them, no that wasn't right more like she was pulling at something. She felt power strum through body building up behind her eyes and in her hands, it tingled this sense of power. When she slummed over purely exhausted from what she was doing, she thought she had failed. Pain coursed through her starting at her chest. She had failed she thought. Then she felt a weak hand carding through her hair. Her head shot up and she was staring into bright blue eyes that held so much love. They were silently telling her everything was going to be okay.

Later when the sun was just beginning to rise, she lay in Castiel's arms. He was getting stronger by the minute and she had never been happier, she had saved him. "Zachariah got away." She says as she rubs a gentle hand over his rapidly healing wound. "I know," He whispered his voice hoarse. "How," she started but he cut her off. "He came to me in a dream. Dean and the others will be home soon with news. News that you won't like." Well if that didn't get her curiosity going, she doesn't know what will. "What do you mean?"

"What he means young lady is that I'm back." Jo snapped her head around to look at the fallen demon angel whatever the hell it was Mastema staring at her with cold dead eyes. Jo jumped up quickly placing herself between them and Castiel. "And how is that might I ask." Well little thing of course you can ask. He brought me back. Oh, I had so much fun going after dear old mommy and daddy dearest. So much fun indeed." He who and what do you mean?" What the hell was this bitch talking about?

"She means me." Murmured Zachariah his tone snarky and cold, "I was the one that sent Mastema after your mother and father. To bad it only worked on your mom I would have been so glad to be rid of Gabriel." Zachariah mad a tsking sound with his tongue and shook his head sadly.

"You two are sick!" She spat.

"Yes well takes one to know one right?"

"Really can we get on with this? What do you want?"

"Your head on a platter of course." Zachariah said his head tilted to one side. She snorted and was about to say something when she saw there eyes go wide. Comically so. Then with a roar and a flash of white light they were gone, she spun on her heel and faced Cas. He was sitting up blood pouring from his reopened wound blood coated his hands and his face was pale. "Cas what did you do?" She said running over to him. He gave her a half-hearted smirk and said, "Sorry I ruined your work." then he collapsed back onto the bed. She gave a little huff that sounded like laughter well just a bit anyhow and shook her head. "Men." she huffed.

"What are we going to do about these new turns of events?" She asked running her fingers over the wound not really concentrating on what she was doing but was dazzled by his flesh mended back together before her eyes. He was watching to as he spoke, "I don't know, we'll wait for the others and see what they say." she nodded completely agreeing. Not like, they could do much now anyways. "Okay, we wait then."

Warning Sex scene

When she finally turned to face him… looking down on his face he could tell she understood what had caused him so much pain and she dropped to the floor with him and once again held him against her. There in the middle of her darkened bedroom floor, they held tightly to each other. Both of them broken, both of them betrayed by their creators.

His face buried deeply into her neck, again he was overcome and his mouth found hers. The kisses held much more heat than the previous ones had. Soon passions were rising and teeth and tongues were clashing and hands sought the warm and healing flesh of the others body.

Their first time was clumsy and more than a little rough and needy. They pulled each other to their feet and almost on instinct, sought a spot to crash into each other. They made it as far as the bedroom, but once she leaned back against the closed door it was all but over. Her hands fumbled at his belt and button as he did the same. This was a first for him but, he knew the basics, he had witnessed the act with much curiosity on many occasions and gave it more than a little thought over the last 3 weeks as he fell victim to many human vices. Sex however, he did refrain from and now with her in his arms he knew he was simply waiting for her, not avoiding the act.

His jeans managed to come free and drop as did her jeans and he lifted her against him, feeling her legs wrap tightly around his waist and he turned, pressing her against the now closed door, while his fingers worked their way under her shirt. It was at that moment he slid inside her, almost inadvertently, and he was taken away in a rush of sensation he could not have anticipated. She responded by digging the nails of her right hand into his shoulder as a strangled moan of his name burst from her lips. This only drove him deeper inside her as he gasp for air, his hands and arms holding her securely, lovingly and his mouth seeking to taste hers.

His breathing short and almost impossible, he thrust again, then again. Her body responding warm and wet. The heat growing, feeling himself wrapped tightly and deeply inside her. He grunted her name and she tightened more and soon it ended, as he felt her clamp down hard around him and a wave of heat took over, leading the aching in his groin to coil and then peak as though had let go his footing on the edge of a cliff and was now falling free and wild knowing she was there to catch him.

Their mouths meeting and the kisses still hard and deep. Jo's hands worked their way to his face him arms still strong around her. "I didn't think.. Angels… did that." she laughed breathless.

"I do now.." he responded equally as breathless and amused.

"Now what? She questioned.

"Now I want more of you." he whispered as he kissed her.

He began to pull at the waistband of her panties but, stopped "Where did the others go" he asked, with a mischievous tone.

Jo giggled slightly against his lips. "to get supplies for tomorrow." she answered, adding "They wont be back until late".

The angel grinned, and then murmured, "Good." into her mouth as he kissed her and his hands continued to pull her panties down.

The angel took his time undressing her, this time would be different he could sense it. His body was aching for her, he had been for days literally and now, now he just wanted to please her. Everything was wrong in the world; the last week was proof of that, yet somehow being with her, it didn't feel that way. He wanted her to fix it, to fix him.

He rose to his knees on the bed and lifted her t-shirt slowly taking the sight of her. His growing erection strained against his boxers and he watched as her hand moved to stroke him through the thin fabric. A low and soft moan of pleasure escaped him when she touched him, he wanted more but, he continued moving lower to pull her free of her jeans then he gently ran his fingers over the damp spot on her pale blue panties. The sensation caused another moan as he did this and the anticipation of being enveloped in the moist heat almost got the better of him.

He increased the pressure of his fingers and watched as she responded to him, biting her lower lip and moving her hips against his hand. He hooked the thin fabric at her hips in his fingers and pulled the panties away, then reached up for the straps of her bra. After pulling it free and tossing both the bra and panties aside he looked down on her.

He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her.

"Perfect" he murmured against her lips, swollen from his kiss. His mouth then travelled her body, kissing, licking and nipping here and there. He was aching from her scent, the softness of her skin and the whimpers and moans that fell from her lips. He would come across the odd scar now and then her hunts. He had seen them before and he never asked what caused them. It didn't matter to him because no one would ever leave a mark on her body again. Today, when he came across such a mark he would linger at the spot taking time to kiss and caress it lovingly. In his own mind replacing what ever harm was intended with his own love and admiration for this woman. He wanted to fix her too; he wanted to fix everything that had been so wrong in her world when she had found out what she was.

Working his way back to her mouth he balanced himself over her and kissed her deeply, as he embraced her, feeling her bare flesh press against his. He slipped his boxers off then gently rolled her to her stomach and began again. This time as his mouth came to her scarred side of her stomach he slowed down. This was by far where the most visible damage had been done. She tightened; aware he was looking at the scars on the side of her stomach. Hellhound Jo whispered He traced his fingers over the area as he spoke to "You're beautiful." he told her tenderly and he lowered his mouth to kiss each spot. "No one can take that from you Jo." he said, as he moved her hair way from the worst of it at the base of her neck. "So beautiful" he whispered and he felt her relax. Whether it were his words or the gentle kisses that caused the tension to leave her he didn't know but it meant a great deal to him that it did.

He pulled her by her hips so that his aching cock rested against her backside. He grunted at the sensation before sliding his hands under her and lifting her upright against him. She turned her head to meet his mouth and kissed him deeply as arms encircled her and his hands caressed the firm plump flesh of her breasts and she relaxed her hips down on his throbbing groin.

"I've missed you." she told him in a whimper as one of his hands made it's way between her legs.

"I wish I never had to leave you that day I'm sorry that you found out the truth on your own." he growled feeling the slick heat under his fingers.

His fingers slid deep inside her and she moaned loudly as she rode his hand her head tossed back against his shoulder. Castiel kissed her, revelling in the moans and whimpers, his plunging fingers provoked from Jo's throat. Moments later he felt her clamp down on his hand soaking it and his groin with her release amidst cries of his name and deep groans.

"That's my girl," he soothed into her ear. He found it sort of amusing, how much he'd changed. How different he was from two years ago, hell, just a few months ago, as he held her in his arms, he pondered it. Not long ago he couldn't comprehend such desire and now… the last few years when they had stopped the apocalypse , he didn't know how to go on with his life now as an archangel .. but then he fell in love with Jo …

At the moment this desire threatened to burn a hole straight through him.

"I love you." he breathed into her ear and she smiled and said I love you to Jo said kissing him.

He gently bent her forward and leant back then pressed his raging erection against her entrance.

He hissed as he slid into her and she moaned loudly. Within moment he was pumping himself deep inside, feeling her grip him in moist heat. Grunts and groans escaping his lips as she met each thrust her hips welcoming him deeper and harder each time.

This is what he needed, this is what he wanted and he never wanted it to end. He couldn't lose her, he couldn't lose the world she belonged to, he had faith in everything else, but he believed in her, he believed everything was perfect when he was with her, he had little reason to believe anything else. She gave him love and he gave her love .

He closed his eyes and let the sensation take him over; he plunged deep into her, his thrust becoming more powerful. Letting his passion force out the images of the last week, of the last two years. Jo's loud moans and soft murmurings brought him back to the present and he raked his fingers over the flesh of her back before he leant forward. Pressing himself almost flush to her back, he ground deeply into her. Reaching around to her throat, he turned her head to his mouth. He licked at her lips though the ragged puffs of air that broke free of his parted lips, he kissed. She responded to him with a deep hard kiss, biting hard against his lower lip as she broke away.

He buried his face into her shoulder gasping and grunting as his pleasure rose yet another level, she clamped down hard around him and her head tossed as her orgasm shook both of them. He didn't fight his release, his body jerked and spaemed forcefully as he filled her until he was spent inside her.

He collapsed with her, breathless, and then wrapping himself snugly around her, he rolled to his side taking her with him Jo's long hair forming a golden halo on his chest while Castiel had his arms wrapped around her

Warning Sex scene

Jo pulled on a tank top and shorts and crawled into bed and smiled, excited to see Castiel and so she lifted up her covers and motioned for him to join her. He smiled back he was wearing a t-shirt and boxers; he got into bed with Jo and wrapped his arms around her. She turned so she was facing him and captured his lips with hers, glad that he was with her, and glad that they had some time together for a week was over this and that they were going to have a quiet night the kiss was suggesting that it was otherwise.

At first she wasn't sure what Castiel was doing, but he traced random shapes along her stomach, his fingers under her shirt, and she smiled a little when she felt his fingers pushing under her pyjama shorts' waistband. She knew what was coming next, and though a little surprised that Castiel didn't want to talk, the whole idea of talking flew right out of the window when she felt his fingers push inside of her. Jo bit her lip and rocked herself against his hand a little, moaning a little when he hooked his finger into her.

As she rocked against him softly she pulled her tank off, Castiel slipping out his fingers and getting out of his clothes as Jo got out of hers, crashing her lips into his when they were both free from restrictions. Jo wasn't sure exactly why he was initiating the act, but she was pretty sure that if she asked him about it, all of the hot, pleasant feelings would go away. If they talked about what might possibly be bothering him, then they wouldn't continue and they were both in their birthday suits…she couldn't stop this now if she wanted to—and she definitely didn't.

"I love you Jo." Castiel breathed out to her, pressing his body to hers, moving against her, their sexes rubbing together.

Jo moaned softly. "I love you too Castiel my Dark Guardian Angel."

Jo gasped a little as Castiel's flesh pushed inside of hers, and tilted her head back into her pillow as he rocked his body against hers, both of them incredibly pleased. He pulled out, kissing her lovingly, and then pushed back into her as she looked deep into his eyes blue and brown Castiel thought Jo's eyes were the colour of Smoky quartz. While Jo thought that Castiel's were a dark ocean blue She opened her mouth to let out another small gasp, kissing him passionately, her release slamming into her after a while, Castiel reaching his breaking point soon after and releasing inside of her, kissing her.

Jo smiled at Castiel as he pulled her body close to his, kissing her damp temple and then Jo began to cry in happiness and fear that he to would be taken away from her.

Warning another sex scene

Castiel looking at her with his ocean blue eyes he swallowed and said I love you. Jo blinked and felt an emotion go through her eyes and body as she felt his thanks to the bond they had. As I love you and without warning Castiel grabbed her and slammed her on the bed and kissed her, Jo tugged at his t-shirt and he pulled it off showing his glowing golden tanned six pack damn he was so beautiful and tossed it across the room laying Jo on the bed so that her hair looked like a golden halo, She was everything that mattered. She was the beautiful, wonderful, perfect thing that made this broken world make sense. She was his.

"It's alright." He spoke the magic words. "I love you. I'm not leaving. "He assured her.

Jo nodded through her dark brown eyes, I love you Castiel said grabbing her by the waist. "I love you. Please don't leave me" she responded through sobs and he stroked her wet hair, they had been in a shower you could have died Jo said before kissing him and then laid her head to his shoulder ''I will never leave you Jo I will always be with you for the rest of our lives.

Bending his head he kissed her forehead next, and then her nose. When she raised her face to him he used his palms to wipe her sweat, before brushing his lips over hers. She continued to sob and her tears continued to run but she kissed him back. Their lips crashed each kiss harder and deeper than the last. Through gasps and moans she bit and chewed at the angel's lips as if she were starving for him. And she was. He moaned blissfully into her mouth feeing his cock stir in his jeans. He moved his mouth to her neck, watching her head fall back, surrendering the sweet flesh there to his mouth. He licked at the throbbing pulse before sinking his teeth into the spot biting it so hard that blood poured from it. She moaned, her sobs now subsiding, her sadness replaced by ecstasy feeling his mouth on her body once again.

"I'm sorry," He whispered kissing a wet path to her jaw line. "You have always been my sanctuary and I should have seen that you needed the same. I love you. I promise to ease your pain as you do mine. I promise. Always. Jo. Always." Teeth scraped and tongues thrashed with the next round of kisses and both of them moaned and whimpered for the warmth of the other. Castiel stood, pulling Jo with him but she only rose to her knees and looked up at him standing over her.

He held his hand out to her. "Come on." He said his voice hoarse with desire. "Let me make take this away. Let me take you away from the sorrow as you do for me." She nodded up to him, reaching up, her palm pressed over the bulge in his jeans causing him to shudder. Her fingers undoing the snap of his jeans. They fell and pooled around his feet along with his boxers, and he felt her hand grip him tightly. He closed his eyes a moment feeling her kiss his thighs. " Jo." he whispered as her tongue found his swollen shaft and licked him base to tip. He groaned and reached out for the wall next to him to steady himself from the pleasure that rocketed through him. This wasn't the first time she had used her mouth on him, but some how he knew this would be the best.

He felt the tip of his cock enter her mouth and then it was as if she swallowed him whole. Encompassed in sweet, warm, pleasure he hissed feeling his cock brush the back of her throat. "Ooooh" he groaned out and looked down to see her once again take him completely into her mouth. He let go of the wall long enough to pull off his vest shirt and then he thrust into her mouth gently, again watching her take him deep.

He panted and grunted, one hand holding on to the wall the other tangled in her wet hair. His hips working in time with her mouth. Feeling her tongue bathe his throbbing shaft in the warmth of her mouth as she pressed him hard to the roof of it.

"So bloody damn good." he grunted and she sucked harder. Making him groan louder.

He watched her, his eyes half lidded with passion and desire. He needed her, wanted her, and loved her. He knew he couldn't take much more, it was just too good. Too perfect.

He pulled back. She looked up at him disappointed. "I want you." he said. "Please Jo. I need to be inside of you," He reached for her. Pulling her to her feet, he shoved off her vest down her body sending shivers down her spine and he stepped out of his boxers, still pooled around his feet. His mouth clamped down on hers hard and his fingers dug into the flesh of her back. "I need you." he rasped and pushed her onto the middle of the bed, pressing himself and his rock hard cock against her belly. His hands pushed the bra straps away revealing her round breasts and perfect nipples. He ducked his head capturing one in his mouth sucking and biting until she moaned with pleasure then did the same to the other. The other hand, as he continued to suck on her breast, made its way down to her panties, sliding beneath the material to find her wet and warm, a strange sensation. His fingers slid through the wetness, sliding two, easily, inside of her, hearing her moan loudly.

"Oh, fuck..." she called out, as his fingers began to work her into a whimpering, writhing mess beneath him. "More."

Castiel added a third finger, making her dig her fingernails, hard, into his shoulders, drawing some blood from scratches she was now leaving down his previously unmarred back. "OH GOD CASTIEL PLEASE DON'T STOP she panted feeling his fingers deep inside her..."

"I want you," she groaned feeling him tug the tender flesh with his teeth her hands lost threading through his hair. Castiel stood and lifted Jo once again on the bed her skin glowing, like the moon the moon illuminating her hair bracing her with his hips as his hands threaded into her hair bringing her head to his. "I need you," she whimpered into his mouth when he pressed his lips to her as he slipped the rest of her jeans off, as I need you my love Castiel.

He braced an arm around her waist and moved the other hand between her legs. His fingers seeking her warm wet folds exploring. She groaned when his finger circled her clit. "That's it," he told her. "Relax. Nothing matters but the two of us. Nothing else." He whispered as he massaged her clit with his finger and rubbed the base of his cock against her folds sliding a finger in circling her clit.

OH GOD CASTIEL. Jo gasped placing her head onto his shoulder, more she cried and sucked he sucked at her neck and breasts and suckled her breasts. While she bit on his nipple causing him to groan with desire "Oh, fuck..." she called out, as his fingers began to work her into a whimpering, writhing mess beneath him. "More." Castiel added a third finger, making her dig her fingernails, hard, into his shoulders, drawing some blood from scratches she was now leaving down his previously unmarred back. "OH GOD CASTIEL PLEASE DON'T STOP she panted feeling his fingers deep inside her..."

He shifted his hips and his shaft was poised at her entrance. He held her to the bed with both hands on her hips. His lips against hers. Kissing, and whispering desires.

Jo dug her nails into his shoulders feeling him so hard and ready to enter her. "Yes." she murmured against his mouth. "Inside…need you inside" she groaned pressing her hips against him. He slid into her slowly but all the way to the hilt. Her head thrashed feeling him fill her.

He pumped slow measured thrusts feeding her his cock at a steady rate, watching her head thrash and feeling her hips respond to him. He kept his mouth pressed to hers supplying soft kisses and words of passion to push her further towards pleasure. "So damn good Jo." he grunted pumping his shaft inside of her. "So beautiful so gentle so warm, so wet." he groaned His mouth immediately latched onto it, tonguing her nipple teasingly, feeling her writhe underneath him. The other hand, as he continued to suck on her breast, made its way down to her panties, sliding beneath the material to find her wet and warm, a strange sensation. His fingers slid through the wetness, sliding two, easily, inside of her, hearing her moan loudly.

"Oh, fuck..." she called out, as his fingers began to work her into a whimpering, writhing mess beneath him. Again "More I need more. Jo moaned " Castiel added a third finger, making her dig her fingernails, hard, into his shoulders, drawing some blood from scratches she was now leaving down his previously unmarred back and his wings shot out. "Fuck me..." she called out, glad that she lived near the woods so that no one outside could hear them. Castiel pulled his fingers out of her, sitting up slowly and removing her panties, throwing them to the floor. He watched as Jo spread her legs wide, making him gulp and his cock twitch. He grabbed a pillow and placed it under her hips before grabbing her roughly and thrusting in hard. She called out in painful pleasure as his cock filled her up. He took hold of her legs, making both of them groan in pleasure.

Jo 's hips moved faster against his. "You feel so good. Too good." she told him. "I've missed you too much." he thrust harder. "Yes" she groaned. "Harder" and he did he pounded her harder.

Her nails dug into his shoulders until she drew blood, he hissed feeling the sting and snapped his hips forcing his cock hard and deep. "Yes. That's it.," she said pressing her mouth hard against him. "Harder Castiel." she told him.

He wanted to. He really wanted to, but he was afraid of hurting her. He snapped again a little harder than before and this time they both moaned with ecstasy. "That's it." she moaned "More…harder" Fuck me harder my Dark Guardian Angel , now that turned him on not that he wasn't already turned on by his lover and soul mate .

He moved a hand to her hair and stroked through it. "I love you" she whimpered as his lips over took hers. His cock pumping her even more furiously.

"More?" He questioned pulling from her lips. "Oh, Shit..." he called out, as he felt himself tighten in her along while his fingers began to work her into a whimpering, writhing mess beneath him. "More." Castiel added a third finger, making her dig her fingernails, hard, into his shoulders, drawing some blood from scratches she was now leaving down his previously unmarred back. "OH GOD CASTIEL PLEASE DON'T STOP she panted feeling his fingers deep inside her..."More he asked and her moan answered him and he circled her clitas he pulled them out and licked them and then put them in again and circled her clit pinching it and watched her gasp and moan.

"Yes." she said biting his lips. "Hard Castiel, Please fuck me hard."

Castiel was panting as well and placed his mouth on breast and sucked it and slammed even thurther into her

His mind wheeled, hearing her say the words. He had no idea how much pleasure a simple sentence could bring. He felt his cock twitch deep inside of her. "Yes, tell me Jo.. Tell me what you want." He breathed against her lips, snapping his hips harder.

She practically squealed with delight when he did hitting her limit with each thrust. She felt so good, stretching and tightening around him. "More I need more." she grunted as he pounded into her.

He thrust more forcefully. She took each thrust her body jerking with each one and still she begged for more.

"Is that it? Is that what you need?" he questioned his voice gruff as he snapped his hips into her repeatedly

"Yes. Baby that's it harder. You won't hurt me Castiel. Let go fuck me like you want to need to." Don't stop

He growled and groaned against her lips. Just the words drove him to the edge. They had been doing this more often. He fisted her hair and pulled back slightly and dove into her throat sucking and biting. He groaned and he growled tasting her sweet skin licking the beads of sweat that formed there. Her salt on his tongue pushing him closer.

Castiel raised his head and bit her chin on his way back to her mouth. He thrust harder and he felt her tighten around him. "Yes that's the way." he hissed into her mouth. "Let go Jo... Let me feel it. Let me feel you as you feel me my love"

He pounded her harder, listening to her moan her approval at his actions then she let go. His cock was flooded as her orgasm washed over him her mouth covered his sucking his lower lip into his mouth. He kept up his pace, and a moment later he filled her with his own thick and sticky ropes of release. He kissed her and sank slowly to the bed maintaining contact the whole way.

"I love you." she told him nudging his nose with hers, sitting on his lap her legs around the angel.

"I love you too." He said still trying to catch his breath and kissing her softly. "Are you okay." he asked quietly his white silvery wing had emerged during them making love and Jo stroked one of them and he cradled her in his wings you are so beautiful what did I do to deserve you? Castiel asked.

Your selflessness kindness and bravery.

Really he asked love in his voice for his wife soul mate and protector and lover

"Yes." she nodded.

"I didn't want to hurt you…but… Jo you feel so good to me and I love you .im so sorry about what happened"

"You didn't hurt me. I needed to feel you. Really needed to feel you to my bones. You know?" And don't be sorry I love you and thank you she said if it hadn't been for you I would be dead.

He chuckled. Strangely enough he did. He knew exactly what she meant. "Yes. I know." More Castiel asked with a grin Bella laughed and said seductively against his lips with you I will always love you and I will always be with you and always want more and our family at least none of us get old but still can have children, thanks to God , Jo added with a smile round two your turn Jo said grinning at Castiel she was still in her Bra lets see how what you can do .

**Warning another sex scene **

Jo raised her arms and Castiel slowly lifted her bra, allowing his hands to glide over her torso like she did. To him He then slipped her black bra over her head and arms, tossing the garment on the floor behind him. He looked at her through eyes that had become hooded with desire and he trailed his hands back down to her waist, shuddering as the feeling of her soft warm skin under his hands once more. "I love you Jo." he whispered through lips that were just millimetres' from hers and lowered his head to her breasts. Capturing a nipple in his mouth, he sucked and chewed gently while his hands moved to gently slip off her socks. His breath was becoming shorter and he brought his face to hers and her lips gently met his. He said a mental thank you to his father for helping him to save her and kill Mastema, just before he let himself slip away into the ecstasy that came only from being with her.

Jo kissed him slowly, teasingly, "I thought I'd lost you forever." he whispered just before his mouth clamped down on hers with so much force the kiss was nearly bruising.

"I love you." Jo told him her voice trembling with emotion, when he pulled away. She stroked the stubble on his cheek and looked into his eyes they were now the dark deep almost dangerous blue she had come to know when he was filled with desire. "I never stopped loving you. I couldn't.. Even after what happened with us im sorry for what happened today and yesterday."

"Shhh." he hushed her, and then bit on her lower lip, fervently. "None of that matters now…" he said and she tugged his t-shirt loose. He leant back and quickly pulled the shirt off, tossing it aside, while her hands adeptly worked the button of his jeans free. He stood and let them drop stepping out of them, then leant to slide her body where he wanted her on the bed before positioning himself over her.

He took his time, he was losing himself once more, and the way he only could with her. For now nothing mattered and there was no world beyond her, her arms, her kisses, there was nothing more than the taste of her skin and the heat of her body… It was all he wanted to feel and all he would ever need. He let his mouth travel the length of her neck tasting the salt of her skin and smelling the sweet scent of her rose scented perfume. A moan escaped him as his head swam in the sensations he loved so much that he could have with Jo with only her. He had missed her and her body against his. Jo 's hands worked through his dark hair with expertly trained fingers rewarding his mouth's efforts against her neck. Her hips rose to grind against his hard cock when he bit the soft flesh, tugging with gentle teeth. He gasped feeling the heat that came off of her and ground himself against her harder. She moved an arm around him and sank her fingers into the flesh of his back pulling him closer to her and sucked his nipple he smelt of honey and honey a low moan escaped her along with him.

She moaned when he pressed against her and ground his hips. He worked his mouth back to hers, licking at her lips, gaining access to her mouth and tongue. Her hips pressed against his and his hands traced her body. "I need you." she moaned into his mouth and his groin ached at the words. "Yes" he whispered back to her as he slid inside of her. Slowly gently letting the sensation overtake him. Her breath hitched in her chest feeling him fill her and his eyes rolled back as he let the heat within her consume him and burn away the sorrow of the past hours. He was whole and strong once again with her by his side.

He thrust deeper and her mouth found the pulse of his neck and sucked gently on it while her hips welcomed each thrust of his hips. Cupping a breast in one hand he reached to raise her right hip closer to his and pounded harder into her, revelling in the grunts and moans that broke free from her lips. "I missed you." she said when her mouth found his and she kissed him, her tongue exploring his mouth. He groaned as her hips shifted and he found himself delving deeper inside of her and her name fell from his lips in a deep low sexy rasp. She called out in painful pleasure as his cock filled her up. He took hold of her legs, Jo letting her feet rest upon his shoulders, the angle seeming to make him push further inside of her until he was buried to the hilt. Then he pulled her up and began to move in, calling her name. Moonlight pooling in the window, illuminating her sweating pale skin, and her eyes turned the dark smoky brown they did when she was with him and aroused and his had turned a dark stormy blue. "

"J-Jo..." he called out as he pounding into her, her hands gripping the sheets in an iron grip. He watched, fascinated as her breasts bounced with the force of his thrusts. He could feel the heat pooling in his belly, making him throw his head back in pleasure, He could tell she was close too. Her cries had gotten louder and she was pushing down on his cock to meet his thrusts harder than before. "Jo!" he cried out feeling his dark shadowy majestic wings spread out beneath her and wrapping around them around her body and him. Jo felt the black feathers caress her body and face smiling lovingly at her angel Castiel

"Oh, hell! Cas – CASTIEL!" she called out and she clenched around his cock as she came hard as shadowy black feathers fluttered around them,

The pace quickened and he felt her tighten just slightly around his hard cock. He again moaned feeling the slick heat increase and the aching of his groin responded in kind. "More" he murmured his mouth pressing against her. "I need more." he said, as they rocked together, their bodies caught in a rhythm of deep hard thrusts. She gasped and moaned his name when she came and he held onto her tightly letting the heat of her release coat his throbbing cock. Both of them so lost in the sensation that neither noticed the loud crash of thunder made by the increasingly powerful thunderstorm raging outside.

Castiel growled his approval and continued his relentless pounding. "Again." he told her almost as if giving an order and he grabbed her hips and ground into her even more deeply than before pulling her towards him and kissing her passionately as she did.

Her head tossed back and his mouth was on her neck like an animal moving in for a kill. He sucked and chewed at the flesh relishing the strangled cries that emitted from her throat. "I love you." he grunted into her ear, followed by a long growl of pleasure as he felt her tighten around him yet again.

He pressed deeper and she murmured his name one more time and arched her back beneath him as she let go, shuddering under his body and then he moved so that her head was laying on his chest, Jo's hair splayed across his chest so it made a golden beautiful halo and he kissed her lovingly and put his arms around her as she ran her hands through his dark hair and he sighed in pleasure and Jo fell into his warm protective embrace while Castiel buried his face into Jo 's hair and they looked at each other and neither breaking the silence I love you Jo he whispered I love you too my Dark Guardian Angel, then they fell into a peaceful sleep .

We hope everyone liked the chapter! Please review!

Love Leea and Jessie


	14. Chapter 14 Love is a Gift

Chapter 14 Love is a Gift

Jo also wore the chemise; glad now that she'd accepted both of the gifts. It pleased her to see Castiel's reaction when he walked in their room and saw her in the center of the bed with that little black slip of next to nothing on.

He came to her, pausing to close the curtains at the end of the bed, giving them privacy, then bent, placing his hands flat on the mattress and leaning close. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more so."

One hand raised. "I'll do nothing that you don't want," he told her, tracing her features with his fingertips. "If you're uncomfortable, tell me and I'll stop." His eyes seemed to darken to a deeper blue almost black like the night sky, his hand curving behind her neck and his mouth covering hers in one of those passionate kisses that caused an instant rise of desire inside her.

She reached for the buttons on his shirt, fingers fumbling with each one until the fabric parted and she could touch his bare skin. One kiss blended into two, then three, Jo raising up onto her knees to press against him. He wrapped an arm around her, dragging her tight to him, the buckle of his belt digging in to her stomach. Castiel nibbled his way from her mouth, along her jaw, and down her neck. Jo explored his chest, stomach, and sides with her hands and then her lips, smiling a little to herself as his head tipped back, a ragged moan leaving him. His skin felt impossibly hot to touch. Her tongue sneaking out to taste his skin; a mixture of honey, and earth, and what she imagined air and clouds and rain would taste like

Castiel grabbed the hem of the chemise, tugging it up over her head and tossing it aside. "Lie back." His voice was a hoarse whisper.

She did, as he wanted, watching him remove his clothes and drop them onto the floor.

"Just like…" he shifted her legs apart slightly, "that. You are so beautiful." He slid his fingers in swirling patterns up her calves. "I could look at you all day and night." Slowly, he lowered his mouth to her knee, and began to work his way up her inner thighs, eyes never breaking contact with hers. The heat in his gaze seared through her. "Drink in the smell of you, savour the taste of you…."

He was infinitely gentle, Jo's desire for him increasing with each caressing pass of his hands and mouth along her body. Pleasure coiled in her belly, and then stretched tendrils outward into her limbs. It had been a long time since she'd felt so loved and adored together for such a long stretch of time. She basked in it like a flower opening fully in the sun as his mouth entered her causing her to gasp.

Castiel lowered his head and rolled a nipple between his teeth gently, before he sucked at it, making Jo moan and arch up into him once again. Jo felt at that point in time that if he didn't take me right then and there, I would explode. As if picking up some of my thoughts through the close link that we shared, Castiel reached for the long forgotten bottle of her rose scented cream, unscrewing the cap before squirting a trail down my stomach. Jo shivered at the unexpected coldness of the sauce, but that was soon forgotten when Cas' warm mouth descended upon Jo, licking up the sauce with surprising ease. He travelled lower, lower, lower still, and Jo cried out when I felt his tongue enter me, pushing inside me and brushing over my clit. I felt his teeth nip me gently, and Jo cried out again, wondering how an angel got to be so delightfully bad. Then all thoughts were driven from her head, as Castiel's tongue licked her further to her climax, and all she could feel was pleasure, her's mixed in with his. Jo could feel him through their link, and he was happy, happy because he knew what he could do to her with merely a few strokes of his tongue.

A thin sheen of sweat coated their skin.

His teeth grazed her earlobe; voice a gruff whisper that was an almost palpable touch upon her. "I want to be inside you."

Jo nodded, spreading her legs apart as he moved over her, arching up in invitation. The warmth of his body enflamed her further. She made a noise of impatience, sweeping her hands along his ribs, then up his back and down, feeling the play of muscles beneath the skin. The press of him against her, so close to entry, yet not slipping inside her was a sweet torment teasing her. She wanted this, had to have him needed to tell him how much she loved him.

Cas lowered his weight onto her, his thrust into her firm and sure. He began to move, her desire centring, intensifying, and racing towards climax. Jo wanted it, needed it, aching for release. Shudders wracked her body and she clung to him. Ecstasy took them, wrapping them up and rolling through them, leaving them limp and sated.

The next morning they were doing research, on Mastema, Castiel and Jo had discovered that Michael was the only one who could kill her seeing as he was what Gabriel called badass Archangel , Castiel wanted Zachariah he was the one who had ordered the fallen angel to kill her mother Jo thought as she slammed the book shut with a loud thump .

Castiel glanced at her come with me he whispered and they were in their room and Castiel had her face in his hands.

Jo shivered at his touch, but it was a good shiver, a pleasurable shiver, and she leant into his hand, eyes half closed, as she smiled at the Archangel.

"I was scared you wouldn't The hope was still there, but fright was making me believe you wouldn't!" Jo confessed, before turning large brown eyes onto him. "I'm sorry for doubting you, Cas!"

Castiel pressed a finger to her lips in a shushing gesture, before he said - "There is nothing to apologize for, Jo. I heard you - I felt your distress as surely as if it were my own. But still, I felt your hope, your love, your undying trust and belief in me. That will not go unnoticed."

Jo smiled at that, relief washing through me and Jo touched his face then, taking strength from him, before suddenly, she smiled.

"What's funny?" Castiel asked, immediately.

"You," Jo told him.

Castiel looked a little hurt, and she laughed at him, before leaning forward to kiss him softly on his cheek.

"D'you know - that's the first time you have ever called me Jo instead of Joanna, you know. No one's called me that since before my mum died, when I was five. It just made me feel ... I don't know ... like I was home again. I haven't felt like that in a long time...!" Jo said, wistfully.

Castiel grinned then - the first time She had ever seen him grin properly in all the time I'd known him. Always with him, it was the enigmatic little smiles - now he was gracing her with a proper grin. Jo thought he was starting to show more of his human side after all.

Jo grinned back, before he ran his hand through her blonde hair again, twirling strands of hair around his fingers, as he looked down at her, his eyes dark and mysterious in their intensity. she closed her eyes when he leant in for a kiss, and Jo moaned slightly at the intensity of it.

Jo loved how he made her feel - a way she'd never felt with any man before - except, okay Castiel was technically an angel. He lifted her bodily from the floor, carrying Jo across the floor to pin her against the far wall, and Jo squealed out a laugh, at the strength in those hands of his. Jo draped her arms around his neck, kissing him hungrily as she felt him hard against her leg.

"Oh, God, Cas, I really want this, I want you, but what if someone comes in ... Bobby ... Sam ... Madison Dean and Risa Oh God, my Dad!" Jo said to him in horror.

Castiel removed one hand form her to wave it at the door. An audible click was plainly heard, as the lock snapped home. He gave her one of his mysterious little smiles, before speaking again

"Problem solved, my love. No one will bother us for a while and they wont be back for a week!" he said, before leaning forward to gently nibble her ear.

Jo moaned again, louder this time, threading her fingers through his hair, as he unbuttoned her jeans, sliding one finger inside her. Jo's eyes widened as she inhaled sharply in pleasure, arching up into his body, as he stroked her, rubbing his finger over her clit, as he continued to kiss and nibble on the skin of her neck while she wrapped her legs around him tightly.

"For an Archangel, you're very bad, Cas!" Jo murmured into his ear, as she moved her hips in time with his strokes.

"I thought you liked it when I was bad!" Castiel murmured, and for a moment Jo thought he was going to stop what he was doing.

"Don't stop, please don't stop ... oh god that feels so good!" Jo said, closing her eyes again at the waves of pleasure coursing through her as Castiel dialled up the pace.

Jo groaned in frustration when Castiel did stop, until he guided his cock inside her. Jo tightened around him, and she almost came with the feel of him inside me. I just managed to bite the orgasm back, as dampness pooled between my legs and it was all for him.

He thrust himself deep inside me, moaning against the tightness, eyes closed and lips parted slightly as he withdrew almost to the head.

He thrust into her hard again, murmuring as he did so - "I thought I'd lost you back then! I was so scared I'd lost you ... "

Jo moaned again, louder this time, as his cock rubbed against her clit, almost making her lose control again, before she said - "I knew you'd come! I knew ... "

Jo's words were cut off with another moan, as she felt the beginnings of climax begin to build up in her abdomen, leaving her with no breath with which to speak further, letting her actions, Jo's reactions to all that Castiel was doing to her speak for her. She tried to hang on for as long as she could, but in the end, the mounting pleasure would not be tamed, and Jo screamed out her release into the darkness, waves of pleasure coursing through her. Castiel buried his face in her neck, as he whimpered out his own climax, burying his release deep within her, thrusting into her a few more times, as he came down from waves of bliss. Jo rested her head against his shoulder, feeling satisfied, as Castiel slowly eased himself out of her, before gently placing her back on the ground. He tenderly kissed each of her eyelids, before kissing her gently smiling mouth.

Jo giggled. Castiel smiled and lowered his head to kiss Jo. Their kiss became a raw passionate hunger kiss; they couldn't get enough of each other. Jo lowered her hands on Castiel's waist, gently tugging at his shirt. He slowly raised himself up a little, so Jo could undo the buttons

. She slides the shirt off his arms and threw it on the floor.

Jo sat up and Castiel quickly lifted up her t-shirt over her head and chucked it with the shirt. Jo began kissing Castiel again while trying to kick of her shoes, Castiel's hand roamed around her torso, sliding his hand under her bra and rubbing her nipples. He's other hand reached around under her and fiddled with her clasp. While Castiel's was trying to remove her lacy black bra, Jo undid Castiel's jeans and started to slide them down off his hips and stopped just above his knees. Finally, Castiel managed to undo her tricky bra, her breasts popped out creamy and perky. Castiel wiggled out of his jeans, and took off his shoes and socks as well. When he moved back on top of Jo, he used his thumb to gaze over one of her nipples, he put the other nipple in his mouth and slowly sucked. His tongue flicked over the hard nub, Jo moaned in a low voice. Cas stared to kiss her breast then he slowly moved down her chest, along her stomach and stopped just on her hip. He kissed it once on that stop, then gently gave her a love bite. Jo 's hand began to run through Castiel's dark hair, encouraging him on. Cas started the trail of kisses again, getting lower until he reaches the top of her panties. He slowly pulled them off and began to lick her. Jo was moaning out his name in pleasure. Castiel replaced his tongue with his fingers, inserting one inside her and one putting pressure on her clit, making her squirm and gasp in bliss. Castiel slowly lowered his head towards Jo 's, reconnecting with their lips. Jo slide her hands down Castiel's boxers, reaching for his hard manhood, she starting slowly rubbing it up and down. Castiel began to moan in Jo 's mouth while they were still kissing. He pulled his hands from her warmth and took his boxers off. They were both completely naked. He grabbed his hard throbbing shaft and put it at the entrance of Jo. He moved then slightly, so the tip rubbed against Jo 's clit.

"Ohh god, Castiel!" She moaned. He suddenly shoved in, hard. That made Jo moan and gasp even more. Castiel began to move in and out, forming a rhythm, which Jo began to rock and move her hips to, creating a bigger fiction. As they both were reaching their climax, Castiel started to go even harder, they both starting grunting. They kept up the pace until they both came. They moaned out each other's name, at the same time. Castiel pulled out and rolled over, lying next to Jo. This was week together and they were going to have as much of each other as they could.

Warning Sex Scene

Jo I never want you to be afraid of me" he said more urgent.

"Oh no. I'm not Castiel" She kissed him. "It's just that is what you are, or were and it's hard to put together for me. For as long as I have known you… well I haven't seen you that way… I'm not sure I can explain" she said with a sigh " but I am not afraid of you now. It is just you were once that powerful and may be still" she tried to explain better but, worried she was only making it worse he teleported them to a beautiful house and they were in a beautiful bedroom.

Castiel thought he understood. He stood up and pulled her up to him, he bent his head and kissed her. Looking so serious Jo could not read what he was thinking, part concern, part adoration, and part something else she couldn't quite put a name to.

Jo? You know I love you, Right? I do. I love you."

Jo smiled at him "Of course I know, and of course I love you too."

He held her tightly, Jo had to smile. Castiel, she understood, had his own way about things and while yes, he had often said things like " I love you too much to let this or that happen, he had never just said I love you. This never bothered Jo; he said it in other ways. He would reach out and touch her face for no reason at all, or pull her close and tease her lips with his own out of the blue. She knew what he was saying when he did those sorts of things.

He brought his face down to hers, I should have told you, he said. Jo, kissed him "you have in many ways"

"now I have another way" he said his breath becoming short. Kissing her harder.

He began to lift her dress up with his fingers as she pushed his shirt of off his shoulders he let it drop. Then Castiel lifted her dress over her head as she raised her arms. His hands went to her waist as he wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have missed you" he whispered breathless. As he ran his hands up and down her torso running his thumbs just under her bra. "It's only been a few days" she panted back, between kisses, "Feels like ages" he said as a small moan escaped his mouth, had managed to unhook her bra and now held her breasts in his hands. She lifted his t-shirt and he finished removing it quickly.

They had not made love since Michael arrived they no longer had the house to themselves and Jo had gone to bed early those nights to give them the chance to catch up with out her intrusion, not to mention she needed the training from Michael now they were in a empty hotel.

Now they were almost frenzied. Castiel now ran his long slender hands just inside the waist of Jo 's panties; She dropped a hand to the bulge in his jeans as he moaned, "yes" into her mouth. She pressed hard against him with his palm. His mouth over hers hard his hands undid the lceof her panties and then began to push them down, she rubbed his cock through jeans feeling him grind against her hand as she undid his jeans and pushed them down out of the way. When her hand touched his hard cock he let out a loud moan, probably louder than he should have with others in the hotel but neither seemed to care. "Ah you like that she whispered to him." Castiel had begun to enjoy talking during sex. Nothing Jo would have really called dirty, at least not yet but he definitely liked to express himself and loved when Jo teased at him with her words. Mmm, yes he said louder as he slid his fingers between her legs, this time she moaned herself. "That's it" he said as she rocked against his hand. Stroking him harder.

He pressed 2 fingers deep into her "So good" she murmured against his mouth. 'Yes Jo let it go" he whispered in her ear. He had felt how tense she was the moment he touched her and he wanted badly for it to melt away with her release. When he took her he wanted it to be slow and relaxed.

She gripped him tighter in her hand as she rocked harder on his hands fingers deep inside and bucked. Castiel moaned at the tightness of her hand around his shaft. He truly did love her. Her every movement, sound and breath brought him so much pleasure now. "Don't stop Jo ": he said, "Let it go". He thrust his hand deeper, harder. He felt her tighten and her neck arch back, "Yes" he said kissing her neck then her breasts "cum for me Jo only me" He held her body tighter with his other arm. He felt her clenching and releasing his fingers and his hand become soaked, her breathing hard and fast, with a loud moan escaping her lips.. He loved watching her like this. Now he could see the pulse in her neck throbbing, as her breathing slowed slightly. Watching her way only made him want her more.

She raised her head to his and kissed him deeply, both his arms around her now.. "I do love you Jo," "I love you too" she whispered. Just before he pushed her back on the bed to enter her he whispered, with a hoarse chuckle "That was for putting up with Michael he's ok J o replied yawning good night Castiel I love you

I love you too and he put his dark shadowy wings around her as they both fell asleep.

"

Warning another sex scene

Jo awoke to the feeing of Castiel's breath on the back of her neck, the feeling of his hand tracing the curve of her hip. She rolled on to her back to face him, sliding under his arm as he moved his face above hers and kissed her, "Good Morning" he said barley above a whisper".

"Good Morning" she answered though sleepy eyes. As she slid one arm around him to his back and raised the other to play with his hair. He lowered his head to kiss her throat, the center where her neck and her chest meet. He let out a sigh, he would never tire of the feeling of her hands in his hair.

Castiel's mouth covered Jo's as he reached down with one hand to raise her hip tighter against his own, his other hand behind her head pressing her mouth to his even harder. His eyes rolled in his head as the sensations of her body under his took him over. There was no pain, no doubt, no anger, when he was with her like this, only bliss and perfection, his new heaven his salvation .

Jo's arms were wrapped around the angel, her nails digging into the flesh of his back harder and deeper with each thrust. Her tiny moans and whimpers of pleasure escaping into his mouth as she sucked and bit his tongue. Their bodies rocked together in an almost perfect rhythm the angel had set. He could smell her and he could taste her, Jo's skin so perfect and soft against his own, his mind and body pressed towards the edge of rapture. This.. This is what he wanted to feel always.

His mouth pulled from hers and he arched his neck in ecstasy when she shifted her hips slightly but, just enough to allow him deeper access into her. He grunted "Yes Jo" as he felt her change position and was enveloped deeper. She moaned and whispered "harder" as he thrust. He did as he was instructed and looked down on her as she arched her back and her legs tightened around him, nails digging into his back so hard he could feel the sting of his skin breaking, the sensation only increasing his desire.

Soon her head tossed back and he leant into her harder, the pace and the power of his thrusts increasing, he felt her clenching around him and the heat inside of her rise, it became too much "Jo I can't-" and he was cut off by his own series of grunts as he came deep inside her, matching her spasm for spasm.

When it was done he lay soaked in sweat, collapsed on top of her chest. He could hear her heart beating fast and his head rose and fell with her rapid breathing. Her fingers played in his hair as he licked and gently nibbled the flat place between her breast, one long finger gently tracing a circle around a firm and still aching nipple.

"I've missed you" she breathed out still trying to calm the rapid rate, her breath escaped.

"You have no idea" he responded, spent and just as breathless, pressing her right breast to his mouth tenderly kissing then lapping the mound of flesh hungrily.

He began to run his lips the length of her collarbone side to side tasting her, Jo stretched her neck back and sighed. He ran his hand down Jo 's side running his fingers along the outside of her thigh, she bends it up to meet him. He now runs his fingers lightly stroking along her inner thigh as she arches her neck further leaving out a soft sigh. Castiel brushed his lips along Jo 's neck to her mouth breathing deeply. "I want you" he whispers, "All yours" she responds, with a deep kiss, taking his cue to continue, Castiel moves his fingers between her legs feel the warm wet of her. Separating her with one finger he slid up and down slow and deliberate, feeling and collecting the warm fluid on his finger. He watched her closely for his reward. It would be the arch of her neck and the soft moan she would give when he ran the length of his finger around her clit, he so loved watching her pleasure knowing it was his own doing.

He was soon rewarded and his own aching increased. The sight and sound of her mixed with the feel of her against his hand and body he was almost tempted to take her right then, he so wanted to thrust into her again and again but, he waited. Instead lowering his head to the same spot as his hand, feeling Jo 's hand now in his hair another reward he loved. He had learned quickly that first day he spent in bed with Jo he could bring great pleasure to her with just his mouth, as she could him. He found he could send her crashing and thrashing into climax or simply bring it on gently in soft waves of moans. He slid one the two fingers gently inside and licked and bit softly at the folds. He felt her hips rock against his mouth. As he tasted her his cock screamed for attention, but he ignored it. Running his tongue around her clit and gently sliding her fingers in and out of her he felt her tighten. And then release with a loud moan as she pulled at his hair and ground her hips against his mouth, his own ache then becoming more urgent. He ran his mouth along her inner thighs kissing and biting her Gently and her breathing slowed a little.

He slowly kissed and bit his way up to face her and eager mouth taking his lips and tongue he was breathing hard now against his own need for her. "I want you inside me" she whispered, pulling his mouth harder to her own. He could feel his cock pressed against her opening now soaking wet and more hot than warm. He slowing pressed in allowing his cock to be enveloped in the smooth, soft, wet mound that was Jo. Slowing feeling her body accommodate his, he slid completely in side her in doing so he released a cry " Jo ". He felt her hips grind against him as he thrust again, her hands ran up his chest as she met his thrust. "yes she moaned. Pulling his head to hers to bite and kiss at his lips.

His thrusting so hard he let out soft grunts with each one. He was lost inside her, watching her neck arch, kissing her, pushing his tongue deep inside her mouth search seeking, both moaning, grunting, gasping at times, into the other. He kept the pace, as he went in to her harder, deeper, his hands holding fist fulls of her hair, her hands digging into his hips as her own welcomed each crashing thrust. He could feel his orgasm building inside him and tried to fight it but, he wanted deeper and he wanted to take her harder and soon he could feel her tightened around him. "yes Jo " he growled as she came, clenching tightly around him he couldn't hold back". He crashed his mouth to hers growling and grunting as he came inside her his mouth seeking hers the entire time.

They stayed together like this. He on top of her, still deep inside, resting on his elbows, teasing each other with their mouths his hands in her hair and she stroking his face. He loved her and his head was full of conflict, what he wanted and what he should do. When he came to earth this time he had a purpose. He he had never understood these creatures, their motives, their emotions. It was his job to protect them and love them regardless. But the love he was taught was nothing like the love humans shared. Human love was full of conflict, sacrifice and pain. He couldn't understand it then. Now it was the only thing he understood.

Castiel shifted so that Jo was laying on his chest a smile on her lips as her wrapped his wings around them protectively.

Warning Sex scene

Jo? You know I love you, right? I do. I love you."

Jo smiled at him "Of course I know, and of course I love you too."

He held her tightly, Jo had to smile. Castiel, she understood, had his own way about things and while yes, he had often said things like " I love you too much to let this or that happen, he had never just said I love you. This never bothered Jo; he said it in other ways. He would reach out and touch her face for no reason at all, or pull her close and tease her lips with his own out of the blue. She knew what he was saying when he did those sorts of things.

He brought his face down to hers, I should have told you, he said. Jo, kissed him "you have in many ways"

"now I have another way" he said his breath becoming short. Kissing her harder.

He began to lift her t-shirt with his fingers as she pushed his shirt of off his shoulders he let it drop. Then Castiel lifted her vest over her head as she raised her arms. His hands went to her waist as he wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have missed you" he whispered breathless. As he ran his hands up and down her torso running his thumbs just under her bra. "It's only been a few days" she panted back, between kisses, "Feels like ages" he said as a small moan escaped his mouth, he had managed to unhook her bra and now held her breasts in his hands. She lifted his t-shirt and he finished removing it quickly.

They had not made love since Michael arrived they no longer had the house to themselves and Jo had gone to bed early those nights to give them the chance to catch up with out her intrusion, not to mention she needed the training from Michael now they were in their room.

Now they were almost frenzied. Castiel now ran his long slender hands just inside the waist of Jo 's panties; She dropped a hand to the bulge in his jeans as he moaned, "yes" into her mouth. She pressed hard against him with his palm. His mouth over hers hard his hands undid the lace of her panties and then began to push them down, she rubbed his cock through jeans feeling him grind against her hand as she undid his jeans and pushed them down out of the way. When her hand touched his hard cock he let out a loud moan, probably louder than he should have with others in the hotel but neither seemed to care. "Ah you like that she whispered to him." Castiel had begun to enjoy talking during sex. Nothing Jo would have really called dirty, at least not yet but he definitely liked to express himself and loved when Jo teased at him with her words. Mmm, yes he said louder as he slid his fingers between her legs, this time she moaned herself. "That's it" he said as she rocked against his hand. Stroking him harder.

He pressed 2 fingers deep into her "So good" she murmured against his mouth. 'Yes Jo let it go" he whispered in her ear. He had felt how tense she was the moment he touched her and he wanted badly for it to melt away with her release. When he took her he wanted it to be slow and relaxed.

She gripped him tighter in her hand as she rocked harder on his hands fingers deep inside and bucked. Castiel moaned at the tightness of her hand around his shaft. He truly did love her. Her every movement, sound and breath brought him so much pleasure now. "Don't stop Jo ": he said, "Let it go". He thrust his hand deeper, harder. He felt her tighten and her neck arch back, "Yes" he said kissing her neck then her breasts "cum for me Jo only me" He held her body tighter with his other arm. He felt her clenching and releasing his fingers and his hand become soaked, her breathing hard and fast, with a loud moan escaping her lips.. He loved watching her like this. Now he could see the pulse in her neck throbbing, as her breathing slowed slightly. Watching her way only made him want her more.

She raised her head to his and kissed him deeply, both his arms around her now.. "I do love you Jo," "I love you too" she whispered. Just before he pushed her back on the bed to enter her he whispered, with a hoarse chuckle "That was for putting up with Michael he's ok J o replied yawning good night Castiel I love you

I love you too and he put his dark shadowy wings around her as they both fell asleep.

"

Warning another sex scene

Jo awoke to the feeing of Castiel's breath on the back of her neck, the feeling of his hand tracing the curve of her hip. She rolled on to her back to face him, sliding under his arm as he moved his face above hers and kissed her, "Good Morning" he said barley above a whisper".

"Good Morning" she answered though sleepy eyes. As she slid one arm around him to his back and raised the other to play with his hair. He lowered his head to kiss her throat, the center where her neck and her chest meet. He let out a sigh, he would never tire of the feeling of her hands in his hair.

Castiel's mouth covered Jo's as he reached down with one hand to raise her hip tighter against his own, his other hand behind her head pressing her mouth to his even harder. His eyes rolled in his head as the sensations of her body under his took him over. There was no pain, no doubt, no anger, when he was with her like this, only bliss and perfection, his new heaven.

Jo's arms were wrapped around the angel, her nails digging into the flesh of his back harder and deeper with each thrust. Her tiny moans and whimpers of pleasure escaping into his mouth as she sucked and bit his tongue. Their bodies rocked together in an almost perfect rhythm the angel had set. He could smell her and he could taste her, Jo's skin so perfect and soft against his own, his mind and body pressed towards the edge of rapture. This.. This is what he wanted to feel always.

His mouth pulled from hers and he arched his neck in ecstasy when she shifted her hips slightly but, just enough to allow him deeper access into her. He grunted "Yes Jo" as he felt her change position and was enveloped deeper. She moaned and whispered "harder" as he thrust. He did as he was instructed and looked down on her as she arched her back and her legs tightened around him, nails digging into his back so hard he could feel the sting of his skin breaking, the sensation only increasing his desire.

Soon her head tossed back and he leant into her harder, the pace and the power of his thrusts increasing, he felt her clenching around him and the heat inside of her rise, it became too much "Jo I can't-" and he was cut off by his own series of grunts as he came deep inside her, matching her spasm for spasm.

When it was done he lay soaked in sweat, collapsed on top of her chest. He could hear her heart beating fast and his head rose and fell with her rapid breathing. Her fingers played in his hair as he licked and gently nibbled the flat place between her breast, one long finger gently tracing a circle around a firm and still aching nipple.

"I've missed you" she breathed out still trying to calm the rapid rate, her breath escaped.

"You have no idea" he responded, spent and just as breathless, pressing her right breast to his mouth tenderly kissing then lapping the mound of flesh hungrily.

He began to run his lips the length of her collarbone side to side tasting her, Jo stretched her neck back and sighed. He ran his hand down Jo 's side running his fingers along the outside of her thigh, she bends it up to meet him. He now runs his fingers lightly stroking along her inner thigh as she arches her neck further leaving out a soft sigh. Castiel brushed his lips along Jo 's neck to her mouth breathing deeply. "I want you" he whispers, "All yours" she responds, with a deep kiss, taking his cue to continue, Castiel moves his fingers between her legs feel the warm wet of her. Separating her with one finger he slid up and down slow and deliberate, feeling and collecting the warm fluid on his finger. He watched her closely for his reward. It would be the arch of her neck and the soft moan she would give when he ran the length of his finger around her clit, he so loved watching her pleasure knowing it was his own doing.

He was soon rewarded and his own aching increased. The sight and sound of her mixed with the feel of her against his hand and body he was almost tempted to take her right then, he so wanted to thrust into her again and again but, he waited. Instead lowering his head to the same spot as his hand, feeling Jo 's hand now in his hair another reward he loved. He had learned quickly that first day he spent in bed with Jo he could bring great pleasure to her with just his mouth, as she could him. He found he could send her crashing and thrashing into climax or simply bring it on gently in soft waves of moans. He slid one the two fingers gently inside and licked and bit softly at the folds. He felt her hips rock against his mouth. As he tasted her his cock screamed for attention, but he ignored it. Running his tongue around her clit and gently sliding her fingers in and out of her he felt her tighten. And then release with a loud moan as she pulled at his hair and ground her hips against his mouth, his own ache then becoming more urgent. He ran his mouth along her inner thighs kissing and biting her Gently and her breathing slowed a little.

He slowly kissed and bit his way up to face her and eager mouth taking his lips and tongue he was breathing hard now against his own need for her. "I want you inside me" she whispered, pulling his mouth harder to her own. He could feel his cock pressed against her opening now soaking wet and more hot than warm. He slowing pressed in allowing his cock to be enveloped in the smooth, soft, wet mound that was Jo. Slowing feeling her body accommodate his, he slid completely in side her in doing so he released a cry " Jo ". He felt her hips grind against him as he thrust again, her hands ran up his chest as she met his thrust. "yes she moaned. Pulling his head to hers to bite and kiss at his lips.

His thrusting so hard he let out soft grunts with each one. He was lost inside her, watching her neck arch, kissing her, pushing his tongue deep inside her mouth search seeking, both moaning, grunting, gasping at times, into the other. He kept the pace, as he went in to her harder, deeper, his hands holding fist fulls of her hair, her hands digging into his hips as her own welcomed each crashing thrust. He could feel his orgasm building inside him and tried to fight it but, he wanted deeper and he wanted to take her harder and soon he could feel her tightened around him. "yes Jo " he growled as she came, clenching tightly around him he couldn't hold back". He crashed his mouth to hers growling and grunting as he came inside her his mouth seeking hers the entire time.

They stayed together like this. He on top of her, still deep inside, resting on his elbows, teasing each other with their mouths his hands in her hair and she stroking his face. He loved her and his head was full of conflict, what he wanted and what he should do. When he came to earth this time he had a purpose.

Warning Sex Scene

Castiel's mouth covered Jo's as he reached down with one hand to raise her hip tighter against his own, his other hand behind her head pressing her mouth to his even harder. His eyes rolled in his head as the sensations of her body under his took him over. There was no pain, no doubt, no anger, when he was with her like this, only bliss and perfection, his new heaven.

Jo 's arms were wrapped around the angel, her nails digging into the flesh of his back harder and deeper with each thrust. Her tiny moans and whimpers of pleasure escaping into his mouth as she sucked and bit his tongue. Their bodies rocked together in an almost perfect rhythm the angel had set. He could smell her and he could taste her, Jo 's skin so perfect and soft against his own, his mind and body pressed towards the edge of rapture. This.. This is what he wanted to feel always.

His mouth pulled from hers and he arched his neck in ecstasy when she shifted her hips slightly but, just enough to allow him deeper access into her. He grunted "Yes Jo " as he felt her change position and was enveloped deeper. She moaned and whispered "harder" as he thrust. He did as he was instructed and looked down on her as she arched her back and her legs tightened around him, nails digging into his back so hard he could feel the sting of his skin breaking, the sensation only increasing his desire.

Soon her head tossed back and he leant into her harder, the pace and the power of his thrusts increasing, he felt her clenching around him and the heat inside of her rise, it became too much "Jo I can't-" and he was cut off by his own series of grunts as he came deep inside her, matching her spasm for spasm.

When it was done he lay soaked in sweat, collapsed on top of her chest. He could hear her heart beating fast and his head rose and fell with her rapid breathing. Her fingers played in his hair as he licked and gently nibbled the flat place between her breast, one long finger gently tracing a circle around a firm and still aching nipple.

"I've missed you" she breathed out still trying to calm the rapid rate, her breath escaped.

"You have no idea" he responded, spent and just as breathless, pressing her right breast to his mouth tenderly kissing then lapping the mound of flesh.

Two weeks had passed since the had spent that first weekend with her. Afterwards he left to go and find the Winchesters and continue on with his own agenda. He was still determined to find his father, although now, he was no longer seeking his help, instead he planned to demand an explanation.

The world was becoming more dangerous by the day and he was determined to keep Jo out of the battle. No one knew of their relationship apart from Dean and the others and the angels who were on their side and he was resolute, that no one would… It was just too dangerous. As a result, their time together was often limited, although, he came to see her, more often than once a week now, it was impossible for him to be with her as much as he would like.

They were often brief, he would arrive late at night, after everyone else was asleep when he Michael and Gabriel and the others of heaven tracked for leads concerning Vetis Samael and Zachariah were sleeping or early in the morning before he woke, only staying a few hours and then he would be gone again, until he felt certain it was safe to return, often 3 or 4 days would pass between.

He would be the first to admit, if he had someone to admit it to… When he wasn't with her… He wasn't well. He was broken, too broken to be fixed, He had discovered, the numbing effects of alcohol and just how easy it was to not give a damn… about anything, the world, the Winchesters, himself, nothing at all mattered. Then he would remember her. She took all of that away… she mattered,

He would come to her and they would make love and after she would hold him and they would talk, sometimes she would read to him. It didn't matter what they did as long as he could lay his head on her chest and hear her heart and feel her breathe, touch, taste and smell her skin, he was better with her, he wasn't broken in her arms, he was strong and he was sure.

They were both naked, half-tangled in sheets; he was on his back, his head cushioned by her bare stomach and letting out small sighs of pleasure as she absentmindedly combed her fingers through his dark hair. His eyes were glowing, like lightning his handsome face more relaxed than it ever was during the hunts.

Jo Castiel said suddenly but tenderly marry me Jo stared at him she was in a white slip while he was in sweats showing off his golden six pack, tears appeared in her brown eyes and Jo said yes of course I will I love you always will and was cut off by Castiel kissing her passionately.

Castiel pulled the ring out it was a beautiful gold ring with a gem in the middle wordlessly he slid it on and then pulled her to him and they were both now lying on the bed Castiel sighed if it kill's me Jo I will kill Zachariah before he tries to harm you Jo took his face in her hands looking deep into his eyes I know she whispered but don't leave me I wont Castiel whispered cuddling to her

Awww what do you think please review

Love Leea and Jessie


	15. Chapter 15 The Battle

The Battle Heaven and Hell

There are a great many things Castiel has come to expect in his life in this life he has chosen. Even before he chose the side of the Winchesters there were a few things that he has learned to expect. He expected monsters to come after any of them at any given moment for something that was over something that happened in the past…doesn't make any sense to him but it's just the way it was. Angels he had found weren't any different.

But still he hadn't expected this…

Castiel woke up and stretched his toes curling with pleasure as he thought about spending the night in his love's arms. He reached over to her but found the space empty. "Jo!" He called out wondering just where she could have gone off. She couldn't be training with Michael he was still recovering from his injuries and Gabriel was…well Gabriel was having a hard time right now. He climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants dressing as he walked he threw open the door ready to yell for her when he heard a flutter of wings.

"What do you want?" He snarled spinning on the balls of his feet to look into the dark eyes of Zachariah. "To tell you that we have your pretty little girlfriend." That damn angel had a mean streak a mile long and took his anger about Dean never giving in and all that had happened since out on everyone that crossed his path. Turns out Jo had crossed his path. "And who is we?" He asked tilting his head to the side to eye the angel with cool calculation. He was getting pretty damn sick of this happening. He just wished for once they could have some peace.

"Give her back Zachariah." He snarled walking towards him and was pleased when he started to back up.

"Uh uh, uh Castiel none of that you kill me and she dies." You wouldn't do that. Not with Michael and Gabriel and I ready to kill you. Not to mention the others that are downs stairs.""Uh have you forgotten what I was? Fallen angel here hello."

"Bring her back!" He snarled again slamming Zachariah into the wall. "No. I don't feel like it." He pouted like a petulant child that didn't get his way. As suddenly as he came he was gone again. Castiel pressed his back against the wall if things didn't slow up he was going to blow like a caged animal. He closed his eyes fighting back the tide that threatened to take him over. Taking in a few deep breathes he walked out the door and ran down the steps he needed to tell the others let them know what was going on.

_Jo squirmed inside the cage…well more like a cell that was meant to hold her. She had to find away out for herself and Cas. She had something very important she had to tell him. Something that she prayed would make him happy. But if she didn't find a way out she would never get that chance._

"This is ridiculous!" Dean roared slamming his fist onto the counter. Yeah that's exactly what he was thinking. "Why does this keep happening? One would think that we've earned a little peace." Madison said as she paced. Risa tried calming Dean down but he wasn't having much luck. Bobby snorted as he poured them all a drink, "And since when have our lives proved that the things that are out there will give us any kinda peace." he passed out the glasses. Dean tossed his back in on gulp Castiel did the same? The other sipping on theirs trying to calm nerves that were still flayed.

"Did you find out where Mastesma was hiding?" He asked suddenly remembering that they had gone out searching. "Nah, when we found the place she was already long gone the lead old." Castiel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose feeling helpless and loss. This wasn't supposed to happen not to her. He was supposed to keep her safe and all he did was get her hurt. Maybe after he rescued her it would be better for them all if he left her.

"So how are we going to find Jo?" Sam asked eyeing him funny like he knew what he was thinking. "Michael's out of commission," Bobby said running a hand over his beard, "Gabriel?" Castiel nodded a thought forming in his mind. "Be right back." He says suddenly and pops out.

Castiel stood outside the bar. Gabriel's powers amazed him sometimes it looked just like the bar that Jo had described. The place she had loved so much where she had grown up. He pushed open the doors and found Gabriel sitting at the bar a glass of dark liquid in his hands. "Go away Castiel." the other angel said as he walked over him. "They have her." he says. Gabriel closes his eyes and grips the glass so tight that his knuckles turned white and Cas was sure the fragile glass would break. But it didn't. Gabriel looked up at him with haunted eyes. "While we are around she will always get hurt." Cas nodded at that. No truer words were spoken.

"That may be true but we have to bring her home." And how do expect me to help you? Zachariah has blocked me. I know I've already tried to find that bastard for what he has done to Ellen. "Castiel sighed the other angel sounded so defeated. "I don't know, but we have to do something." Gabriel nodded, "Go I'll come and see you if I find anything. But just in case I don't there's this witch in Virginia…if I should fail she'll be able to help." with that Gabriel was gone and so was his illusion. Cas sighed and with one last glance around he popped out and went to see this witch.

Knowing that it was always such a good idea to appear in someone's home without their knowledge before hand he appeared outside the little white house with the blue shudders. "Hello angel boy." A young woman said sitting on the porch swing. Her hair was long and dark her eyes were the pale blue of the blind. "How is that you can see me?" He asks walking up her steps to stand before her.

"I may have lost my sight but that does not mean I cannot see. I see a great deal." You are a physic then?" No. I can see shimmers around people that tell me if they're good or bad."

"Can you help me?"

"Mhm," She says with a nod of her head, "it'll take a sacrifice." He recoiled at that he would not kill an innocent. "Not that. It'll take your blood to find her not a lot just enough. A warrior like you should not be afraid of a little blood. Besides what other option do you have? You friend has already failed.""Ho do you know this?"

"Everything has a balance and purpose. The one that you seek his only purpose is destruction on pain. He goes against the will of God. Where yours is to keep people safe to save a young woman that you love. You two balance each other it is the way of things. But this what he has done no it's just wrong."

"So you'll help?" Yes, help me to stand and I will help you."

She holds out her hand and he takes it and helps her stand up. Its then he realizes what has happened he has stepped into a containment symbol the witch gave him a sorrowful smile before plunging a blade into his chest. When he woke up he thought he had been dreaming it all but the pain in his chest proved a reminder that he had not been dreaming at all. He rubs the spot as he sat up and was surprised when his hand came away clean.

"It was not fatal so I was able to heal it for you but I couldn't take away the pain. I needed a lot of blood for the ritual to work. I don't normally practice the dark arts. It requires killing things and I don't do that but I owe Gabriel and I would rather not so…" She let the statement fall with a tilt of her head. He glared at her a warning would have been nice. "So I have found her. She is a place man may go but one such as you cannot. In a world between worlds that being said I have no clue where she is." "I do."

"Good. I hope you get to her in time I feel her energy fading. She's strong but time is not on her side." Castiel nodded and thanked the woman before leaving. He goes home and tells everyone he knows where Jo is and of course everyone was all gung ho about going and bringing her home. They would need that attitude.

They stood outside the building that held his heart he could see the symbols that kept him out. His eyes fell on everyone that he considered family they all fought tooth and nail for each other he was no exception. He would do they same for them they had given him so much to look forward to if it weren't for them he would still be a mindless warrior falling through life with one purpose and one purpose only. But they and Jo had given him love and a will for life. He was glad to have them at his side.

"Alright our goal is to get him," Dean said pointing towards Castiel, "Into that building."

"You wanna tell me just how we're supposed to do that?" Risa asked her hand on her hip. Madison stood close to Sam her arms crossed her head bowed forward her dark hair falling in her face casting shadows. "We fight Risa its what we do." She murmured leaning into Sam. Dean nods and plants a kiss on his wife's lips before handing her a knife. She kissed him back a moment before taking the knife with a huff. "Cas go on around back we'll clear you a way." Castiel nods his eyes on the building.

He slashed his way through the angels that had sided with Zachariah and Mastesma. He felt the loss of them all the way to his soul but he couldn't be bothered with that right now. He would morn for those that died tonight after he had Jo in his arms. He cuts around the house heading for the back all he needed was on symbol to be broken. It's like a house of cards when one falls the all fall. Madison and Sam ran through the back door he could feel them scratching away at the restraints could feel the power keeping him out wane.

As soon as it went away he was through the door and dashing through the house only to be stopped by Mastesma. "Hello Castiel." His eyes were drawn to something just behind her making him smile suddenly. "What's so fun-." her sentence was cut short by a bullet to the head and she fell to the ground dead. "Well that was anti-climatic." Risa deadpanned. He smiled his thanks to his friend and bounded up the stairs. He could feel her she was somewhere close. He started opening doors as he ran by them; he could hear the others just behind him as he ran.

He threw open the last door and saw her bruised and bloody body curled up on the floor. He ran to her praying that she was still alive. Lifting her up into a gentle embrace he checks her for a pulse. Relief rushed over him like floodwaters when he felt the soft rise of her chest and the slow but stead beating of her pulse. "So glad you could make it to the party. You almost missed the grand finale, where you all die" Zachariah said an evil grin on his face. He nodded once towards the group and all Castiel could do is watch as more angels appeared and grabbed Dean, Risa, Madison and Sam.

"And what grand finale did we almost miss?" Sam asked struggling to free himself.

"Where you all die of course."

"Uh huh, wow kinda cliché dontcha think." Risa murmured.

"The lady has a point. Really grand finale where we all die, phft that line has been used so many times it's not funny."

As Dean carried on Castiel felt a shift in the atmosphere it was sudden and subtle but he could feel it just the same. He looked about and saw three shimmering shapes but he couldn't tell what they were. Then like a shot Gabriel, Michael and the witch showed themselves the angels holding the others suddenly let go and chaos ensued everyone began fighting. He slashed at anyone that came over to him and Jo protecting her the only way he could.

Soon it was over Zachariah lay dead on the ground his wings having left a char mark on the carpet. The witch who he learned was like Jo was kneeling down beside Jo's limp form. "She will be fine, her powers will heal her but since she is mostly human it will take a little time." He nodded his head and tried not to watch as Michael walked over to the witch and place his hand tenderly on her shoulder. "Come Haamiah lets go." she looked up at him as if she could see him a smile blooming on her pale face. She nodded and soon they were gone.

He teleported him and Jo back to Bobby's house and into the room they shared and laid her gently on the bed. He left to get a bowl of warm water and a rag and washed away the blood. So much blood. She cracked her eyes open at him her eyes glittering; "Please don't leave me." She whispered hoarsely. "He takes her hand in his all thoughts of leaving her for her own good flew out the window. He's home now where else would he go? "Never, I'll never leave you."

_Epilogue…_

_Endings are only beginnings…there is no real end to life something Castiel and the others have learned. He looks on at Jo his wife whose belly is swollen with their first child. She glows like sunlight making his breathing hitch. Dean and Risa with their little boy make a surprising move to Georgia. Sam and Madison of course follow Madison close to having her own baby. Bobby lives on in South Dakota where he receives frequent visits he grumbles but you could tell he loves it. Castiel and Jo move to the beach…she's always wanted to go and he's never been so it works perfectly. It's where they'll raise their family where they will live, laugh and most of all they will love_


End file.
